


My Home

by Malmacian_89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Major Character Injury, No Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmacian_89/pseuds/Malmacian_89
Summary: Clarke lives in a world where supernatural beings such as shifters, vampires and witches are not just folklores but in a world where they do exist and are at a constant battle with each other. She lives a rather quiet life with a man that raised her and staying low from it all; not wanting the supernatural community finding out the truth about what she truly is. After all she is the only one of her kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this fic would trigger anyone because I feel like this isn't all that trigger friendly. But no matter what just please read this with caution. And please point it out to me if there are some so I could tag accordingly. 
> 
> Be safe alright. Take care while reading.
> 
> And another thing, I preferred calling them shifters because they are literally shifting into a wolf. Werewolves in my opinion are half man half wolf. So yeah, shifters sounds better for this fic. at least in my opinion.

Clarke lives in a world where supernatural beings such as shifters, vampires and witches are not just folklores but in a world where they do exist and are at a constant battle with each other. She lives a rather quiet life with a man that raised her and staying low from it all; not wanting the supernatural community finding out the truth about what she truly is. After all she is the only one of her kind.

Supernatural species are not allowed to fall in love with another species. It is forbidden; so they say. And when one fell in love with another that is not their own, they will be hunted and killed. There wasn’t any surviving interspecies couple around anymore or a hybrid child for that matter. They made sure that _those_ never exist. The rules apply to_ every _one of the supernatural community regardless of your rank.

That was how Clarke became an orphan the night she was born.

Her mother, Abby was a witch who fell in love with her father, Jake who was a shifter. Her maternal grandmother, Anna, was welcoming of the union but her coven and her father’s pack was not. So her parents and grandmother fled from their respective coven and pack to be together as a family. Her parents soon got married and a month later they found out that they were expecting. Their baby would be the first of its kind; a hybrid between two species. Her grandmother did everything she could to keep them and the growing baby safe. But of course, it was just the calm before the storm.

Nine months later, on October, during the night of the full moon was when she decided to be born. Her father did mention that he had a feeling that this baby will be born on the hour of the full moon and he explained to Abby and Anna about this particular full moon. It is called the Hunter’s moon and it is the night where all shifters gained more strength and speed to hunt and celebrate the sacred night but some of them use these nights to test their strength against each other especially for the opportunity to challenge their Alphas for their position.

But Jake didn’t care about those because he was ecstatic that his child decided to make an appearance during it. He put his palm on the protruding stomach of his wife and whispered, _“You will be a magnificent wolf one day. I’m glad to be your father.” _Jake smiled and leaned down to kiss the clothed stomach. His happiest moment turned out to be his worst fear as well because it was at this moment that his pack found them.

When a Hunter’s moon appears, a wolf will only be stronger and faster for as long as the moon rises. But when a wolf child is born during it; on the hour at midnight where the moon is at its highest peak, that pup will grow up to be the most powerful and the strongest of all wolves. They are known as a Prime Wolf. There hasn’t been a Prime born in millennia. And Clarke is the first of her kind... a _Hybrid_ Prime. 

Her father was the Alpha of his pack but with a union between her mother and father that was basically an unforgivable crime; her father’s rank as their Alpha was inadequate to stop his pack from attacking. And so he told his wife and mother-in-law to run while he distracts his pack. Her grandmother tried to help as much as she could from afar but it wasn’t enough and soon her father was killed.

When her mother and grandmother were escaping, they were being chased by one of the wolves. It jumped from the shadows and managed to claw on her mother’s chest and stomach before her grandmother killed the creature. She then grabbed her daughter and got her to a cave nearby before she cloaked the entrance and stayed there to deliver the baby. From the looks of it, the claw mark was deep enough that the baby might be hurt as well. She knew that her daughter is dying but if she doesn’t do anything soon, she could lose both her daughter _and_ her fist and only grandchild.

As if the universe answered her prayers, a man stood outside the cave and seemed to be looking for something. Her grandmother and mother tried to stay as quiet as they could but the man seemed to know that they were there.

“I mean no harm. I was on my way when I smelt blood. If you are hurt, I can help you.” The man said from the outside of the cave. Her grandmother was desperate and so she uncloaked the cave for this man and allowed him entry. The man slowly enters with his hand held open; assuring them that he really meant no harm. Her grandmother took one look at him and instantly knew what he is.

“I know what you are. And I know that you could save her. But my daughter is dying and if she dies with your blood in her system she will turn. We as witches believe in the natural order of things. So I apologize but we have to politely decline your offer.” Anna told the man.

“I understand your choice. Is there any way I could be of assistance?” The man asked.

Anna hesitated for a second before she finally said, “I could use your help in saving my grandchild. Since you are an immortal and your blood can heal, I may need it for this ritual.”

“Anything. What is it you want me to do?” The man offered kindly without a second thought.

Anna took out a bowl from her satchel and told the man to fill the bowl with his blood. Once he did as told, she started chanting. She was actually using the blood in the bowl as a lifeline to sustain her daughter just long enough until her grandchild could be born. The woman was able to deliver the baby safely but the baby was quiet. She noticed the claw mark that stretches from the top of the baby’s left eye brow to down across the bridge of the nose and ended on the right cheek; just below her right cheekbone.

The baby might be half wolf but a shifter might take a few minutes to an hour to heal themselves and the baby is still fragile and she doesn’t have a few minutes. So her grandmother used the remaining blood to help the little one speed up the healing process. When the spell was done, the baby’s heart stopped beating and the stranger told her grandmother so. When Abby heard that she weakly begged for her mother to save her child. Anna did everything she could think of to revive the baby. When suddenly the stranger heard the tiny heart beat slowly beating itself to life. The spell and blood helped and it healed the baby but it left a permanent scar on the little one’s face. Soon the quietness of the cave was being filled with the baby’s cry. Her grandmother then gently laid the baby in her mother’s arm for her to hold for the first and probably for the last time.

“You have a daughter, Abby.” Anna said with teary smile.

Abby smiled down at her daughter. “My beautiful daughter... It is nice to f-finally meet you...” At that moment the baby opened her eyes and her blue irises glows, just like Jake. “Just l-like your father you are. I wish you c-could have met h-him. And I’m s-sorry I couldn’t be there for you. Be strong and happy my love. My sweet C-Clarke.” With that, she kissed her daughter’s forehead and cheek with tears streaming down her face before she laid her head back down on the ground again feeling extremely exhausted. Anna took hold of the baby again while Abby turned to look at the man that helped them.

“Thank you for h-helping. And I d-don’t even know your n-name.” Abby said while smiling tiredly to the man.

“My name is Kane. Marcus Kane.” The man smiled sympathetically back at her.

“P-Please look after them f-for me. Keep them s-safe.”

“I will. I promise.” The man squeezed Abby’s hand in reassurance. She smiled and turned back to her mother and daughter. Her smile soon fades and finally the light in her eyes dies out. Anna cried at the lost of her only daughter while still holding on to her newborn granddaughter. Once she regained her composure, she cleaned the baby and by doing so, she found a birthmark of a moon on the back of the baby’s neck. Once the baby was cleaned, the man handed Anna a bottle of warm goat’s milk that he got from a nearby village while she was cleaning the baby. She fed the milk to the baby and looks adoringly at her granddaughter and just held the baby close to her chest. She then looked up at the man and thanked him and told him that he is in no obligation to stay with them.

“I know my daughter made you promise to look after us, but you don’t have to. You are free to go.” She told the man.

“I know. But...” The man furrowed his brow like he’s confused. “I am a vampire and I can feel and smell my blood running through your granddaughter’s veins right now. This has never happened before. Normally once my blood help a victim heal themselves, that’s the end of it. Somehow my blood is still in her. I cannot leave her even if I tried.” The man replied.

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t know it was possible but I am her sire now. I cannot leave her. I am bound to her so is her to me.” The man tried to explain. “Please allow me to stay and take care of the both of you. I have to.” Anna looked at the man and she senses the sincerity from him; she only saw love and protectiveness in his eyes like how she saw in Jake’s when he found out he’s going to be a father. So she nodded her approval and they stayed in the cave that night while Marcus stayed up to watch over them.

Over the years, Marcus and Clarke developed a father daughter relationship. And Anna came to see Marcus like a son even though he is 250 years older than she was. Anna and Marcus did explain to Clarke what truly happened to her real parents when she was old enough to understand. She understood everything that was explained to her but she still called Marcus, father. She felt sad for what happened to her parents and she wished she could have known them. So Anna would tell her stories about them and sometimes she would magically link her memories of Abby and Jake to Clarke so that she would feel connected to them in some ways. When she got older, she picked up art as a hobby and when she was good enough in drawing, she drew them and showed it to her grandmother. Her grandmother cried when she saw the image that Clarke drew of her parents; saying that it was exactly how they look like.

When Clarke was 7, Anna decided to test her witch side to see if it’s active. She started off with a simple spell and when her granddaughter managed to do it, she was proud that her bloodline is still active within her hybrid granddaughter. When Clarke was 9, she fell and scraped her hands and knees but the wound healed instantly. That’s when it was confirmed that she is in fact also part vampire. Marcus then taught Clarke how to harness her vampire side while her grandmother taught her how to use her magic.

Seven years later, a week after she turned 16, she started complaining that her body was feeling weird and that it’s achy all over. The pain grew immensely when night came and they noticed that it’s a full moon’s night. They instantly knew that she was in the process of shifting for the very first time.

From what her grandmother remembered of the stories that Jake used to share about his kind, she remembered him mentioning about the first shift when a wolf turned 16. He said the first time is the most painful because the shift causes all the bones in the body to break, rearrange and reshaped itself to one of a wolf. And once you get used to the feeling, the shifts gets easier and less painful.

She also reminded her that her real father would be so proud of her. The first crack was unbearable and she has to go through that 205 more times. The process took Clarke about an hour when her human self finally emerges as a pure white wolf. Although her wolf was double the size than a normal shifter and the scar on her face is still visible in her wolf form, she was still beautiful nonetheless. But her eyes are different in a way that hers is actually a mixture of a vampire and a wolf.

A vampire when feeling threaten has full pitch black eyes with no sclera, irises or pupil. Like every animal, it shines at night. A shifter’s eyes are like normal wolves; the only difference is that their irises glow bright. The colour depends on their human’s eye colour.

When shifters first change, their wolf mind would take over completely. It will take them a few more shifts over time until their human and wolf mind could understand each other and merge as one. But for Clarke she was able to control both on her first try. And when she shifts back to her human self, she explains to her grandmother and Marcus what happened and they were surprised by how much control she already had on her wolf. She is definitely something special. Days after her first shift, she would practice her shifting every night so that she could get use to the feeling. And along the many times she learned about shifting, she found out that she could half shift. When she does, she will still be in her human body only her canines will grow, her eyes changes colour and her fingers turns into claws. She could also just shift only one of the three if she chooses. She could also manipulate her eyes to change into that of her hybrid, or just her wolf or vampire. That way people wouldn’t know what she truly is. Same goes for her teeth; she could grow them to only fangs from her vampire side or canines from her wolf side. Her hybrid teeth are almost identical to any shifters; just hers is longer and sharper.

They learn a lot about Clarke’s abilities along the years and they learned it together as a family. But then her grandmother passed away of old age when she was 22. She was grateful that her grandmother taught her everything she knows before she passed. And she’s thankful that she still had Marcus with her. They travelled all around the world after that and learned everything they could about different people and cultures. Being a supernatural has its perks because she is able to absorb new knowledge at an inhumanly rate.

Throughout the years, she fell in love plenty of times but it always ended up with her heart broken every single time. She dated a shifter, a vampire, a witch and even a human. But nothing lasts. They were all so appalled by her existence that they either run from her or tried to kill her. Whatever it is, her heart keeps breaking that she swore to never get close to anyone ever again.

For those that tried to kill her, they let word spread of a hybrid existing and soon, they started a hunt for her. It’s the main reason why she and Marcus kept moving around a lot. They stayed low, hidden from then on and Marcus made sure it stays that way.

Centuries passed and this year, she will be turning 450. Even though she is centuries old mentally, she is of a physical age of around 21. She and Marcus have settled themselves here in Polis for a hundred years now and they’ve built themselves a three story cabin log in the middle of the woods; just so that Clarke’s wolf could run free and both she and Marcus could hunt. Through the years, the fortune they’ve earned could definitely last them for a very long time but they choose to live as normally as possible. So Marcus decided to work as a lumberjack; which he was before in his previous life and so he sticks to what he knows while Clarke started working at a bar called Grounders. During the day, she enjoys drawing and painting.

She would also sell some of her paintings at the gallery near the heart of Polis. But she kept her identity a secret even to the owner of the gallery. And when the owner said that some people would like to commission her to paint for them, she told him a made up story where the artist only paints as a hobby and not a full time thing. Thankfully, the owner understands. And if she isn’t drawing or painting, she does some carpentry work in their workshop. A talent she adopted from Marcus.

After all the years of living and travelling, they have never come across or heard anything or anyone like her. And as for Clarke, she is just content with what she is. But she did learn everything there is to know about shifters. But in her travels and all the different packs she encounters, the only similarities that they all share are the legend about a Prime Wolf. Her grandmother did mention that she was born on the hour at midnight of a Hunter’s Full Moon and that she is a Prime. But that’s all she knew. So she tried to learn as much about it as she could but in all of her travels to find out about a Prime wolf their stories was all the same.

During the Hunter’s Full Moon, a regular shifter would gain extra strength and speed from it but for those who are born during that full moon will grow up to be the strongest and the most powerful of them all and they are known as a Prime Wolf. They are the Alpha of all Alphas. Their wolf will be twice the size as any normal shifters and their strength and speed are unmatched. But the history to the first ever Prime was lost. No one knows of how they came to be and why they have become so rare. There hasn’t been one born in over thousands of years until the universe decided to birth her 450 years ago. A Prime has become so incredibly rare that they’ve become a myth within the wolves.

Well... that is until a few centuries ago that her existence became but a rumour spread by hateful ex lovers.

Prime’s pheromones are so strong that other wolves would bare their necks in submission even when she didn’t mean for it to happen. Marcus had to compel some of those poor shifters to forget ever feeling such strong pheromones in order to keep their existence a secret. So she learned to dull her pheromones as to not give herself away. And right now, her pheromones are so dull that she passes off as a human. And also because of her vampire and wolf hybridism, her senses are very much heighten that she could hear and smell anything from a mile radius or more.

So here she is in the present, sitting by a tree in the middle of the forest; her quiet peaceful place drawing in her sketchbook and enjoying the fresh breeze. She’s in the middle of drawing when she heard 2 people walking towards her direction. To be honest, she could already hear them and their pack from a mile away but these 2 manages to separate themselves from their pack. They were making a lot of noise in their movements. She rolled her eyes as she continues to draw, hoping that they wouldn’t notice her but just her luck; they did and came towards her. But the careless part about them is that they only saw her when they were a couple of feet away from her. Imagine if she was the enemy, they would definitely be dead in seconds. (Arrogant pups that doesn’t know how to scan or sense their surroundings).

“Hey beautiful, what’s a girl like you doing all alone out here?” Clarke didn’t even look up when he speaks. She ignores him and continues with her drawing. When he didn’t get any response from her, she can already feel his annoyance building up. He reaches down and grabs the sketchbook and tosses it aside on the ground to get her attention while his friend snickered at the motion. Clarke gently put away her pencil and stood up facing the 2 of them. The both of them seemed to be around 23 years of age. ‘Pups.’ She mentally said and internally shook her head.

“That got your attention now did it? By the way, nice scar; what happened beautiful, maybe I could find that person and destroy them for you.” He feigned concern while his friend is still snickering behind him. When Clarke still didn’t answer him, he grabbed Clarke by the shoulders and shook her; trapping her between him and the tree behind. Clarke can feel his dominant pheromone rising but she wasn’t fazed and that seemed to piss him off even more.

“What’s wrong with you? Are you mute or deaf or something? Maybe another scar could get you to talk huh!” He was flaring and all Clarke can think of is ‘Yup, he’s just an insolent little pup’.

“Am I supposed to be intimidated by that threat?” Clarke finally spoke but that only agitates him more. And before he could do something stupid, a voice broke off the intense moment.

“Finn!! Stop it right now!!” A Latina woman with dark brown hair came into view. “Let her go!”

“Go away Raven! Follow the rest of the pack! Mind your own damn business.” Finn replied through gritted teeth without looking away from Clarke.

“It is MY business if you lay a finger on her.” Another voice came and a brunette with green eyes appears and stood in front of the Latina woman. Soon 5 more appeared and stood around the two women; looking all sorts of pissed at Finn. A blonde Asian woman came and stood behind the Latina and wraps her arms around her waist. A tall dark skin guy with a shaved head stood with his arm protectively around a smaller petite brunette’s shoulder. And a guy with shaggy hair came with his hand intertwined with a woman with dark hair and tanned skin. As for Finn, he looks to be conflicted on whether to let go of Clarke and listen to this woman or continue with his intentions. Finally he decided to stand down.

‘The green eyed brunette must be their Alpha.’ Clarke thought. Finn was still looking at Clarke like he’s about to pounce on her and his pheromones is still flaring. But then the brunette spoke with a calm but stern voice. “Enough Finn.”

_“How is this human seemed so unbothered by all of this pheromones flaring around? She doesn’t even seem to be freaking out.”_ Clarke heard the smaller brunette whispering to the dark skin man. The man only shrugged at the smaller woman. Clarke smooths out her non visible wrinkles on her shirt before sliding her pencil into her back pocket while keeping eye contact with Finn. She then turns and bends down to grab her fallen sketchbook and chanced a look at their Alpha before walking away. She heard the Alpha giving the boy some colourful words that made her smile as she walks away.

When she made it home safely, she went straight to her room and lay down on her bed. Her mind kept replaying what just happened earlier. Wolves nowadays, they can never hold their temper. No wonder they are at constant war with other species of supernatural. She hoped that the green eyed Alpha have a leash on that Finn boy before her pack becomes a target for his childish mistakes. She didn’t even realize that she had drifted off to sleep when a gentle hand shook her shoulder awake. 

“Hey, Sweetheart. Good nap.” Marcus stood at the side of the bed with a gentle smile on his face.

“Mmm... Yeah. What time is it?”

“It’s half past 6. Dinner’s ready if you’re hungry.”

“Okay, I’ll be right down.”

Marcus smiles before he exits the room while Clarke sat up and stretches before going to her en-suite bathroom to wash away the sleep from her face. They had dinner; well more like Clarke had her dinner while Marcus drank 2 cups of the deer blood he hunted days earlier.

He hunts the animals and stock up his blood supply and kept them in the fridge in the basement while the meat of the animal is saved for Clarke’s dinner every night. Given that she is still a shifter, a Prime no less, she does require a lot of meat. They did shop for meat at the store a couple of times and people seem suspicious of them since they bought a lot of them. So they resulted in hunting. Clarke could survive on both human food and blood but somehow, she preferred human food. She only drinks blood to replenish the ones she has lost when she’s badly hurt.

“So what have you been up to today?” Marcus decided to start up the conversation.

“I went to my spot to draw when a shifter decided to get all dominant on me.” Clarke answers nonchalantly but Marcus’ eyes were starting to fade to black. Clarke looks up from her meal and notices. She put her right hand on his left and squeezes it to calm him down.

“I’m alright. I promise. His Alpha stepped in and stopped whatever it is that he was about to do. Even if she doesn’t, you know I can handle myself.” Clarke reassures him with a small smile as he lets out a sigh.

“I know that you could but I still worry. We haven’t had any problems living here for over a hundred years now. I love this place and I know you do too.”

“Of course I do. We built this home together. And I don’t want to move again either. But I’ve come to accept that trouble always seemed to find us, not the other way around. And I’m sure whatever happens, we’ll protect each other. It has always been you and me ever since nana died.”

“It has hasn’t it? Being a father to a hybrid unlike any other, I’d probably have a heart attack twice over if I was human.” He teases. Clarke chuckles at that, “Thank the universe, you are not then.” She continues eating when she remembered the brunette Alpha.

“The Alpha earlier, she seemed... I don’t know... Intriguing?”

“Intriguing? How so?” Kane asks curiously. 

“I’m not sure. It’s just something about her. I don’t know.” Clarke shook her head and then added. “Maybe I shouldn’t dwell on it.”

“Whatever it is, time will tell. Now finish your dinner and then you can get ready for work. I will probably go hunting tonight.” He said as he held up his cup and shook it a bit. “We’re getting low on blood.”

“Alright, just be careful.” Clarke reminded him. “Always am.” Marcus said as he stood up and leans down to kiss the top of Clarke’s head before heading to the kitchen to rinse his cup. She finished her dinner and rinsed her plate and cup before putting them in the dishwasher. She went up to her room and got ready for her shift at the bar. 

~

Grounders bar wasn’t as big or crowded like the bars in the cities would be. It’s basically a hole in the wall and Clarke notices that most people coming here are supernatural. She found out from customers talking amongst themselves that Grounders is sort of like a neutral ground for all of them. It’s a place where they could just exist without fighting against each other. There are a few humans around too but they never seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, which is good.

She knew from the first time she came here, that the bar owner Indra is a witch. She learned from people around that Indra believes in the co-existence of the species. Some of them don’t agree with her believes but most of them don’t seemed to have a problem with it. That’s why Indra created the bar; to give us all a chance to get to know one another. And if whoever between the species picks a fight with the other, she will somehow appear from practically out of nowhere and tosses them out without questions. She is quite powerful and therefore the regulars dare not to try and pick a fight in her bar. But doesn’t mean it won’t stop happening.

Clarke first met Indra when she came in here looking for a job about a month ago. Indra offered her the job straight away saying that they were one man short. But the moment they shook hands, Indra felt a vibe from Clarke. But in return, Clarke was able to sense that Indra seems like a genuinely good person who really does believe in the co-existence of the species but Clarke had been there before. Believing and experiencing it are two different things. They will say they believe in a certain thing but when that _thing_ becomes a reality, they flipped the switch. And Clarke doesn’t want to go through that again. So she did what she does best, remain oblivious.

But tonight, Indra decided to talk to her. Clarke was on her first hour of work when Indra called her to her office. And when the door closes, Indra motions her to take a seat which she did cautiously. “I don’t mean to drag you away from doing your job and don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. I just needed to speak with you.” Indra begins. “Ever since I shook your hand the first time when I offered you this job, I couldn’t help but sense something from you. Normally I would be able to read from anyone pretty easily. Supernatural has a certain vibe that I could read to point me to which one they belong to. But for you? I sensed a vibe but I can’t pin point to which group of species you belong to.” Indra pauses and analyzes Clarke who sat quietly and waited for Indra to elaborate.

“I know you’re a supernatural. But I’m not sure which one you are.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clarke said as she shrugs her shoulders.

“Really, cause you don’t seem surprise by the admission of supernatural existing.” Indra counters.

“I do believe they exist because I’ve seen my fair share of them. But right now, I’m just here to work and nothing else.” Clarke sighs and continues in a quiet tone. “So can I please get back to work?”

Indra sighs and nods solemnly but before Clarke could open the door, Indra spoke up. “I don’t know what happened to you to make you this distrustful of people but I want you to know that you can trust me. And if you are ever in trouble, you can talk to me. Besides, I am a witch who adopted two shifters as my daughters.” Clarke looks down to the floor and nod once before leaving the office. 

The next few hours went by smoothly without a hitch. Tonight it’s pretty much packed but not too crowded. Clarke was wiping the bar when the Latina woman from earlier came to her and ordered her drink. “Can I get a beer?” Clarke only nods and slides an open beer bottle to her. The woman then speaks up. “I’ve never seen you around before, did you just started here?” Clarke only nods to her. “You don’t really talk much do you? Anyways, I’m sorry about earlier. Finn can be... I don’t know... childish and out of control sometimes.”

“It’s fine.” Clarke answers.

“You don’t seem to be freaking out about it. Most women would.” The woman said as she narrowed her eyes towards the blonde.

“Well, I’m not like most women.” Clarke replied with a smirk. The Latina woman chuckles, “I like you. I’m Raven.” The woman introduces herself with a smile.

“Pleasure to meet you, Raven.” Clarke said as she shook her hand still smirking. And without telling the woman her name, she turns and walks away to serve another customer before Raven could say anything else. Soon, two of Raven’s pack mates came by. One is the shorter brunette and the other is the blonde Asian woman. Clarke came to them and took their orders. And when Clarke served their drinks, the shorter brunette introduces herself.

“Hi, I’m Octavia or O for short. Raven told me she has already introduced herself and this,” She pointed at the Asian woman, “is Anya; Raven’s... significant other... sister to Lexa, the one that saved you earlier.”

Clarke gave a tight lip smile, “Pleasure to meet you two. And thank you for earlier.” Clarke nods her head and went to the other side of the bar and took orders from another customer. From where she stood, Clarke could hear Octavia talking to the other two.

_“She didn’t even introduce herself.”_ Octavia let out a huff while Raven chuckles, _“I told you.”_ Anya only smirks at the shorter brunette’s annoyance. _“Doesn’t it annoy you, I mean first she doesn’t freak out after what happened earlier and now she doesn’t even bother introducing herself when we did.” _Octavia continues her ranting.

_“Hey, at least she thanked us. If she wants to stay a mystery, let her. She doesn’t owe us anything.” _This time it was Anya who replies to the shorter brunette. Raven only nods along to her girlfriend. Clarke is wiping glasses on the other end of the bar with a small smirk on her face, eavesdropping on the three girls when the entrance door opens and in came Finn and his friend from earlier. The three girls groan when they saw who it was.

_“He better not try anything tonight. Or I swear I’m gonna break him.” _Clarke heard Octavia practically growled. Finn and his friend walk over to where the three women are and started smiling flirtatiously.

“Hey girls. What are we drinking tonight?” Finn asks.

“_We _are not drinking with you, so piss off.” Octavia replied with an eye roll. Finn only chuckles at that. Finn then turns to call for a bartender when his eyes met Clarke’s, who is already looking at him. His lips twisted into a lopsided smirk and called Clarke over. With a sigh, she makes her way towards them.

“Hey, beautiful. Sorry about earlier. I’m Finn. And this here,” He pointed his face to his friend who is giving her a lazy smirk, “is Quint. Maybe we could buy you a drink.” He tried his flirting again but this time, Clarke replies.

“You do realize that I work here, right? Whatever drinks you’re offering, I can fix it up myself; for free, I might add.” Raven and Anya was snickering while Octavia has a look of pure shock on her face. Clarke then heard her when she leans in towards Raven and Anya and says, _“I take it back, I like her.”_ Finn’s confidence deflates and he was starting to grow red face from embarrassment. But it soon turns to anger.

“Maybe I can offer you a drink, on the house, before your face burst into tiny little confetti.” Before he could say anything back, the three girls burst into fits of laughter. Finn breathes out harshly and slammed his hands on the bar before turning around and leaving with his friend trailing behind him who gave Clarke the stink eye. Clarke watches them leave before busying herself with wiping the bar and serving the next customer.

Indra came out from her office and went to Clarke to see if she was okay (see, she always knows) before going to the girls and kissing each of them on their forehead. Clarke made her way to the girls to see if they needed another drink when Indra introduces them to Clarke.

“Clarke, this is one of my daughters, Anya. Her mate Raven and her pack mate Octavia.”

“Mom! She doesn’t know!” Anya squeals out while Raven and Octavia’s eyes widen. Indra looks at Clarke and smirks.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” She shook Raven’s hand first. “So I guess the air of mystery is out of the window.” She looks to Anya when she said this and shook hers. “Let me formally introduce myself, I’m Clarke and I like you guys too.” She shook Octavia’s hand and winks at her.

Clarke walks away and left them with opened mouth and continues with her job. Indra only looks on with amusement in her eyes. Once the shock is over, the three of them started asking questions to Indra. She only shrugs and told them that she doesn’t know and couldn’t sense what she is and told them to leave Clarke alone. Oddly enough they listened to the woman but they never stop their whispering about Clarke amongst themselves. But still Clarke heard every theory they come up with about her which she finds really amusing.

So far things went well for the rest of her shift. The girls left about an hour after Clarke introduces herself and they told her that they’ll see her around. She did the closing for the night and as she finishes locking up the place, she knew that she wasn’t alone. She can hear their heartbeats in the quiet of the night. As expected, when she started walking, someone shoved her into the alleyway.

“Not so tough now huh when the three bitches are not around.” Finn growled while pinning Clarke against the wall with his face so close that she could feel his breath on her face. His friend is standing nearby smirking while blowing out smoke from his mouth.

“What are you planning to do exactly? Came to finish the job from earlier?” Clarke said calmly.

“You pathetic human. You should know that we’re shifters; we’re stronger and faster than you. I can dominate you in a heartbeat. So I’d watch my mouth if I were you.”

Clarke breathes out a laugh. “Really? Then how come you didn’t dominate me earlier today? Oh right, because your Alpha stopped you. You think just because you’re a wolf you can do whatever you want? How old are you? 22; 23, I assume. You’re nothing more but a pup who can’t keep his temper in check.” Finn snarls as his face turned bright red and veins in his neck starts popping out.

Quint flicks his cigarette away before stepping closer and snarls. “You need to watch your mouth blondie before we tear you to pieces.”

Clarke only smirks. “See, my point exactly. What now? You’re gonna shift or are you both still learning how to do that?”

Finn and Quint both growl and their eyes were already glowing. They were about to shift when Clarke showed them her true eye colour. “I’d watch myself if I were you.” She said lowly and let out her low dose of dominant pheromones. And already both of them are kneeling and baring their necks in submission. “Pathetic.” Clarke scoffs. “I smell human but I was never one. You’re both acting like a pair of PUPS!! Now look at me!” Clarke roars but the both of them were having difficulty looking up. They were grunting and sweating when they finally manage to look up at her. She then compels them, “Now you two will remember nothing of what I am. You two will follow me home without resistant. You will be_ stupid_ and lost so I don’t have to chain you up for the night. Then later on during the day, I’m gonna have a word with your Alpha. Understood?” They both nod their heads shakily. She then dulls her pheromone and started walking home. Both of them trailing behind her like lost pups and once they made it back home, Clarke calls out to Marcus. In a flash, he stood before her, worry etched on his face.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” He asks as he cups Clarke’s face gently.

“I am father.” She told him calmly. Marcus looks for any signs if she is lying but finds none. He then looks over Clarke’s shoulder and saw two boys looking lost, standing behind her.

“Honey, who are they?”

“Oh! Yeah. They were the ones from earlier in the day that I told you about. And then again after I closed up the bar, they tried to attack me. So I gave them a low dose of my dominant pheromone and compel them to forget what I am and to follow me home. Maybe later in the day we could have a word with their Alpha. What do you think?” Clarke explains and asks for her sire’s permission to have a talk with the Alpha.

“You handled it perfectly. Of course we could.” He agrees. But Clarke frowned at something. “What is it honey?”

“I worry that they might be like the others.” Clarke moved and took a seat at the couch. Marcus followed and sat beside her. “Indra, the bar owner I worked at, she pulled me to her office to talk earlier.” Marcus nodded and waited patiently for Clarke to finish.

“She knew I’m a supernatural but she doesn’t know which one I am. I do sense that she _is _a good woman but... Before I left the office, she said that if ever I was in trouble that I can trust her. She also mentioned that she’s a witch who adopted two shifter daughters. I met one at the bar, her name is Anya. Her pack mate told me that her sister is the one that saved me earlier. She’s the Alpha.” Clarke pauses. “I feel like I can trust Indra but, I don’t want to go through the same thing again. It hurts, you know.” Marcus brought Clarke to a side hug.

“Hmm. That is quite the dilemma. Maybe we could take it one step at a time. We’ll see how it goes. You don’t have to rush it. Just... let time play its course. We have all the time in the world. Literally.” He teases which brought out a breathy chuckle from Clarke. “But no matter what, I’m with you. Besides, if they hurt you, they have a 700 year old vampire father to deal with.”

Clarke laughs, “Right I forgot.” She rolled her eyes then added in a serious note. “We protect each other.” Marcus nods before repeating their motto, “We protect each other.” He kisses Clarke on the side of her head before telling her to get some rest while he keeps an eye on the two pups. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek before going up the stairs to get herself ready for bed.

A vampire can stay awake for as long as they want to and they do sleep occasionally. They hardly grow tired at all. But they will be fully re-energized if they manage to get at least an hour of sleep. As for Clarke she could stay awake for as long as she’d like as well but her wolf does require sleep. If she doesn’t her wolf might act out it’s frustration over little things because of the lack of sleep. So it’s best if she gets 6 to 8 hours of sleep per day.

She woke up after about 7 hours of sleep at 10 a.m. and got herself ready and head down for breakfast. Marcus is already seated at the head of the table with a newspaper in hand and a cup of warm blood by him. Next to him, Clarke’s warm breakfast sits there waiting for her. He re-heated it when he heard Clarke had woken up from her sleep.

“Good morning sweetheart. Have you rested enough?” He looks up from his paper when Clarke stood by the table. She leans down and kisses him on the cheek before sitting down.

“Good morning. Yes I have. Did those two behave themselves?” She asks him while pointing at the two boys standing in the middle of the living room before digging into her breakfast.

“They did. If they’re looking like that is anything to go by.” Marcus muses. “What exactly did you compel them to do?”

“I just told them to follow me home without resistance and to be stupid and lost so that I don’t have to chain them up. It was easier that way anyway; no effort needed and no fuss.” She said as he chuckles and shook his head at Clarke’s antics. “That is true and very smart of you.”

“Why thank you kind sir.” Clarke mocked bow her head as they both share some laughs. When breakfast was done, they both got ready to meet the boys’ Alpha. ‘Hope everything goes well’, Clarke thought to herself. 

~

Before they went, Clarke compelled the boys to tell her of the location to their Alpha’s place. And here they were, in Marcus’ truck driving to their destination. The boys were stupidly quiet which makes the ride smooth and easy. It didn’t take them long to get to their destination; turns out the Alpha only stayed 15 minutes away from their home. When Marcus pulled up at the Alpha’s driveway, the front door opens and out steps the Alpha and her pack along with Indra as well.

The house is a two stories, open plan, modern look with a wooden exterior. Most of their windows are floor to ceiling kind. It’s quite spacious as far as you can tell from the outside and it does look homey. 

Clarke and Marcus share a look before they cautiously step out of their truck. Marcus then leans in to the opened back window of the truck and compels the two boys to kneel before their Alpha. They did as told once they step out of the vehicle. Lexa who was at first confused by their arrival became shocked when the two boys knelt before her.

“What the hell is the matter with you two? What’s going on?” Lexa asks the two boys but they stayed on their knees with their head bowed without answering her.

“Our apologies for coming here unannounced but they are compelled to stay quiet before you while we talk.” Marcus said gently.

“You’re a vampire.” Lexa exclaims. “Who are you to compel them? Whatever they have done, they are still my pack. You have no right bloodsucker.” Lexa snaps and begin to move forward towards him but Clarke side step and stood in front of Marcus, shielding him.

“He saved me. Those two attacked me last night after my shift at the bar.” Clarke interrupts. “Anya, Raven and Octavia was there last night, so ask them how they were before they left.” She added. Lexa turned and look at the three for confirmation and received nods from them.

“Finn was acting like his douche self until Clarke here, shut him up politely. We didn’t know that he waited for her.” Raven answers as she steps closer to Lexa. Lexa then turns to face Clarke when she starts speaking again.

“I don’t care what you think of... him,” She points her head towards Kane. “But it’s the only civilized way to bring them here to you.” Clarke said calmly. “You may not trust vampires, but he is different. We just wanted to be left alone, but wolves like them make it hard for us.”

“So you’re saying that we are trouble? If we are, what are you going to do? Gather the vampires and kill us all?” Lexa scoffed.

Clarke only gave Lexa a small smile. “We just wanted to be left in peace. I was never implying that you’re trouble, but they are.” She nods to the two kneeling wolves, “I can see that your pack respects you as their Alpha but you need to control of those two. Or else your pack will be the one paying the price.” Clarke saw guilt in Lexa’s eyes but she doesn’t want to dwell on it instead she looks over her shoulder and saw Indra looking on worriedly at the confrontation.

“Indra, I apologize for all of this. You may believe in the co-existence of the species, but until this pack learns to trust that _my father _who is a vampire and I are a pack, I’m sorry but I can’t trust you. I do respect you though for believing; if it’s any consolation. But saying it and doing it are two very different things. I’ve learned that the hard way many times.” Clarke gave a solemn look to her last admission. She then turns and made eye contact with Marcus. He nods and steps forward.

“May I?” He asks Lexa for permission while pointing towards the two boys. Lexa took a while but eventually gave a single nod for him to go ahead. He walks towards the kneeling boys and put his palms on each of their shoulder. The boys look him in the eye, “You can snap out of it.” Finn and Quint snaps out of their reverie. They looked around and caught sight of Clarke. They then met their Alpha’s furious gaze and they both look down in guilt. Marcus stood up and flashes to Clarke’s side.

“Is it true that you attacked Clarke last night when I specifically said to never touch her again?” Lexa growls at them while releasing her dominant pheromones. The other members of the pack felt the dominance emanating from their Alpha and are already baring their necks. Finn and Quint are no better. Clarke realizes that Lexa is quite strong for a normal wolf. The two boys nodded their heads while in submission. “Did I not tell you what would happen if you went after her again?!” The both of them were quivering but didn’t answer. “I’ve given you so many chances and now I’m tired of looking after your sorry asses. The rest have all agree with my choice. I’m banishing you from my pack. Next time if I see you pulling this shit again, I won’t hesitate to kill you both! Now leave!!” The boys wanted to protest but with Lexa’s finality in her voice, they scrambles to their feet and ran off.

Lexa then turns to look at Clarke. They stare at each other’s eyes for a while before Marcus leans in and kisses Clarke on the side of the head. “Let’s go home sweetheart.” He said. Clarke nods before breaking eye contact with Lexa. She turns to Raven and gave her tight lip smile who returns the gesture with an added small wave. She puts her hands in her jacket pocket before turning around and walking towards their truck. They both got in and they drove off.

“You don’t have to be a dick to her. She’s nice once you get to know her.” Raven told Lexa once the truck drove off. Lexa turns to Raven, “I don’t trust her.”

“Well I do.” Raven then sighs. “If you can’t trust her, then at least trust your mom.” She shook her head and turns around and walks back into the house. Indra walks to Lexa and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before following Raven. Lexa looks on at Raven and Indra’s retreating figure feeling defeated. The rest of the pack follows. “She’s right you know. You should at least trust mom’s judgement.” Anya told Lexa nicely before going into the house. Lexa was left standing alone at the front porch. She looks up to the sky and breathes out a breath. She turns around and walks to the back of the house and into the woods thinking that a run would probably help. 

~

A month has passed since the meeting with Lexa. Remembering Lexa calling Marcus a bloodsucker hurt her for some reason. How she felt so badly hurt by a person who she just met was a shock to her. Why was this person, who she just met, got to her so deeply? She hardly knew her. So why did it hurt so much? Is it because she’s part vampire? Or is it something else. She thought maybe just this once, Lexa would be different. Guess she was mistaken. So all she could do is try to shrug it off and forget about the incident but to no avail because she was brought back to the past with her previous lovers. And the hatred and disgust in their eyes were still fresh in her mind. To think that it’ll hurt less over the years; it never does. Marcus noticed her mood and tried his best to be there for her and to give her the space she needed. Seeing Clarke this way brought him back to the times where she came home from yet another broken heart and how she would be dead to the world until she’s able to get herself out of the stupor. At least in the recent years, she learns to cope with it by spending most of her time drawing.

Its 3 days until the full moon and Clarke’s wolf is feeling restless. Clarke doesn’t normally shift during full moons because chances of her running into other wolves are high. Although the wolves that have ever known of her existence are long gone, she doesn’t want to risk it. But this time it’s different because her wolf is begging to be set free. Clarke felt how restless she has been since the encounter with Lexa and she couldn’t deny her. She called Indra and told her that a family matter has come up and that she won’t be coming to work for a week. And to her surprise, Indra didn’t question her much and let her have the week off.

Right now, she is out in the forest with her sketchbook; drawing again. And today, she discovered a new quiet place to do her drawings. The place is at the edge of a cliff; far away from civilisation. She knows that no one comes here because she doesn’t smell anything else apart from the breeze, the trees and the ocean waters down below.

A few hours into her drawing, she smelt her. She can hear her steps cautiously coming closer and she stopped right behind her. Clarke waited for her to say something but she never did and so Clarke took it upon herself to start.

“You know it’s not nice creeping in on people’s work without their permission.”

“How did... how did you know?” Lexa stutters in surprise but Clarke continues her drawing without answering her. Lexa sighs when she knows that Clarke wouldn’t answer her. “If you know I was here, why didn’t you say something?”

“Because you should be the one to announce your presence since I was here first and facing away from you.”

“Apparently I didn’t have to.” Lexa mutters. Clarke sighs, closed her sketchbook and got up. She was about to walk away when Lexa spoke up.

“Wait. I’m sorry. Y-You don’t have to leave. I can go if...” Lexa begins to say when Clarke then interrupts her. “It’s fine. I should be heading home anyway.”

Clarke was walking away when Lexa stopped her by grabbing the blonde’s wrist. “Wait, how are you getting home? This place is quite the distant.” Clarke just stared down at her wrist when Lexa realized that she was still holding on to the blonde. She slowly loosens her hold and let’s go.

“That’s the whole point of me being all the way out here; to have my alone time. As for the how part, I’ll be fine. See you around Lexa.” Clarke answers her without looking at the brunette and walks herself back into the tree line. When she heard Lexa coming after her, she looks back and made sure Lexa couldn’t see her before she flashes herself home. Lexa was dumfounded when she was met with the quietness of the forest and no signs of Clarke anywhere once she went into the tree line.

“What the...” Lexa mumbled to herself while still looking around for any signs of the blonde. 

~

It’s the night of the full moon and Clarke is standing at her back porch. She closes her eyes and made contact with her wolf. “I am going to let you free now. Please be alert with our surroundings. I want us to stay safe.” Clarke told her wolf telepathically.

_“I will. And thank you for letting me be free. I’ll keep us safe. I promise.”_ Her wolf replies. _“May I?”_

Clarke nods and with that she took off her clothes and let her wolf take over. Her bones started cracking, her furs started growing and soon enough a white wolf appears standing majestically tall and looking up to the full moon in the dark sky. The wolf breathes in the scent in the air and let out a howl to the night. Marcus steps out to the back porch and stood next to the wolf. “I am so proud of you.” He said softly to the wolf, smiling gently at her. The wolf leans her head down to allow him to caress her which he did. “Run free, my daughter and be safe. I love you.” The wolf licks his cheek once before turning and running off into the woods.

The run is what she needed and her wolf felt immense happiness; so freeing. She ran through the woods with no destination in mind but Clarke suddenly remembered the cliff she found from 3 days ago; of how peaceful it was. When she made it there, her wolf sniffs the air to make sure that they were alone. When it was clear, she walks over to the edge of the cliff and sat down. The light from the full moon shines on the ocean, creating tiny sparkles on the surface of the waters.

_“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”_ Clarke asks her wolf through her mind.

_“Oh yes, very much so. I could stay here all night.” _Her wolf replies as she took a deep breath of air around them.

_“If there’s no one around here through the night, we could stay as long as you’d like.” _

_“I would like that. Thank you.” _They stayed there enjoying the cool breeze and the sound of the water washing up against the cliff. It was peaceful.

Clarke learned from the beginning that she and her wolf are two beings sharing the same mind. Even when she felt alone, physically, her wolf would be there for her to comfort her whenever she felt sad or scared. Take this moment for instant; her wolf felt the need to run free because of how Clarke felt. Her wolf knows that running would take her mind off things and so here they are now; feeling relaxed and free.

_“Do you miss our birth parents?” _Her wolf asks suddenly.

_“Every day.”_ Clarke answers solemnly.

_“I wonder what they’d be like if they’re alive right now with us.” _

_“Hmm. Nana used to always tell stories about them, so I only have an idea of them. It should be enough, but it never is.”_

_“That is true. I wish I could run with him in wolf form. What colour do you reckon his fur would be when he shifts?”_

_"_ _My guess would be a sandy brown fur just like how nana used to describe his hair colour. Although nana did mention he has the same eye colour as us.”_

_“Hmm. It’s nice to know that we share the same eyes. Hey, maybe you should draw them with him in his wolf form.”_

_“That is a good idea. Maybe I will.”_ Clarke said as she smiles at the idea.

_“Wherever they are, hope they are proud of us. And I hope they are happy and at peace.”_

_“I hope so too.”_ Clarke pauses. _“Mom, dad, if you can hear us, we just want to say that we love you. Although we’ve never actually met the both of you, we love you no matter. Thank you for keeping us safe even when it cost you your lives. We are forever grateful for it. Every day we live, we live for the both of you.”_ As soon as Clarke finishes that prayer, her wolf form shed a tear. But they couldn’t dwell on that sadness for long because the familiar scent of Lexa is starting to waft through the air. _“We have to go.”_ The wolf got up and ran back through the tree line of the forest. When they were at a safe distant, they look back to the edge of the cliff and saw a black wolf sniffing the air.

"_She’s beautiful. But she looks just as sad as we are.” _The wolf said to Clarke just as they saw Lexa’s wolf form sat herself down on the spot that they occupied a minute ago_. _Clarke felt Lexa’s sadness emanating from her. But she can’t let Lexa know of her existence. _“Let’s go home.”_ Her wolf bows her head and turns around before speeding off through the forest floor. The night was freeing for her wolf and her but at the same time she realized that she felt something for Lexa when she saw her earlier. But she couldn’t bring herself to trust the brunette. Maybe someday. 

~

Every night for the whole week, Clarke has been shifting and it has been an immense relief to be able to be free. She is now finally feeling like herself again. And even though it still hurts to think about Lexa, she’ll learn to get use to it like she always do.

Today, she’s in her studio, painting her birth father in wolf form standing protectively at her mother’s side. She was halfway done when she heard someone knocking on her front door. She flashes to the door and open it without checking who it is. People don’t normally knock on their door since they lived in the middle of the forest and she didn’t hear or sensed anything unusual. So she answered the door without a second thought thinking that maybe someone got lost. But what she never expected was for the person that’s been plaguing her thoughts to be standing on the other side of the threshold.

“Lexa? What are you doing here?”

“I uh... Sorry to came unannounced but uh... I came by to talk to you. Can I come in?” Lexa seemed nervous and so Clarke moved aside for her to enter. She cautiously steps into the living room and stood in the middle of it. 

“You can sit if you’d like.” Clarke told her. She nodded and took a seat. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Uh... water’s fine.” Clarke nods and went to the fridge in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for her. She came back, offered the bottle to Lexa and sat on the armchair to her right.

“How do you know where I live?” Clarke broke the silence.

“Oh uh... I go for my run in the forest a lot and I always run past this house. At first I never thought about it much, just... it’s a _really _nice _huge_ house.” She chuckles nervously. “And uh since you came to see me, I recognize the truck so...” Clarke nodded her understanding and waited for Lexa to explain why she’s here. “Do you always do that?”

“Do what?” Confusion etches on Clarke’s face.

“Silently waiting... for me to say something. I mean I just explain to you how I know where you lived and the fact that you knew me and my family are shifters...”

“You were the one who came here to talk to me.” Clarke shrugs. “So I’m giving you the time to gather your thoughts and say what you actually came here to say.”

“Right... But I mean... don’t you have questions?”

“Not particularly, no. But I know you do.”

“You’re right, I do.” Lexa took a breath to gather her thoughts. “My mom said that she has a ‘feeling’ that you’re a supernatural. I mean she couldn’t pin point to which one you are and she’s never wrong with her... ‘feeling’. But you smell human and the other day at the cliff, you disappeared on me. I mean I would guess a vampire since your father is one. But then I realized you’re not as pale as they normally are.” Lexa looks to Clarke expectantly after explaining.

Clarke breathes out a sigh. “Look, a lot of people have been curious when they found something weird about me. Like Indra, they couldn’t pin point which I am either. But when I trusted them enough to let them know about what I am, they made a 180 turn on me. There’s a reason why my father and I wanted to be left alone. So the question _I’m_ going to ask you is, are you asking because of your own curiosity or because you genuinely want to get to know me?”

“What if I said it’s both?”

Clarke let out a humourless laugh, “Then you’re going to set yourself for a disappointment. Besides, I saw the disgust in your eyes when you realized that my father is a vampire. If you really want to get to know me, you’re gonna to have an open mind about it because I am so tired of getting my heart broken so many times.”

Both of them were quiet for a while when Lexa decided to tell Clarke a bit about herself. “My... my girlfriend was killed by a vampire 3 years ago. Her name was Costia. She was a shifter like me; a very kind and gentle one. She, like Indra believed in the co-existence of the species. She made me believed in that too even when I already am very much distrustful of vampires. But then she was ripped away from me by the very same vampire who killed my real family. That’s the reason why I was rude to your father.”

Clarke looks sadly at Lexa, “I’m sorry for your lost. But not all vampires are the same.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Lexa mumbles.

Clarke sighs, “Then look at it this way. Humans are viewed as innocents by our community, why? It’s because they don’t have abilities like us. But not all of them are innocent. Some even turned to becoming a hunter because they fear us. Same goes for your kind. Take you and your pack for instants; you and the rest as far as I can tell are good people apart from Finn and Quint of course.” She pauses and looks to Lexa. “We are all the same Lexa; each and every one of us. Some are good and some are bad. That’s just the way it is. You can’t blame the whole entire species just because of what _one_ of them did to Costia. Each one of us are an individual, being part of a species doesn’t define us.”

Lexa realizes what Clarke said is true. “Well when you put it like that...”

“I don’t blame you; grief plays a part in this. And I don’t expect you to change your mind just because I pointed it out to you. Take the time to ponder. And if you still can’t change your mind about a vampire, then it’s alright. I can’t change how you think. You can only change yourself.” Clarke concluded her speech.

Lexa took this chance to really look at Clarke. “You’re not what I expected at all.”

“And what exactly did you expect?” Clarke asks curiously.

“My first thought on you since I thought you were human was, how is this human so calm. Even when a shifter let out their pheromones on a human, they will feel a bit of... like, pressure... around them. But you didn’t even flinch. I was intrigued by you. I want to get to know you but when you came with a vampire, I just... anger got in the way, I guess. When you spent all these time hating on vampires because of what happened to Costia, I came to think that all of them were the same. But then here we are and you pointed out another way of looking at things when I basically told you I hated vampires including your dad. I don’t know. You’re just... not what I expected. I guess...” She shrugs. “Anyways... I’m sorry of how I reacted towards him... and you.”

“It’s quite alright. You’re not the first to react that way and probably not going to be the last.”

“How are you so calm about all of this? So... forgiving.”

“You spent a lot of your time and energy hating on someone but then you realized along the way that you can’t change the way they think no matter how hard you try. I forgive them because it helps _me_ move on. If they don’t want to change their point of view, then it’s their choice.” Clarke finishes with a shrug. Lexa nodded her understanding. Lexa has always felt a certain pull to Clarke since she met the blonde and now that the misunderstanding has been put aside, the pull has become stronger than she initially thought.

~

Things between Clarke and Lexa are not as... awkward and tense anymore. The both of them had somewhat become friends after the heart to heart; so to speak. Lexa made it a habit to come by the house whenever she went on her run. (Which was almost every day). She would often come by alone but occasionally with Raven, Anya and Octavia when they decided to tag along. When the four of them visited Clarke, she would tell them little things about herself like her hobbies and such. She would also reveal facts about history that people don’t really know about. She loves leaving the air of suspense in the things that she shared and left it up to the four of them to ponder. She enjoys the theories made up by Raven though. She thought it amusing to hear.

And now, Clarke is working on her carpentry in the workshop when she heard the voices and laughs shared between the pack mates. She smiles at the thought of the four of them stopping by to visit her.

She continued on with her work, pretending to not have a clue of their current visit. She did have an ear piece attached to her ears and it does give people the impression that she can’t possibly hear anything. But on a contrary, it does the exact opposite. The loud music only makes her hearing work extra hard to capture the sound beyond the ear piece. And right now, she knows that Raven is planning to sneak up on her. When the girl stood a few feet behind her with an open bottle of water in hand ready to tilt in on Clarke’s head, she subtly reaches for her mini electric saw by her right side, away from the four girls’ view. When Raven was close enough she turns around abruptly as she switches it on and branding it to the poor girl. Raven ended up screaming her lungs out as she squeezes the bottle of water on reflex which causes it to splash on her instead.

Lexa, Anya and Octavia burst out laughing while Raven had her hand over her chest trying to catch her breath. Clarke smirks as she turns off the electric saw and put it aside. She turns back to face the panting brunette with her arms folded over her chest with a smirk on her face. “Dammit Clarke! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Clarke took out her ear piece and shrugs at her.

“Serve you right didn’t it? If I was a normal human, _I_ would get a heart attack instead.” The blonde teases.

“So you’re saying you _are _a supernatural?” Raven counters as she wiggles her eyebrows.

“I never claim nor deny that I was. So why so smug about it?” Clarke counters right back; her smirk still in place. The other three just snickers at that while Raven rolled her eyes.

“How did you know I was behind you anyway?” Raven asks as she tries to pat herself dry.

“You guys were loud.” Clarke says nonchalantly and shrugs her shoulders.

“Excuse me? How can you know that with your ear piece blaring in your ears? With loud music might I add.” Raven asks while pointing at Clarke’s ears to prove her point.

“Years of practice.” Clarke winks. “So!” Clarke claps. “How can I entertain you guys today?”

“You just did.” Lexa replies without missing a beat as Anya and Octavia snorted. Raven gave them a death glare that only intensifies their snorting to a full blown laughter. Both Lexa and Clarke look on in amusement.

“Well, we just wanted to see what you’ve been up to. I know because _someone... _is dying to see you. So I thought, why not.” Anya says as she pointedly made eye contact with her sister who gave a death glare back. Octavia and Raven shared an amuse looks with each other and Clarke as always pretends to be as oblivious as she could about it. Anya then looked around the workshop curiously. She was about to touch some of Marcus’ stuff when Clarke interrupts her. “Please don’t touch that. It’s my father’s work. Just stay away from his side of the place.” Anya looks sheepishly at Clarke mouthing a ‘sorry’.

“So you guys did all this stuff by hand yourselves?” Lexa asks as she walks around the place; looking at everything in amazement.

“Yes. As a matter of fact, we built the whole house by hand.” Clarke said nonchalantly looking around the workshop with a small proud smile. The other four turn to her with a look of surprise and awe on their faces. “Oh yeah uh...” Clarke scratches the back of her neck. “It makes you appreciate it more. And right now, I’m working on a dining table. Marcus dropped the chandelier on the old one while trying to put it up.” She said chuckling as she remembers the incident that happened a few nights ago. 

“That’s impressive. Marcus taught you?” Raven asks.

“Yes. He was a lumberjack in his previous life and does carpentry work on the side. Apparently, he still picks that career in this life as well.” Clarke walks towards her table and put away her stuff in neat order. She switches off the light and locks up the place. She then led the girls into the main house and told them to make themselves at home while she grabs some beers for them.

“Since you never deny that you’re a supernatural, I take it that you are one?” Octavia blurts out the moment Clarke took her seat. Lexa gave the smaller brunette a glare but she ignores it.

Clarke gave an ‘it’s okay’ smile to Lexa and then answered the smaller brunette. “Yes. I’m a supernatural.” Octavia and Raven looked elated by the knowledge that Clarke is a supernatural and high fived each other. Clarke only shook her head in amusement.

“So what can you tell? What are you?” Raven decided to try. Lexa and Anya both gave Raven a look and shook their heads but Raven ignores them.

“It’s fine. We’ve been hanging out for a while now and I bet the suspense is slowly killing you guys right now.” Clarke teases. “So let’s see, uh... It has always been me and Marcus but before it were just me, Marcus and my grandmother, Anna. She passed away when I was 22.”

“You said it like it was a few years ago when you look about 22.” Raven interrupts but Clarke just gave her a knowing look before taking a gulp of her beer and then continuing with her story.

“Anyways... My mother died after giving birth to me and my father died protecting us.”

“Wait. Marcus isn’t your real father?” Octavia asks confused. Clarke shook her head no.

Clarke took a moment to look at each of them and debated with herself whether she should tell them the truth or not. Her wolf senses that these people are good people; which was the first time her wolf gave her... input, so to speak. Her wolf never senses anything with her previous lovers except for her last lover before Clarke decided to remain... unattached to anyone. But even with this good feeling about them doesn’t answer much when she still has her doubts.

She would probably get the same reaction from them as the ones before. Or maybe they would accept her, who knows. But come to think of it, better to know now and be done with it than get herself deeply attached and then getting her heart broken. It’ll probably hurt less right now since she doesn’t really have anything to lose. With her mind made up, she decided to tell Marcus about her decision first before proceeding with it.

She got up and excuses herself, “Will you excuse me for a moment. I’ll be right back. I just needed to clear things with my father first.” They all nodded but were confused by her sudden change of subject. She went to her room and called Marcus while still listening to Lexa and Anya scolding Raven and Octavia like they were kids behaving. Clarke chuckled at that while waiting on Marcus to pick his phone. He answered on the fifth ring; worry evident in his voice.

“Hello sweetheart. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine. Uh... Lexa and the girls are here and I was thinking of telling them. I just figured better now and be done with it you know. What do you think?”

“Oh honey. I’m all for supporting you. But you have to be sure if this is what you really want.”

“I am. If all goes bad, I could just cloak our whereabouts.”

“That is true. Well, if you’re sure, I’ll stand by you and your decision.”

“Thank you, father. I love you.”

“I love you too honey. Good luck.” And with that, Clarke hangs up her phone and took a deep breath before walking back to the girls. Once she step foot in the living room, all eyes were on her. She carefully took her seat and sighs.

“Okay, here’s the thing. I’m going to share my secret with you guys. I feel like I could trust you but if it goes bad, Marcus and I will disappear.” She pauses and took a breath but misses the worried look on Lexa’s face. The rest just nodded their understanding. “I just talked to him and he supports me with my decision to tell you guys. But... if there is a chance that you accept me after, I ask of you to keep it between us. Can you guys do that?” Again they all nodded their heads to Clarke.

“I promise you can trust us.” Lexa offered sincerely. Clarke smiles at the sincerity in her words and begins her story.

“Alright. Uhm... As I’ve told you, Marcus isn’t my real father. My birth father’s name was Jake and my mother’s name was Abby. My father died protecting my mother from his own pack when she was about to give birth to me.” They all look shocked at the revelation. “Yes, my real father was a shifter.” She pauses for a second and then added, “And he was an Alpha of his pack.”

“Why would they attack an Alpha of their pack? I mean wouldn’t they be celebrating the birth of the new pack member?” Raven asks while everyone was in agreement with her.

“They would... if my father hadn’t married my mother who was a witch.” They all went silent which makes Clarke a little nervous.

“So, you’re a hybrid of a witch and a shifter?” Anya asks cautiously.

“Originally... yes.”

“What do you mean?” Octavia asks.

“My birth parents and grandmother ran away from their people when they found out about their union. And the night when my mother was in labour, my father’s pack found them and tried to kill them. So he fended off as much as he could while giving my mother and grandmother a chance to get away. But they weren’t fast enough because one shifter managed to catch up to them and hurt my mother.” She pauses and took a breath. “My grandmother killed that wolf but my mother was hurt badly. They hid in a cave that my grandmother cloaked but then Marcus came along. He couldn’t see them but he smelt the blood and offered his help. A witch could sense the good or bad in people. And my grandmother senses a good vibe from him. And so she let him in. He offered his blood but she and my mother refused because they know that my mother was close to dying. And if she dies with a vampire blood still in her system she would become one.” She pauses for a second before continuing. “When a witch is born, they stay and die as a witch. That’s what they believe. But my grandmother did ask for his blood to use as a... lifeline... so to speak. Just to keep my mother alive long enough to birth me.”

Clarke then traces the scar on her face, “When the wolf hurt my mother, it got to me as well.” The four girls had a hint of sadness in their eyes at that knowledge. “I was barely alive when my grandmother delivered me. I may be half wolf and I could heal myself but I was still a fragile little thing and I don’t have a minute more. My grandmother knew that a vampire could heal any wound instantly by using their blood and so she uses the remaining blood that was used for my mother, and magically put it in me to help me heal. It worked.” She looks to the girls who were so engrossed in her story.

“But while it was doing its job, I died for a moment.” Clarke smiled sadly at the girls. “My grandmother did everything she could but nothing worked. But then... miraculously, my heart started beating on its own. Marcus senses his blood running through me and he said he suddenly felt protective of me. He never sired anyone before, so he wasn’t sure what the feeling was. He guesses the feeling might’ve been the sire bond between us.” Clarke shrugs. “My grandmother told me that I would cry every time I don’t feel him near me. He helped raise me; protected me and my grandmother and he became like a son to her although he’s waaay older than she was.” Clarke chuckles at that. So did the rest of the girls. “That’s why I call him father.” Clarke sighed. “So... in conclusion, I am a hybrid of a witch, a shifter and a vampire.” They were all quiet for a long while trying to process what Clarke just shared with them. And Clarke was beginning to get anxious and was waiting for the other shoe to drop but it never did.

“Whoa!” Raven exclaims. “That’s awesome... But wait! How come you smell human?”

“Oh uh... I dull my smell. When you tried to hide what you really are, you learned to dull it.” She remembered how people reacted when they found out about her; knowing she’s a Prime is one thing but a hybrid of all three of the supernatural species is another. “I was hunted when they found out about my nature.” She pauses and breathes out. “My parents love for each other was unforgivable. That’s why my father’s rank as an Alpha wasn’t enough for him. He was killed anyway.” Clarke shrugs.

“How bad was it for you?” Anya asks.

“I’ve dated all types of species including humans actually. Some were assholes and I put them in their place but the ones that did manage to hold my heart, they broke it the moment I trusted them with my secret.” The girls look at Clarke with sympathy in their eyes. “Word got out about me and I was hunted because of it.” Clarke pauses. “My memories of them are as clear as day even though it happened centuries ago. Being part vampire has its moments but with this, it’s definitely a curse.” Clarke had a faraway look as she recalls her past. The girls felt her pain and were looking sadly at her.

“Wait, how old are you?” Raven asks.

“450.” Clarke answers truthfully. The four girls were stunned and kept looking at Clarke for a punch line but nothing came. “You’re not joking.” Raven said then turns her sights to the rest of her pack mates. “She isn’t joking.” Clarke breathes out a laugh. “No Raven. I’m not joking.”

“How...”

“Part vampire, remember?”

“Oh, right...”

“Must have been lonely huh?” Lexa said softly.

“Sometimes. But I’ve learned to live with it. I kept myself busy with art and carpentry. Those helped, in some ways.” She sighs. “But remembering how my birth parents gave up their lives so I can live, that definitely is the reason why I kept on living.”

“What happened with your previous lovers?” The brunette decided to ask.

“My human, witch and shifter lovers, I managed to compel them to forget ever meeting me after I told them and they weren’t... okay with it. I wasn’t with them that long anyway. Well... when you are basically immortal, it wasn’t that long; a few years with each of them. Some managed to escape and sent word about a hybrid living amongst them. But before they could start looking for me, I was gone; perks of being a witch really. But people were still aware of a hybrid existing. So...” Clarke shrugs.

“Anyways, a few decades later I met a woman. Her name was Genevieve and she was a vampire. She was older than me by 40 years. And for about 50 years she was sweet, kind, loving and gentle; until I told her what I really am. She got angry and told me that she felt betrayed and that she felt like I had lied to her all those years together. I understood where she was coming from, I really do but... it hurt to see her so angry at me. She left that night and met some of her vampire friends and told them in confidence about me but her friends told their friends behind her back and soon they ganged up on me and captured me. Ginny tried to stop them of course but she’s just one person. They brought me to their coven and left me tied up in chains in their basement. They came and interrogated me about what I am and they tortured me just to see how far I can take it. I didn’t fight back and just let them do whatever they liked. She begged them to stop but they didn’t listen and forbad her to come anywhere near me. I healed instantly of course but feeling them inflicting pain on me over and over... is torture. I was left alone one night; weak and starving when Ginny managed to break in to my cell. She broke my chains off and knelt before me. She was crying and told me how sorry she was that she didn’t know that her friends would betray her like that.”

** _ Flashback. _ **

_“I’m so sorry, my love. I didn’t know they would do this to you. I thought I could trust them but... I should have trusted you; trusted our love. You could have fought back. Why didn’t you fight back?”_

_“If I did, it would have just proven you all right about hybrids. I’m not a monster, love, and I won’t ever hurt you. I love you. And if it meant for me to die to get you to believe me, then so be it.”_

_“Oh, my love. I trust that you wouldn’t hurt me. I just felt mad that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me about your true self. I’m so sorry, my love. I’m truly sorry.”_

** _~_ **

“It was the last time I felt her lips on mine.” Clarke shook her head and let out a humourless laugh as she looks down at the coffee table before her; tears slowly started to stream down her face. “Her people caught her with me a moment later. They branded her a traitor to their kind. They tried to take her and this time, I fought back. I gave them the monster they always thought I was. I almost got them all but when I turned around; I found one of them standing behind her with his arm around her neck with a wooden stake already pierced through her heart. He had a decency to smile at me with an accomplished grin on his face. The moment he let the body drop on the floor, I flashed before him and drained him dry before ripping his head off.” By then tears were already running down Clarke’s face as she recalled that night.

“All I remember was looking down at her desiccated body before shifting. But after that... nothing. Marcus found me that night holding my dead lover on my lap in a trance like state and saw the massacre I left at my wake. He said there were hundreds of dead vampires around. Turns out I killed their whole coven. He said he felt me and came looking. He cleaned up the mess I made and burned all the bodies. But he did a funeral pyre for Ginny which I was grateful for. I was depressed for a few decades after that and I even tried to kill myself a few times.” She shrugs.

“I’m sorry that that happened to you.” Lexa offered sincerely after taking a few moments to process Clarke’s story. She then reaches out and held Clarke’s left hand. Octavia was in tears as well and Raven and Anya both look defeated and sad by Clarke’s background story.

“I didn’t get to tell her that I forgave her.” Clarke sniffles.

“I’m sure she knows. Wherever she may be.” Lexa reassures her with a squeeze of her hand. Clarke gave her a sad smile in return.

After a few minutes of silence between them, the four girls absorbing the story Clarke just shared, Octavia finally decided to change the subject to lighten the mood a bit. “So... how old is Marcus anyway?”

“He’s 701.” Clarke answers casually. She’s grateful for the change of subject and just like that, the mood seemed lighter. Octavia gulps and the rest just stares at her. “You guys want some more beer?” Clarke asks nonchalantly when they all nodded numbly at her. Clarke flashes to the kitchen and flashes back with their drinks. The four pair of eyes grew wider and they were looking at Clarke like she had just grown two heads. As for Clarke she just went about opening her beer can and took a gulp like nothing is going on.

“What. Was. That?” Raven manages to ask after her initial shock has passed.

“What was what?” Clarke asks in return; genuinely confused.

“You just... I don’t know... THAT! Just a moment ago!” Raven stutters and pointed back and forth at the direction of the kitchen and to Clarke. Then it dawned on her.

“Oh that.” Raven gave her a ‘duh’ look. “Perks of being part vampire, I guess.” She shrugs.

“What else can you do?” Anya curiously asks.

“Well, basically whatever a shifter, a vampire or a witch can do. That includes shifting and releasing pheromones from my wolf side, speed, fast healing and compulsion from my vampire side and I could cast spells and hexes from my witch side. And I also could manipulate my eyes to look like a vampire’s, a wolf’s or both; together.”

“Can you show us?” Lexa was the one who asked. Clarke nods and closed her eyes. When she opens them, her hybrid eyes shone. Then she did two more times and showed them her wolf and her vampire eyes.

“Wow.” Lexa and the rest whispered in unison while Clarke was smiling at their reaction.

“It’s convenient when you want to prove to people that you are either and not both.”

“Can you do your compulsion? I wanna see.” Raven asks excitedly. Clarke smirked before answering.

“Since you asked, you’re going to be my test subject.” Before Raven could get a chance to react, Clarke was already flashing before the brunette. She grabbed Raven by her shoulders to make the eye contact for compulsion. The blonde compel her to sit still for a moment. Raven was suddenly still as a statue and Clarke turns towards the rest and winks at them. “You guys might want to... I don’t know... record this next one.” The blonde shrugs. Lexa, Anya and Octavia caught on to what she meant and they shared a knowing smile with Clarke. Octavia quickly took out her phone and pressed on the record button before nodding a ‘go ahead’ to Clarke.

Clarke turned back to the compelled brunette and, “Now, I want you to move around _exactly _like a monkey.” Raven suddenly stood up and moved on all fours like how a monkey does. She first went to Anya and started searching the older woman’s hair for bugs to eat. Anya tried to swat her away but that only made the younger brunette more determine to find some. And when she found none, she moved around again making monkey noises and scratching her sides. She then stopped and stayed squatted while looking around for something to do. Suddenly she jumped on the coffee table and hop on it like crazy while the other three just laughed their asses off. They were laughing so hard that they were holding onto their cramped stomach. Octavia manages to record most of it before she dropped and rolled on the floor, succumbing to the laughter.

Clarke was just sitting back enjoying the laughters that filled the once quiet house. When Raven wasn’t stopping her jump on the table, she held Raven and finally told her to snap out of it. Suddenly, the brunette was looking around, confused as to why she was on the coffee table while the other three were still laughing.

“Uh... Why am I on the table?” The three only laughed harder. “What are you guys laughing at?” It took a while for them to stop laughing. And when they do, Octavia showed Raven the video. “What the... MONKEY Clarke! Really?! Oh my god.” Raven freaked then sat down on the floor covering her face in embarrassment.

“Hey you wanted to see. So I used your curiosity against you. I’m sure no one else wants to volunteer.” Clarke said, smiling innocently at Raven. The brunette looks up and glared at Clarke and continues to pout.

“Awh baby. Don’t be mad. It’s all innocent fun.” Anya cooed. But Raven was still pouting. Anya put her arm around the younger girl’s shoulder and held her. The others were still snickering at the background.

“Hey, you said you have speed like a vampire right?” Lexa asks all of a sudden which Clarke nodded to. “It’s that how you disappeared from me that day on the cliff?”

“Whoa whoa! What cliff?! When?!” Raven interrupted suddenly back to her normal self. Clarke breathes out a laugh at Raven’s sudden 180 degree turn.

“I found this cliff a distance away from here. It’s quiet and peaceful but turns out Lexa knew of that place as well. I kind of disappeared on her when I left. She did try to come after me but I flashed home before she could catch up.” Clarke explains. She then turn to Lexa and said softly, “I saw you in your wolf form again 3 days later.”

“I thought I smelt something that night. That was you?” Clarke nodded with a smile to the green eyed brunette. They’re so distracted with each other that they missed the look the other three girls sent to each other. 

“Maybe you should join us in our run later.” Octavia interrupted the both of them. Clarke looks hesitant for a moment and tried to hide it but Lexa saw through it. She didn’t mention it though.

“You wouldn’t be able to catch up with me.” She said teasingly.

“In my wolf form I would. I am the fastest in the pack.” Octavia counters proudly.

Clarke chuckles, “I can see that you are. But maybe not. I don’t shift often.”

“Why? Afraid I might kick your ass?” Octavia teases again as she wiggles her eyebrows.

Clarke laughs at that but then her tone turns slightly sombre. “No. I don’t care if you can ‘kick my ass’, in fact I’ll respect anyone who could... It’s uh... I’m not ready to shift with anyone else. It’s just... it’s kind of private for me.” They didn’t ask her to elaborate more but only nodded their understanding.

“Well, if you want to join us anytime, you are welcome to.” Lexa told Clarke sincerely.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa, Anya, Raven and Octavia accepted Clarke the way she is and never treated her any differently after finding out the truth. They genuinely cared for her. Not just for her but for Marcus as well. They have somehow taken a liking towards him after knowing their life story. On some days, Clarke would come by to Lexa’s place. The brunette introduces her to everyone on her first visit. Lincoln, who is Octavia’s mate, Bellamy, Octavia’s older brother and then there’s Echo, Bellamy’s mate.

After a while, Clarke gave the girls permission to tell Indra (first) about her secret and Indra was ecstatic about it. She asks question after question just like how the girls did when they found out and Clarke even shared a thing or two of some of her grandmother’s teachings to Indra. Everything was great and Clarke couldn’t be happier. It’s the first time she felt accepted for what she is and not be seen as something foul. And soon, she and the girls broke the news to the rest of the pack. Lincoln and Bellamy were borderline curious about Clarke’s abilities. (Strength wise, that is). They started challenging her to a hand to hand combat which had Clarke defeating them over and over again without even breaking a sweat. When they had their ass given to them on a platter every time, they blame her for being half vampire. When she still defeated them without using her vampire side, they blame it on her old age instead. Marcus and Clarke would share an amuse smirk every time they complained about it not being fair. Honestly, old age or not, she’s stronger and faster because she’s a Prime. But they didn’t need to know that. Not yet anyway.

When they first learned of hers and Marcus’ age, Bellamy wouldn’t stop asking about the history of everything. Clarke and Marcus were all too happy to share what they know with him and they would talk for hours. Octavia pointed out, “Good thing that Bell finally found someone to geek out about history to. If I hear anymore about history, I’m gonna have to kill myself.” When they learned of her speed, they would challenge her to a race. She, always in human form bested them whether they were in human form or wolf form. They claimed that she cheated because of her vampire side but she would always just give them a humble smile. But that didn’t stop them from trying again. They even made it a mission and bet with each other on whoever could sneak up on her which they all failed miserably. It’s all fun times.

Today is no different than any other day. Both Clarke and Marcus are at the pack’s place; training with them. The pack are getting better with their self defence and fighting techniques and Lexa is grateful for their help. Right now, Echo and Octavia are sparring while the rest watches and learns. Marcus is currently showing some pointers to them and Clarke is standing a ways away from the group; a few feet away from the tree line, seeming to be in concentration with her eyes close. For those who don’t know her, they might think that she’s just getting a breath of fresh air but Lexa knew better. So as quietly as she could, she walks up to the blonde. But before she could say anything, Clarke beat her to it.

“We’re being watched.” Clarke whispers casually as she slowly opens her eyes and faces the brunette. Lexa tenses and her pheromones were starting to spike. Lexa’s eyes were starting to glow green when Clarke reaches out and held onto both of her hands and squeezes it while leaning her forehead against the brunette’s. “Shh. Stay calm. You’ll alert them.” Clarke whispers to Lexa who then closes her eyes and took a deep calming breath to cool herself down.

“Where are they?” She sighs and asks softly as she opens her eyes and stares into ocean blue.

“Surrounding us. Right now, they think I’m just a human; ‘a pet’ is the term they use,” Clarke scoffs with an eye roll. “Anyways, they think I’m not a threat. So... I need you to go back and warn the rest. I think they may have guns.”

Lexa nods repeatedly, “What are you going to do? How many are there? I could come with you...”

Clarke leans away from Lexa but their hands were still connected. “No. I can hear 15; all vampires. I’m going to sneak up on them and try to kill as much as I can find. They won’t know what hit them.” Clarke smiles to reassure her. “Just be ready. Go now and Don’t. Run.” Clarke whispers.

Lexa cups the blonde’s face and smoothes both cheeks with her thumbs. She told Clarke to be careful before turning around and walking back casually to the rest of her pack. Clarke walks into the tree line and out of view from the vampires. And once she’s in the woods, she sped through and found three vampires who didn’t even notice her. She flashes behind them and made her presence known.

“Don’t you know that it’s not nice creeping in on people?” The three of them gasped and turned around to the voice behind them. Before they could even think of lifting their weapons to shoot, Clarke ripped the heart out from two of them. The third one trembled at what he just saw and started speeding away. He started shouting and soon Clarke heard the rest of them moving in. She quickly sped to the third guy and ripped his heart out from his back once she caught up to him. She then heard guns being cocked all around so she flashes all over the place trying to kill as many as she could fine but only found and killed two more. Marcus flashes before her and told her that he took care of four. Shots were being fired and when they were about to get back to the pack, she heard the rest of the vampires groaning in pain.

“Indra.” Clarke says in relief. “That woman always seemed to appear out of nowhere.” Clarke mumbles to herself that Marcus heard. They both flashes back to the pack and true enough Indra had her fists up on her sides while five vampires are kneeling on the ground holding their heads and their eyes squeezed shut. Lincoln got a graze but thankfully no one else got hurt. Clarke and Marcus flashes through and decapitates all of the vampires.

“One is missing.” Clarke mentioned to Marcus.

“What do you mean?”

But before she could explain further, she heard another gun being cocked from somewhere beyond the tree line. She looks around and saw movements from a spot behind one of the trees. Then suddenly everything starts to move in a slow motion as the last vampire steps out of his hiding spot and aimed his MP5 at Lexa who had her back towards the assailant; unaware that she’s being targeted. Without a thought she flashes to Lexa and covers the brunette’s body with hers as shots started firing on them. Bellamy, Lincoln and Anya pushes their mates to the ground with them; shielding them while Marcus shielded Indra. But the shots weren’t aiming at them at all. They were just directed at Clarke and Lexa’s direction.

Of course Clarke got all the hits. But thanks to her vampire side, silver doesn’t kill her; it just stings. And right now 8 bullets manage to lodge itself into her back. When the bullets ran out, the vampire searched his pockets hastily for another cartridge clip. Clarke let out a soft grunt as Lexa turns around and faces her. Panic and worry etched on her face as she cups the blonde’s face. The blonde winced as she breathes but her breathing soon started to escalate. She squeezes her eyes shut and gritted her teeth and let out a low growl as she pushes the bullets back out from her back. The bullet plops out one at a time and when she opened her eyes, her hybrid eyes were already shining bright. Her breathing was harsh as her canines started to grow. The vampire on the other hand, was frozen on his spot when he saw how the bullets were pushed out from the blonde’s back. Clarke turns to the vampire and growls loudly at him. He gulps and was shaking so badly as he tried reloading his gun. When he finally cocked his gun, he began shooting again but it only angers the blonde more. She snarls at the vampire who realized that shooting wasn’t working. So he dropped his weapon and flashes away. Clarke wasted no time and chases after him beyond the tree line.

She shifted mid way through her chase and caught up to him easily. She bit down on his right shoulder when he was in reach and even though her initial thought is to kill, she knows that they needed answers to why they were attacked. The vampire tries to wriggle himself free from the hold as blood drips from his bitten shoulder but Clarke only shook him forcefully and bit down harder until he was unconscious from the pain. She then carried him by her teeth back to the pack that she’s already starting to consider as her family.

Once Clarke stepped out from the tree line, Lexa and her family were shocked to see a very large white wolf returning with the unconscious vampire between its teeth. She slowly walks towards them and drops the guy by Lexa’s feet. Lexa and her pack were on their defensive stances but the wolf had its head down so as to not appear as threatening to them. Anya was the one who remembered the legend shared amongst all wolf pack and quickly realizes what Clarke truly is. She cautiously moves closer to her sister without looking away from the white wolf and gently held Lexa’s left wrist to get her attention.

“Lex... She’s a Prime.” Anya said softly to Lexa but the rest heard her as well. It dawned on them; their eyes widen and gasps could be heard from some of them.

Clarke heard the exchange and whimpers with her head still facing down in front of Lexa. They were all speechless by the Prime’s submissive position when Marcus came and stood beside his daughter before he spoke up. “She may be a Prime. But she’s showing her submission because she’s afraid of you.” They stood in shock and were at a lost for what to do or say.

“She’s afraid... of us?” Lexa asks incredulously.

“Yes. Our past is something that made us wary of others. You may accept her for being a hybrid but a Prime is a whole new different thing.”

They were about to kneel to show her that they were not like the others but Marcus stopped them. “Don’t. She’s submitting to _you_. She doesn’t want to be viewed as the ‘almighty’ Prime but only just... as Clarke. Please.” Marcus explains to them solemnly while he gently caresses the Prime’s face when she turns and leans her head on his chest.

When Clarke wasn’t moving her head away from Marcus, Lexa cautiously reaches out and touches the wolf. The Prime slowly moves her head away from Marcus and faces the brunette. Lexa drops her hand to her side; her eyes widen as the Prime stood at her full height. The rest were no better with their reaction. The Prime stood at 5 foot 8 on all fours; just a few inches taller than Lexa. She could feel the wolf’s breath on her face. And what surprises her and the others was when the wolf licks her left cheek.

“She’s just glad that you’re okay.” Marcus says as he smiles softly at the gesture. Lexa’s lips curled up to a genuine smile and brought her hand up again to caress the side of the wolf’s face. The wolf closes her eyes and leans into the touch while the rest of the pack came forward slowly. They stopped abruptly when the wolf suddenly opened her eyes and raises her head and stares at them. After a few moments, the wolf nods once to them as they let out a breath of relief. They moved closer and reach out to touch her. She then licks each of their hand in return. But when it comes to Raven, she playfully nips at the hand which earned a yelp in surprise by the brunette. She held her hand to her chest as the wolf huffs out what sounded like a laugh.

“A-Are you laughing... at me? Seriously Clarke.” The rest of them chuckles at the situation. “Can’t believe a wolf could joke.” She rolled her eyes as she reaches out again and touches the wolf. But this time, the wolf licks her hand in return.

She then looks to Marcus and without needing to ask what she wanted; he proceeded to take off his jacket as Clarke turns around and shifted back to her human form. He then drapes his jacket over her shoulders and she turns back around hesitantly and faces everybody. All of them were still looking at her in awe when it was broken by the groans coming from the vampire by their feet. He woke up to burning pain all over his body. “What... is... happening... to... me...?” He grunts and breathes harshly through gritted teeth.

“You’ve been poisoned.” She said calmly while looking down at the vampire in pain. “Not sure how long you’ll have but I hope you’ll be chattier soon.” Clarke looks to Marcus and gave him a nod. The man grabs the vampire by the front of his coat and lifts him up like he weighs nothing. He asks Indra for a place to secure him and she led him into the basement. Clarke’s attention then went back to the pack that was still looking at her with amazement which made her look away shyly. Lexa steps forward and with gentle hand, she carefully pushes Clarke’s chin up to meet her eyes.

“You’re a Prime.” Lexa said softly.

“Yeah.” Clarke replies as she looks away from Lexa’s eyes.

“Hey...” She tried to get her attention again, “I don’t care. This doesn’t change anything.” Clarke nods her head repeatedly. “Come on, let’s get you clean up.” Lexa then turns to her pack mates and told them to get rid of the headless vampires. They began cleaning up while Lexa led Clarke to her room. “You can shower in there and I’ll leave some clothes on the bed.”

“Thank you.” Clarke mumbles then gave a tight lipped smile before turning to walk into the bathroom. Once the bathroom door shuts with a quiet click, Lexa smiles at the thought of Clarke being a Prime and went about to grab some loose t-shirt, sweatpants, a sports bra and boxer briefs and left them on her bed. She then joins the others in cleaning up the mess. 

~

Marcus helped the kids clean up the mess after securing the vampire in the basement. And once they were done, they gathered in the living room; eagerly waiting on Clarke. A few minutes later, Marcus heard Clarke stepping out of the room and when she was climbing down the stairs, he flashes to the bottom of it and welcome her into his open arms. He hugs her and kisses the top of her head then proceeds together with his arm around her shoulders to the living room where everyone was waiting. As she enters the room, everyone stood up and was about to bow to her when Clarke spoke up.

“Please... don’t.” They all look at each other nervously. “You guys don’t ever have to submit to me, okay. And I mean it. No bowing or baring your necks to me. I’m just Clarke.” She makes her point clear as she walks to the empty spot on the couch and sat down with Marcus by her side. The rest of them took their own seats as well.

Clarke can see the questions in their eyes but none of them wanted to start. Octavia was already fidgeting in her seat and when no one spoke, she took it upon herself to start. “You’re a Prime? Why didn’t you tell us? We would have been fine with it.” Octavia blasts her questions with excitement in her eyes. Clarke only chuckles at the younger girl’s eagerness.

“But there hasn’t been a Prime in existence like... ever. I personally thought it was just a story for pups, you know.” Anya added.

“Pfft!! Who cares about that? She’s here now. After all this time, I never thought I would ever meet one.” Raven interrupted happily.

Clarke smiled and shook her head at the three of them. “Yes, I am a Prime. I was born on the hour of a full hunter’s moon. Prime wolves are _very_ rare. Even before me, one existed nearly a thousand years before I was born.” She pauses and remembered the day when Octavia offered for her to join in their pack run. “This is why I declined your offer to run with you guys. I wasn’t sure how you guys were going to react to it.”

“But... why hide yourself from us? It is an honour to meet a Prime.” Octavia offers sincerely.

“I guess but... The reason I never told you guys is because of a past experience. People treated you like some kind of a... ‘God’ or royalty. But then when they found out what you really are, they turned on you; Prime or not.” She sighs and shook her head at the memory. “Hatred for hybrids goes way deeper. If my father’s pack can turn on him; their Alpha, for mating with my witch mother, a Prime doesn’t mean anything as well.” Clarke could see how surprised Lincoln, Bellamy and Echo are by that knowledge.

She nodded at their silent question. “Yeah. I told you three that I’m originally a hybrid of a shifter father and a witch mother. And I told you how Marcus came and accidentally sired me. But yes, my birth father was an Alpha of his pack.”

“They turned on him?” Bellamy asks; shocked by the truth.

“Yes. And my mother and grandmother’s coven was the ones who helped them find my parents.” Clarke scoffs. “Funny how they would work together to get rid of my parents and me but the idea of their species loving each other was... revolting.”

“From what I’ve learned about a Prime is that we are supposed to be respected and protected but it made no difference when you’re a hybrid. Their hatred and disgust towards me was beyond anything. So Prime or not, they turned on me too.” She pauses and smiles sadly at the memory. “I didn’t want to be treated differently, I never asked for it. I was accidentally discovered when another shifter caught me during my night run through the woods. I didn’t realize that I was being watched and followed. The next day they bombarded me while I was in town buying my groceries. That’s why I don’t shift often. I didn’t want to risk getting caught like that.” 

“They got so overzealous about it and soon words travel that I exist. Some came from over the world just to get a glimpse of me. But when they saw me with Marcus; a vampire, they got angry and told me to kill him. Vampires and shifters have always, always hated each other. I guess some things don’t change. But I’m glad I get to change your minds.” She smiles and looks at each and every one of them who smiles back in return.

“Anyways, I told them what I am and that Marcus saved me but they didn’t care and got disgusted by the idea instead. They started calling me an ‘abomination’ and saying that, ‘I shouldn’t be a Prime’ or that ‘I’m a disgrace to the wolves’.” Clarke shrugs. “A mob of them gathered together and came after us.” She took a breath before continuing. “Marcus was out hunting that night when they gathered around our place. There were hundreds of them and I thought that was it; that that night would be my end. That I could finally be reunited with my birth parents. I was ready for it and my only hope was that Marcus would be safe.”

“But what got to me was when they brought Marcus forward; all tied up and weak. He was shot with multiple wooden arrows and they told me to finish him off. And that if I did, I would be forgiven. But the moment I saw him, close to dying, I saw red and I couldn’t care less if I’ll be forgiven. I did nothing wrong, we just wanted to be left alone. And at that moment, all I felt was immense anger towards my kind. They don’t deserve _me_. They were willing to kill me... a Prime. So yeah, I let my wolf take over. It’s the same feeling I had when I kill all those vampires for revenge for killing Genevieve.” Clarke said and only Octavia, Raven, Anya and Lexa were the ones that understood. The rest were confused when Octavia mouthed, ‘later’ to them.

“So I shifted and without noticing it, I released my pheromones at its maximum. They quivered and knelt in submission, pleading for me to stop but I couldn’t hear them; I _didn’t want_ to hear them. Some of the younger and weaker ones died because of it.” The looks on all of their faces was pure horror.

She smiled sadly at them, “Trust me; back then, I didn’t even know how powerful I am. That night was the first. And I ripped the rest of them into pieces. Some managed to fight me but when I bit them, they howl in pain and started groaning. That’s when I realized that my bite could kill them too. So I just left them to die painfully. I killed all of them so that the story of seeing a Prime in existence dies with them. There were rumours after that but nothing conclusive. And after that, Marcus and I left again and found a new place to settle in. I kept my pheromones dulled and we have been in hiding ever since.”

“So that vampire earlier...” Lincoln trails off.

“Yeah. He’s dying.” She nodded slowly as she answers him.

“So you’re saying...”

“My bite is poisonous to anyone.”

“Is there a cure?”

“My blood. Ironic isn’t it that I could take away a life with my bite and I can also heal them with my blood.”

“How did you find out about your blood being the cure?” Indra asks this time.

Marcus decided to answer for her on this one. “She had a nightmare once and when I tried to wake her up, she accidentally bit me. I tried human blood, animal blood. She even compelled a shifter to donate a cup of blood but still it didn’t work.”

“When we ran out of blood, I fed him mine. Any other blood could sustain him but it won’t heal him. And because of that, we were running out of blood quite fast. So the general idea was to sustain him long enough for me to find fresh blood. I left him to go hunting but when I returned he was up and waiting for me by our front door with a ridiculous grin on his face.” Clarke teases and she turns to face Marcus and they both share a smile. “He told me what happened and we did another try and sure enough, my blood is the cure.”

“I’m glad to be a guinea pig for your experiments, sweetheart.” Marcus teases back and kisses Clarke on the side of her head as she rolls her eyes at him. Everybody chuckles and smiled at the interaction.

“I’m sorry for what happened to you before.” Lexa said suddenly. “I never thought that our kind could be so cruel even to a Prime.”

“It’s alright, Lexa. Like I told you before, each species have good and bad people in them and not all are the same. Take you guys for example.” Clarke teases which got a laugh from all of them.

“Yeah we are pretty awesome huh.” Raven jokingly added.

Clarke smiles, “That you are. But uh... I would much appreciate it if this stays between us.”

“Of course.” Lexa replies and changes the subject. “Now on to the important matter; the vampire that attacked us.”

“Let’s go question him.” 

~

They all proceeded to the basement where the vampire was left tied to a chair. He was writhing in pain in his seat. The veins in his body are turning black and he was sweating profusely.

“You want to tell us who sent you?” Lexa asks calmly. She then turns to Clarke, “How long does he have?” Clarke walks closer to him to inspect and she saw how dark his veins were.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I’ve never really poisoned a vampire...” Marcus cleared his throat at that which gained a smile and an eye roll from Clarke as she turns her head towards him, “As young as this one before.” She shook her head in amusement and turns back to the writhing vampire. “But then again, I’m not really sure though. Vampires are basically immortal. All previous vampires that I’ve ever bitten, I put them out of their misery right away.”

“Hmm. How long did you last before Clarke found the cure?” Lexa asks Marcus.

“I believe it was about a couple of weeks.” Marcus answers while Clarke nods her confirmation.

He was still grunting and breathing harshly. “T-There’s... a c-cure...?”

“Yes, we’ll give it to you if you agree to tell us why you and your men attacked us.”

“Make it... stop... Please...” He whimpers. Clarke looks to Marcus who moves towards the vampire, tilts his head back and opens his mouth. Clarke bit her wrist open and let a few of her blood drip into the vampire’s open mouth. It took a couple of minutes for his dark veins to disappear. And soon he was breathing normally. A few moments later, he started to laugh.

“Well, now what makes you think I’m going to talk? You won’t kill me because I’m the only clue you have. So...” He shrugs nonchalantly. Growls could be heard from the pack. But Octavia was the one who was ready to pounce.

“Octavia stop!” Clarke spoke with authority. Soon Octavia and the rest of the pack were barring the necks in submission. “I’m sorry.” Clarke dulls her pheromones immediately. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Clarke said desperately when Lexa quickly pulled the blonde in an embrace.

“It’s okay. We’re okay.” She whispers repeatedly in Clarke’s ear as the rest took a breath to calm themselves down. The vampire looks on between them all with amusement in his eyes.

“That was impressive.” The vampire says then looks to Lexa, “I guess we were wrong, looks like_ you_ are her pet instead?” Lexa growls when Marcus flashes before the man and punches him until his chair tilted sideways and fell along with him as well. The vampire smiles as Marcus pulls him upright again. Clarke came closer to him and un-dulls her smell; letting the vampire take a whiff of her. His eyes widen when he realizes how strong Clarke is. But he’s also confused by the different smell coming from her as well. The blonde felt his fear spiked but he schooled his features to appear unbothered. Lexa and her pack felt the blonde’s pheromones and were surprised at how strong it is even when Clarke wasn’t really doing anything. If that is how powerful it is when she’s not doing anything, imagine the power when she releases her pheromones at full blast. 

“You’re the strongest _mutt_ I’ve ever encounter. Nice one, pup.” The vampire said dismissively but Clarke knows he’s already freaking out.

“You watch your tongue before I cut it out and feed it to you.” Clarke threatens. The vampire gulps but held his chin up trying not to appear weak. “You younglings think that you could do whatever you want just because you’re a vampire. You’re like what?” Clarke leans down and sniffs him. She scoffs, “You’re not even a century’s old. And already you think you’re better than all of us.”

“I’m still older than you mutt!” The vampire replies defiantly. Marcus punches him again.

“Are you so sure about that?” Clarke snarls at him as her eyes changes to that of her hybrid’s. He started shaking and gulping as he stares into the hybrid eyes of Clarke.

“Wh-what a-are you?” He manages to stutter out.

“None of your concern. Now, you know that my bite is poisonous to you so I could just bite you again and maybe this time, we’ll see if you really are an immortal.” The vampire shivers. “Now, tell us what we want to know.”

“I c-can’t. Or she’ll kill me.”

“Newsflash kid, you are trapped in a basement with me, seven shifters, a witch and a 700 year old vampire. If you go back, empty handed, ‘_she_’, I presume is your master, will kill you for failing. And if you don’t tell us what we want to know, _we’re_ going to kill you. So choose. Would you rather die by your master’s hands or ours?”

The vampire looks away and kept his mouth shut. Clarke sighs and turns to Indra, “Do you want to work your magic on him?” The vampire looks up nervously between Clarke and Indra. “No, I want to see what else you can do.” Indra smirks at Clarke.

“I don’t know. It’s not going to be pleasant.” Clarke turns back to the vampire and then turns back to the others. “If any of you are not fans of bones breaking, now is your chance to leave.”

“No. We want to see what you can do.” Raven replies which earns a nod from the rest.

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She shrugs before turning her attention back to the vampire. “Oh, I’m part witch by the way.” Before he could say anything, she made a fist with her left hand and said a curse in Latin. “Capitis dolorem!” _(Head pain) _The vampire arches his back and screams at the top of his lungs in pain for a full minute. Everybody was open mouthed when they saw Clarke using her magic. “Prohibere!” _(Stop)_ Clarke said as she un-fists her hand. She bends down and was eye level to him again. “Feel like talking yet?”

“Fuck you!” He snarls and pants.

She cursed him again but this time she left it for a couple more minutes which led to bleeding in his eyes, ears and nose. She stops the pain, “Now?” The vampire gave a weak ‘go to hell’ and spat on her face. Clarke wipes her face and gritted her teeth. She opens her left palm and pointed it to his left hand and said another curse. “Manu confractus!” _(Break hand) _Everybody heard the cracking of bones in his hand as he screams but he still wouldn’t say anything. Clarke kept up with that until she has broken every bone in his body. But since he’s a vampire, they heal instantly but feeling the pain over and over again is the worst kind of torture. A feeling that she knows all too well.

The vampire finally gave in after over an hour of broken bones, “S-Stop... please... I’ll... I’ll t-tell you... Just... stop...”

“We’re listening.” Lexa said.

“N-Nia... M-my leader, her name is Nia. S-she sent u-us to destroy your p-pack.” Lexa growls and her pheromones were spiking. Her pack members are in between snarling in anger and baring their necks in submission because of Lexa’s pheromones. Clarke didn’t feel the effect of the pheromones but she did noticed how tensed Marcus was when he heard that name. She kept it in mind to ask him about it later.

“How did she find us?!”

“F-from a guy... w-who said he was once a member of your pack.”

“Finn.” She growls out the name. “What else?!”

“Nia wanted you dead and she will kill everyone you know and love along the way until she gets to you.” He said nervously.

“That woman never stops does she?” Lexa said while pacing back and forth while Anya was trying to calm her sister down. She turns back to the vampire and growls her next question, “Where is she?!”

The vampire flinches, “She moves around a lot. Never stays in one place long. Right after she sent us, she moved again. I don’t know where she is.” Lexa groans in frustration and started pacing again.

“How are you going to pass the message if you succeeded in killing us?” Anya asks calmly.

“We call a number and they will tell us where to meet.”

“Where was she last before she moved?”

“Her last camp was 7 miles west from here. I don’t have a clue where her next move is.” Anya sighs and stood back with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Anything else you want to share?” Clarke asks suddenly.

The vampire looks at the blonde like a deer caught in the headlight. “No. No. That’s all I know. I s-swear.” Clarke nods but she came closer to him anyway.

“You’re not really a good liar.” She grabbed his head and made him look straight in her eyes.

“If there is anything else, speak now.” He was in a daze when he started speaking again. “There’s a witch with her. She helped cover her tracks so she won’t be found. That’s how she escapes.”

“Experienced witch or young?”

“She’s young but quite experienced for her age. She was taken by Nia about a year ago.”

“Anything else?”

“No.”

“You will take a nap and only Lexa, Marcus or I would be able to wake you. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now nap.” As soon as she said that, the vampire’s head hung low and sleep came to him instantly. She stood up straight and looks at the rest of them who was already looking at her. Clarke then saw how deep in thought the sisters were and decided to usher them all out of the basement.

When everybody was settling in the living room, Clarke had a private conversation with Indra. “We need to cloak this house. Nia might come looking if she never heard from her people. She might even send re-enforcements or worse she might make her own appearance. And they’re not ready yet.”

Indra agreed and the both of them step outside of the house while the rest of them watch on. The two women stood side by side holding each other’s hand as Clarke started saying a phrase. She told Indra to repeat after her and soon they chanted the phrase over and over all around the house. When Clarke deemed it cloaked enough, they stopped and went back into the house. She was still stood outside of the house and Clarke could already feel the tension radiating from everyone inside. She took a breath and walked into the house, into the living room and sat next to Lexa who was silently staring at a spot on the coffee table. If the table could feel the heat of her stare, it would be on fire right about now. She quietly sat there and observes every each one of them. The mated pairs are all trying to soothe each other while Marcus is standing by the window staring out into the open, deep in thought. And Indra was in the kitchen making tea. Everybody seemed to be in their own thoughts and the tension was getting higher by the minute and low growling were starting to be heard from some of them. With them busy with their silent fuming, she decided to blast her soothing pheromones in order to calm everyone down before their heads explodes. A few seconds later, breaths of relief can be heard from them.

“Whoa... I feel... light... all of the sudden. Do you guys felt that?” Raven voices out to the rest who nodded their head in agreement but also in confusion.

“Yeah, one minute I was... fuming and the next I felt... serene.” Octavia added. Clarke was silently observing them but unbeknownst to her, Marcus was already looking at her with a smirk on his face. Before anyone could say anything else, Indra came in and set a tray of mugs on the table when suddenly all pairs of eyes narrowed in on Clarke. The blonde didn’t realize that the attention was on her so she took a mug and sat back on the couch, casually blowing on it before taking a sip.

She then looks up from her drink and was surprise that all eyes were on her. “What?”

“Did you just... soothe... us?” Lexa asks.

“Oh! Right. Uhm, you guys feel better?” Everyone nodded numbly, still looking lost. “Yeah, I’m a Prime. Everything about me is heightened. I could already feel the tension in here from outside the house. So I uh... helped.” She answers nonchalantly with a shrug and sipped on her hot tea again.

“You felt us?” Lexa asks, surprised.

“Yeah, you guys were pretty tense. Growls were already starting to erupt from some of you. This Nia woman must be something to get that reaction from you guys.”

“Uh, yeah. Thank you, by the way for the...”

“It’s my pleasure.” Clarke offers a smile. “So, you want to tell me who Nia is?” Lexa looks to Anya who was already looking at her.

“Nia killed our parents and our pack when we were young.” Anya starts. “She said that she wanted the land that we lived on but when our parents and our grandfather, who was the Alpha, refused to give it up, she and her coven of vampires killed them all.”

Lexa continues after Anya, “Our parents told us to lead the other kids to safety but Anya and I are the only ones that managed to escape. The other kids weren’t fast enough. Anya was 17 so she could already shift and I was 13 back then. She told me to get on her back and that’s how we got away. Indra found us roaming the woods about a month after our escape and took us in. We didn’t trust her at first but... she was insistent.” Lexa recalls with a chuckle.

“It took them a while to be trusting of me but once they were, they were a couple of troublemakers.” Indra added with a smile. Anya and Lexa return the smiles.

“Well anyways, I think Nia just wanted to kill us all. If she wanted the land, she wouldn’t still be coming after us.” Anya said. “Somehow she manages to find out our whereabouts after a few years and well...” Anya looks to Lexa sadly.

“A man sent Costia’s remains to me in a box and told me that Nia’s coming after us next before he slit his own throat in front of me. I guess he was compelled. So we pack up and left. 3 years of peace and I guess now she has found us again.” Lexa said quietly.

Clarke reaches out for Lexa’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. “I’m sorry.”

“She won’t stop until all of us are dead.” Lexa shrugs and smiles sadly to her.

“Hey, we’re not giving up. You have Marcus and me now. We’ll stop her. Together.” Clarke looks to everyone else on the last part. They all nod their heads with determination in their eyes. “Now that we know she has a witch working for her, good thing you guys have two in your pack now.” Clarke teases to lighten the mood which was a success because it got Lexa to smile.

“True.” Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hand and look towards the rest of her family. “It’s time to prepare ourselves.”

Clarke looks up at Marcus who was still standing by the window. “Father, you know who Nia is, don’t you?” He snapped his head to Clarke at being called on and sighed.

“Yes.” He breathes out and started recalling what he remembers of that vial woman. “I was a youngling of about 50 years when my sire and I encountered her. The story that my sire used to tell me of Nia is that she strives for power. What I was told is that shifters and witches existed in this world before the vampires ever did. The first of our kind was created with dark magic and from then on, they sired others. Some of us sired others for companions, some like Nia, for power whereby others like me were given a choice. I was attacked by a vampire when my sire killed it and saved me. She gave me a choice before she turned me. I figured that I could show my gratitude to her and that I could save people like how she saved me.” Marcus smiles sadly before continuing. “I was told that she always wanted vampires to be superior of them all. Anyways... she offered us a place in her army but my sire rejected her offer and fought her off, just enough time for me to get away. My sire gave her life to save mine. I never thought I would see that woman again... until now.”

Clarke got up and walked over to Marcus and hugs him. The rest realizes the seriousness of the situation and what Nia’s goal is. They needed to be prepared and they needed to start now. 

~

“The vampire said that Nia’s last camp was 7 miles west from here. It should be around this area here.” Clarke says as she points the area on the map on the table. “I would be able to know where they’re heading once I’m there though.”

“No. No, definitely not. It’s too dangerous. They could have left a trap there.” Lexa interrupts her with her rant.

“I know that’s why you’re coming with me.” Clarke counters without missing a beat and Lexa was left open mouth. Clarke smirks then turns to Raven. “Raven, I notice that you’re good in fixing and building things. Do you think you could create a weapon that would hurt, maim or kill Nia’s people?”

“I may have a few ideas.” Raven replied.

“Father, maybe you could help her with that?” Clarke asks Marcus who nods his head in agreement and turns to Raven, “Tell me what you need.” Marcus started. And so Raven and Marcus began their discussion privately.

“I need you two,” She pointed at the siblings. “to stay here with Indra. The house is thoroughly cloaked but just keep your eyes and ears open. And the rest of you will follow me to the camp site.” They all agree to the plan. She then walks to the back exit while Lexa along with Lincoln, Anya and Echo wordlessly followed soon after.

“Alright, you guys need to shift.” They were removing their clothes when Lexa saw Clarke standing a ways away from them facing the tree line. “Aren’t you going to shift?”

Clarke turns around and faces her, “It’s best if I don’t.”

“Then how are we going to communicate?”

“You’ll see. Now shift.” Clarke teases as she slightly pushes Lexa away. Lexa narrows her eyes at Clarke with a smirk before moving away to shift. Once the four of them are in their wolf forms, Clarke closes her eyes and concentrates on calling her wolf.

_“I’m here.” _Her wolf answers.

_“I need you to connect to Lexa, Anya, Echo and Lincoln.” _Clarke said through her mind.

_“Of course.”_ Her wolf said and soon connects telepathically to the other four.

_“Hello Lexa, Anya, Echo and Lincoln.”_

_“Woah hey, who is that?” _Anya asks confused when she heard an unfamiliar voice in her head. She then looks around her to Lincoln, Echo and Lexa who had their head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. Clarke was standing at the side observing the four wolves with amusement in her eyes.

_“I am the Prime wolf in Clarke. Don’t worry, whatever you have to telepathically say, Clarke can hear us. She is after all... me.”_

The four of them turn to look at Clarke who raises her eyebrows at them. _“Uhm... oookay. What do we call you?”_

_“Clarke.” _The wolf deadpanned. That got a quiet giggle out of Clarke.

_“I’m confused.”_

_“We’ll explain later. Right now, just to make sure, can all four of you hear us clearly?”_

_“Yes.” _The four of them replied in unison.

_“Good, let’s go.” _Then they’re off running towards the campsite, the four of them just barely manage to keep up with Clarke.

_“You are full of surprises.” _Lexa said. Clarke turns her head to the side and winks at Lexa.

When they got to about half a mile away from the campsite, Clarke abruptly stops. She looks around and sniffs the air. She squats down behind a boulder and the others followed her lead.

_“What is it?”_ Lexa asks.

_“They’re up in the trees on our 2 o’clock, 10 and 12.” _Clarke said.

_“I don’t see them.”_

_“Wait here.”_

_“No, Clarke!” _Before they could stop her, she was gone. But soon heard grunts and followed by bodies falling to the ground with a thud. The four of them jog to where the campsite is but before Clarke could stop them, Echo accidentally steps through an invisible trap around the campsite. She tried to step back out but it only electrocuted the poor wolf. Echo lost consciousness right after.

_“What’s going on?” _and _“What’s happening?” _Lexa and Anya ask respectively.

_“You should have waited for my say so.” _Clarke says distractedly as she moves around the trap with calculative steps to see what she’s dealing with.

_“What now?” _Anya asks; panic laced in her voice.

_“Shhh...” _Was all Clarke said._ “Okay. I think I can get this down but only for a moment. You need to be ready to grab her out of this line.”_ Clarke explains as she points to where the invisible line is. The three of them shifted to their human form but Lincoln is the one that stood right behind the invisible line; ready to pull Echo out.

Once Clarke started chanting to get the shield down, the outline of the trap started to glow. It’s like a small dome with a diameter of about 5 meters wide and 3 meters tall. She’s been chanting for a minute when she saw a small window opening large enough for the wolf to be pulled through and so she gave Lincoln a ‘go ahead’ to pull the unconscious wolf out. He quickly reaches in to the unconscious wolf and pulls her out. Once Echo was out, the trap became useless and Clarke drop down on her butt feeling a bit spent. Lexa was by her side in an instant. Whatever magic this witch uses, it’s definitely strong but also felt familiar. She was catching her breath when a scent caught her. Vampires. But one stood out from the rest and it smelt... old. Older than the ones she ever encountered. She knew at that moment, Nia was close by and there is also another scent with her. A witch. But this witch’s scent smelt familiar to her. A scent lost to her since her grandmother died. A scent that is still within her skin but was very faint since her wolf scent empowers her vampire’s and witch’s scent. But it couldn’t be, can it?

“There’re coming! Lincoln can you carry her?” Clarke asks pointing to the unconscious wolf.

“Yes.”

“Okay, get her home and stay there. Do_ not_ come back for us. Understood?” Lincoln could only nod furiously. “Go! We’ll be right behind you.” Lincoln wasted no time and carried Echo and ran as fast as he could all the way home.

“How many?” Lexa asks while looking around them.

“Definitely more than 10. Nia’s close by as well. Shift, now!” Clarke commands. Lexa and Anya both know not to argue and shifted.

Once they did, a group of 20 vampires appeared and surrounded them; slowly closing in on them. One of the vampires snarls and started lunging towards Clarke when she decapitates him easy. 4 others came running, trying to avenge their fallen comrade when they were met with the same fate. Anya and Lexa battle off six together; biting and clawing them before finally ripping their heads off. One manages to put a choke hold on Lexa. She was yelping and struggling to get the vampire off when Clarke saw her in trouble. She ran to Lexa’s aid and jumped on the vampire’s back before poisoning him with her bite. While the vampire was writhing on the ground in pain, Lexa bit his face off. The blonde had a proud smile and took the small amount of time to caress Lexa’s wolf face before 3 more came at Clarke with guns blazing. Some shot got to her but it didn’t deter her at all. She killed 2 by breaking a fallen branch in two and threw it straight into their hearts. She then poisoned the other one by biting him as well. A gunshot sounded off behind her and she heard a yelp. She turned and saw that Anya was hit on her side as she was falling to the ground. 3 vampires were closing in on her so Clarke stomps on the head of the one she had poisoned and flashes her way to Anya; ripped the throats out of two vampires and drained and bit off the neck; decapitating the last one that was about to finish Anya off. Lexa took out 3. She was finishing the last two when she heard the gunshot. She hastily finishes off the last vampire before running towards her fallen sister. She shifted back to her human form and kneels by her sister’s head. The brunette lifts her sister’s head and rests it on her lap while Clarke bit her wrist open and fed her blood to Anya. Soon the bullet that was lodged in her side plops out and her wound heals instantly. Anya’s wolf eyes flutters open and she shifted back to her human form.

“God! That tasted like shit! Yuck!” Anya says in disgust which received a chuckle from Clarke.

“Have you tasted shit before?” Clarke teases.

“No.” Anya answers in an appalled manner.

“Then how do you know it tastes like shit?” Anya narrows her eyes at Clarke’s smart ass comment.

“Shut up.” She said before the corner of her lips quirk up, “Thank you by the way.” Clarke smiles and shook her head.

“You’re okay. Thank God, you’re okay.” Lexa whispers repeatedly and sat her sister up and hugs her tight. Anya groans and hugs her sister in return.

“I’m okay kid. I’m here. Thank you, Clarke.” Anya was looking at Clarke with a grateful smile while hugging her sister. Clarke returns the smile and breathes a sigh of relief. Their moment was cut short when they heard a clap of hands from behind them. The three of them turned and saw Nia, in all of her glory. She’s wearing a long black coat that reaches just above her ankle and a sword hanging on her left side waist. Her eyes are still as cold as ice and that smile is nothing but evil.

“I’m surprised you survived. I’d thought for sure that 20 vampires would get the job done but... alas.” She smiles and looks around at the blood and dead vampires scattering all over the place. Then she looks up and sets her sights on Clarke. “Ah, you’ve found the Prime.” The three of them tried to keep their reaction neutral but Nia had a twinkle in her eyes. “Yes. I know what you are, my dear. And I did my research on you. Magnificent creature you are.” Nia smiles brightly before she continues, “You see, 200 years ago, I witness the annihilation of hundreds of wolves. I was mesmerized when I saw a huge white wolf making hundreds of them submit before killing them all. When it shifted back, I was surprised when she ran and aided one of my kind. I’ve been looking for you for the past two century. And now that I’ve found you, I have a proposition for you.” Nia offers. But when Clarke didn’t say anything, the woman continues.

“You see, I hunt... their kinds for a living.” She begins pointed in disgust at the sisters. “And I was by chance in their packs’ area while on a trail to find _you_.” She points to Clarke. “They were just collateral damages really.” Nia smiles as Lexa and Anya growls.

“Why still come after us when you’ve already taken everything from us?” Lexa asks through her gritted teeth.

“Because you got away.” Nia shrugs nonchalantly before fixing a glare at Lexa. “No one_ ever _got away from me. So how did you do it, huh?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. All we did was run. It’s not our problem that you’re getting old and sloppy.” A few moments of silent glares from Nia before she suddenly laughs out loud at the insult.

“No matter. You don’t matter to me anymore. You were just a game for me anyway. Now she,” She points to Clarke, “is what I really wanted. You two mutts were just in my way.” She turns her sights to Clarke. “Join me. Help me eradicate all of the filthy mutts around. Then you and I can rule the world.”

“What makes you think, I’m going to help you? Those that you call mutts are still _my _kind. Those wolves you saw me killed two centuries ago tried to kill the man you saw me saved. I was protecting the only family I have left. I don’t care about domination. You started the war, you finish it yourself. I am _not_ going to help you.” Clarke snarls.

Nia clicks her tongue, disappointment shown on her face. Soon a young teenage brunette with blue eyes came into view from behind Nia. She looks timid and scared. Nia turns towards the young witch with faux excitement. “Ah! Here she is. Meet my witch. Don’t let the timid look fool you, she’s quite powerful for a 14 year old.” She turns her sights to the sisters and then back at Clarke, “I had try asking you nicely but seeing as you’d much rather stay with your kind, I guess I’m going to have to go with plan B then.” Nia turns to the girl and gave her a stern nod. The girl looks conflicted and look to the three of them apologetically before raising both her open palms and directed them towards the three women.

“Dolor!” _(Pain)_ The girl said out her spell.

“Nos protegat!” _(Shield us)_ Clarke counters with her palms open at her sides. Both Clarke and the girl were shock but for different reasons. Clarke finally realizes the scent. This witch must have been from The Primus coven; her grandmother and mother’s coven.

Primus which loosely translates to ‘The First’ was the first coven of witches to ever exist in this world. Clarke hasn’t heard from her people since her grandmother flee from them. Throughout her 400 years of life, she has never encountered any of them; which led her to believe that her coven was already extinct. But then here this girl is. Primus was the only coven to use Latin as their language for spells. So if this girl uses Latin, it could only mean that she’s from the same coven. As for the girl, she was surprised that a werewolf is doing magic.

Nia had an appalled look on her face when she realizes that Clarke is a hybrid. While their spells are pushing against each other, Lexa and Anya both use Nia’s distraction to sneak an attack on her. They shifted and ran towards the woman but Nia easily got the upper hand. She then flings the both of them off towards a tree a few feet away and knocking them both unconscious.

Clarke saw it happened and so she looks at the girl before she slowly raises her open left palm and point it towards the girl, “Dormi!” _(Go to sleep)_ The girl suddenly lost consciousness and fell to the ground. If anyone didn’t know, the girl looks dead rather than just sleeping. Nia turns towards the girl and was surprised that she was suddenly unconscious on the ground.

“You cost me my witch!”

“She is strong but not strong enough.” Clarke said calmly. She then raises her right palm towards Nia, “Dolor!” But the woman didn’t even flinch. Instead she had a smug smile on her face. Clarke was surprised and confused by it.

The woman took out a necklace she was wearing and showed it to Clarke. “Do you think I wouldn’t have a contingency plan in case a witch tried to kill me?” She laughs. Nia then flashes in front of the blonde and chokes her. She then lifts the blonde up as her legs dangles above the ground. “Abomination!” Nia snarls angrily at Clarke who is trying to get some air into her lungs. “You’re going to pay for what you did to my witch!”

“She... was... never... yours...” Clarke gasps out from the choke Nia had on her.

The woman pulls Clarke closer to her face, “You may be a Prime but I am much older and stronger than you. I will kill this pack of yours and you won’t be able to stop me!”

Clarke lifts both of her legs and slams them on to Nia’s mid section; breaking herself free from the woman’s grasp. “Nobody hurts my family...” She growls. Her nails started turning to claws and as she looks up to the older woman, her hybrid eyes are already shining through while also baring her hybrid canines. Nia’s eyes widens at the realization of what Clarke truly is.

“Impossible...” The woman gasped out.

Clarke snarls her teeth at the woman, who in return snarls back as her eyes turned pitched black and her fangs growing sharper. Clarke flashes forth to the woman and swipes her right claw to the woman’s face before flashing behind the woman and kicking her back. Before the woman could fall forward, Clarke flashes in front of her and slams both of her fists to Nia’s chest. The woman was knocked back a few feet from the force before crashing down to the ground. Clarke then moves towards the fallen woman and was about to reach down when Nia punches Clarke’s sternum hard. The force of the impact had Clarke flying backwards a couple of feet before she landed heavily to the ground. She was then lifted up by her jacket and thrown through a nearest tree.

“You are strong, but not strong enough!” Nia growls angrily; using Clarke’s words against her.

The woman came closer and grabs Clarke by her throat with both hands but Clarke punches the woman a couple of times before she claws all over the woman’s face and chest repeatedly. While Clarke was distracting the older woman by clawing on her, she rips off the necklace from the woman’s neck and tosses it away; out of sight. She then grabs Nia by her collar and slams her to a tree. She did it another couple of times before throwing the older woman to a thickest tree she sees. When the older woman was on the ground trying to recover, Clarke flashes towards the fallen woman when suddenly she was impaled through her abdomen by a sword that Nia already took out from her side sheath. The blonde gasps with wide eyes and look down at the sword that was sticking out from her. She drop to the ground on her side as the pain from the stab wound begin to escalate. She started groaning in pain when Nia spoke.

“Hurts, doesn’t it? The sword is specially made, you see. It is infused with both silver and wood. The mixture then enters the bloodstream when a victim is pierced or scratched by it. It’s like poison. One of my brilliant idea and a good thing I came up with it too.” She then kneels down beside Clarke and swipes the blonde’s hair away from her face. “I never thought in my one thousand years, that a hybrid of all three would be possible. But then, here you are.” She smirks before back handing the blonde’s face. She then searches her coat and took out three vials and a syringe.

“If you won’t serve me then your blood will have to do. I’m going to make a Prime of my own that will be under my control. Then I will kill all the mutts in this world and soon my kind will be the superior species like it’s supposed to be. Then when this is all over, the vampires will bow down to me as their queen.” She admitted. She then lifts Clarke’s jacket up to reveal the flesh and stabs the syringe into it. The blonde yelps at the hard poke as Nia pulls the plunger and fills the barrel. She then deposits the content into the vials and once she was done, she smiled down evilly at Clarke who had her eyes close and a grimace on her face.

“I’ll leave my sword in you as a parting gift. Don’t worry, I have more.” She smirks. “I want you to stay alive long enough so that Lexa get to see you die painfully and slowly.” Nia laughs. “And thank you for this.” She shows the vials to Clarke and kept it in her coat pocket. But when she was about to stand, Clarke grabs her arm and bites down hard on it earning a scream from the woman. Nia stood up abruptly and kicked Clarke in the face twice before she flashes away. Clarke tasted blood on her lips and groans before she slowly lifts her head up to look for Lexa and Anya. Apparently, they were still out cold so she shakily lifts up her right palm and pointed it at them. “S-sur-git.” _(Wake up) _Clarke whispered hoarsely before dropping her arms to the ground again. She then moved her hand to her stomach where the sword is and winced. She closes her eyes and tried to will the pain away. And while she’s waiting for the sisters to wake, her breathing started to get ragged, her temperature is rising and she’s beginning to shiver from the cold sweat.

Lexa and Anya were slowly stirring awake when the sisters decided to shift back to their human form. They sat up and look around in confusion. But their eyes caught the sight of the witch girl who was also up and looking around. Their eyes met but the girl’s sight caught onto something behind them. The girl’s eyes widen when she pointed her finger towards it. Both of them quickly turn to see what she was pointing at when they saw Clarke laying on her side with a sword sticking out from her abdomen. Lexa got up instantly and ran towards the blonde. Her heart sank when she saw the sword sticking out from the blonde’s stomach.

“Oh God... Clarke!!” She tripped and fell in front of the blonde but she was too distracted by the condition that Clarke was in to notice the scrapes on her palms and knees. She lifts up the blonde’s head and gently lays it on her lap. “Hey Clarke, stay with me...” She said pleadingly as she caresses Clarke’s face. Lexa saw that Clarke’s lips were busted open and her right cheek was bruised. She isn’t healing somehow. Anya was by the blonde’s stomach a second later. She was about to pull the sword out when the witch girl stops her.

“Wait!” Anya glares at the girl who only ignores the threatening glare. “The sword is infused with both silver and wood, you need to be careful.”

“Why do you care, you were ready to kill us earlier.” Anya snarls.

“I had to. Please... Let me help her.” The girl looks at Anya pleadingly. Anya turns to her teary eyed sister who gave her a slight nod.

“Fine. If you kill her, I’ll kill you.” The girl gulps but nods nonetheless.

“When I tell you to pull, you pull. Make sure you pull it out carefully. We don’t want it to do any more damage than it’s already done. Okay?” Anya nods her understanding. The girl laid both of her palms around the wound and started chanting a phrase in Latin and when she was chanting the same phrase for the fifth time, she gave Anya a nod to pull and with one swift careful move, Anya pulls the sword out. Clarke grunts in pain as the sword was being pulled out. Once it was out, the girl presses both her hands on the wound to stop the bleeding. The blonde coughs and a bit of blood drips from the side of her mouth.

“Hey... You’re okay.” Lexa told the blonde when she saw tears streaming down the side of Clarke’s face. She softly wipes the blood from Clarke’s mouth then held her face as she stares into tired blue eyes.

“Why isn’t she healing?” Lexa asks in a panic. “She should be healing.”

“Maybe she just needs time. Look, the wound already stopped bleeding.” Anya reassures her sister.

“Hey, Clarke. You need to stay with me, alright? Stay with me.” Lexa said with tears streaming down her face. Droplets of tears fell onto Clarke’s cheek and her eyes were drooping when finally she succumbs to the exhaustion.

“Clarke? Clarke!” Lexa tries to shake her awake but the blonde wasn’t waking. She then presses her pointer and middle finger to her pulse point, “Her pulse is weak. We need to get her back home to Marcus. Maybe he and mom knows what to do.” Lexa sniffles as she stood up. “Anya, put her on my back, it’s faster that way.”

“What if she falls off?” Anya asks, not being confident with the idea.

“I’ll ride with her; unless you couldn’t carry us both.” The girl offers.

“Anya, help her.” Lexa said before she shifts to her wolf form. Anya lifts the blonde and put her on her sister’s back. She then turns to the girl and told her to get on.

“What’s your name kid?”

“Madi.”

“Alright Madi, when she starts running, you might want to grip the furs on the base of her neck,” Anya points to where she should hold on to, “and lean forward on Clarke’s back and hold on tight, alright?”

“Okay.” Madi nods nervously.

“You’ll be fine, kid. Close your eyes if you get scared.” Anya then looks to Lexa and gave her a nod. “Go, I’ll catch up.” With that Lexa started running with both Clarke and Madi on her back. Anya shifts and went to grab the sword with her teeth before running off and catching up with her sister. Both of them hoped and prayed that Clarke would make it through this.

~

_ **Nia’s Manor** _

When Nia reached the front gate of her manor, her daughter, Ontari was already waiting for her by the front door. She stumbles on her feet the moment she stopped flashing but her daughter was already by her side holding her upright with worry etched on her face. “Are you alright, mother?” Ontari asks when she saw her all powerful mother staggering in her steps.

“It’s nothing. I’m just a little tired. It’s nothing a fresh feeding wouldn’t help.” Nia said dismissively. She then proceeded to walk down to their basement that was turned into a lab of sort. Once there, she was greeted by a human scientist working for her, Dr. Tsing.

Lorelai Tsing is a human who got herself caught up in the world of the supernatural when her late husband was killed by a werewolf. Since then she dedicated her life into trying to kill every last one of them until Nia came to her and proposed a deal. She accepted and now here she is.

“I got the blood. I hope it’s enough.” She offered the vials to the doctor.

“It’s more than enough.” The doctor smiles then turns away and got started in creating a serum to turn a shifter into a Prime. Mother and daughter soon left the doctor to do her work and walked back to Nia’s chambers when she asks her daughter to bring her a human for her to feed. As she was pulling off her coat, she notices that the bite mark on her arm was already healed but it left a scar which she found odd. She chose not to think much about it and went on with her routine. She was filling up her tub in her en-suite when she felt a bit light headed all of a sudden but she shook it off like it’s nothing.

Once the tub was filled, she disrobes and enters the water. She was laid back and relaxing when a moment later, Ontari steps into the bathroom with a human following behind her. She told the human to kneel by the tub who did as told and waited for further instructions.

“Mmm. She smells delicious.” Nia said to her daughter who smiles in return. She told her mother to enjoy her ‘meal’ before leaving the room. “Come closer my dear and show me your neck.” Nia told the human gently. The woman leans closer and bares her neck to the older woman who wasted no time and punctures the woman’s neck with her fangs and drank greedily from it. She must have been hungry because she drained the human dry quite quickly. Once done, she pushes the dead body aside and let it fall carelessly to the bathroom floor. She still felt a bit spent even after feeding but she ignores it and lay back in the tub choosing to enjoy this quiet moment and plan her next move of attack. 

~

A few hours later, Nia and her daughter went down to check on the doctor’s progression. And she was delighted when the doctor said that everything is ready. Nia turns to her daughter and gave her a slight nod. The girl walks up to the unconscious test subject tied to the wall on the far corner of the lab and slap the boy awake. When he came to, she smiles lovingly at him.

“Hello Finn. You ready to be a Prime baby?” Ontari says in a sweetly loving voice.

“Anything for you, my love.” Finn replies and gave the girl his dopey smile.

“Sorry for the restrains babe. It’s just precaution.”

“I understand, my love.” He said while nodding his head.

Finn was continuously given sedatives to keep him asleep all this time. It was Ontari’s idea so that she won’t have to play girlfriend with him. She’s repulsed by that idea but she has to keep up the pretence. See, Ontari shared her mother’s disgust for shifters. All of this pretending is just so that they could have this silly wolf do their dirty work for them. When Finn and his friend came to them with information about Lexa, Nia already had a role for him in her scheme.

She wanted a test subject for her experiments if ever the Prime rejected her offer. A subject that would be easy to manipulate. And then in came Finn. All too ready to give away his previous Alpha’s secret. Nia shared her plans with her daughter, of course and told her to get acquainted with him in order to get him to openly trust them. Honestly, Finn was easy. Be a little flirty and he’s an open book. Pathetic really. That’s why he’s a perfect choice. But what he doesn’t know is that he is just a pawn in their game. And once the shifters are extinct, they are going to kill him too; plain and simple.

Ontari smiles and turns to the doctor who steps toward the chained up boy and injected the serum into the vein in his forearm. They waited for a few minutes when he started shaking violently and grunting while pulling on his restrains. He tilted his head up and started screaming; tossing and turning around on the floor in his restrains when he suddenly stops.

“Finn?” Ontari said softly as she cautiously came closer and cups his cheek. Finn’s eyes were still closed but his lips quirks up to a small smile.

“I can feel it. It worked, my love.” He said as he opens his eyes that are already glowing bright red. He stares into dark brown eyes with a happy smile. Ontari looks surprised but was smiling back nonetheless. Finn moves his face closer to the brunette and kisses her.

“Let’s test your Prime then.” Ontari winks as she unlocks the restrains on the boy’s wrists. Once he was free, he grabbed Ontari by her waist and kisses her passionately. After letting him have a taste, she leans back and pushes at his chest gently, “Plenty for that later babe. But right now, we need to test you.” Ontari then held Finn’s hand and led him out of the lab. She shares a look with her mother as she walked pass her and rolled her eyes in disgust at having to kiss a mutt.

Ontari led him to the back yard; the size of a basketball court where there were about 30 people pacing around. Some looked scared and some looked anxious. But they’re not just regular people, they’re all shifters. Among the crowd was Quint. He looks dreadful; not so high and mighty anymore.

“Surprise, love. Go ahead and test your Prime. Oh and by the way, don’t trust your friend.” She whispers the last part.

“Why? What did he do?”

“He tried to hurt me earlier. But before he could do anything, my mother came and save me. She wanted to leave him to you to do as you please.” Ontari said; playing the victim where in truth, they tied him up and beat him to a pulp just because they can. Since Finn didn’t know how much time has pass, being asleep most of the time, she made it sound like the incident was just recent. In truth, it’s been months. A growl can be heard in Finn’s chest at that knowledge.

“I’ll take care of him. For you.” He said sweetly before turning and facing the other shifter.

She kisses his cheek before stepping a few steps behind him. He looks like a kid in a candy shop and was excited to test his Prime strength. He steps forward and without missing beat, he started releasing his dominant pheromone. All of the people in the yard suddenly dropped down on their knees and submitted while the weaker ones are on the floor, whimpering in pain. He didn’t stop and kept releasing more and more until some of them stopped moving. Some of the alphas tried to resist but failed.

“F-Finn... What a-are you d-doing?” Quint grunted but Finn didn’t stop.

“Destroy them, my love. I want to see you shift and test your strength. Go on.” Ontari told him from where she was standing. He shifted to a huge dark brown wolf and kills them all without hesitation. And it didn’t take him long to finish the job either. He is after all a Prime; faster and stronger than other wolves. He saved Quint for last and before his friend could beg for mercy, he bites his head off. He shifted back to his human self once everyone was dead and walks back to where Ontari was stood frozen in amazement. He’s breathing was fast and heavy; blood covered his mouth and arms and his eyes were starting to fade to his normal dark brown. “Fantastic job baby. How are you feeling?” The brunette praises as she wraps her arms around his waist. Finn engulfs the smaller brunette and leans into the woman feeling a little exhausted from the exertion.

“I feel a bit tired but it was great; the power and the dominance. It was indescribable.” He smiles brightly and leans in to kiss the brunette.

“Let’s get you clean up and then you’re going to eat and rest. Tomorrow, we will let Dr. Tsing run more tests to make sure everything is good.”

“Alright sounds great. I just can’t wait to get my revenge on Lexa. I am so going to enjoy killing her.”

“You will, my love; when the time comes.” Ontari reassures him.

~ 

** _ Woods Residence _ **

_ _

When Lexa and Anya made it back home, the rest of the family were already outside waiting for them. Marcus flashes towards them when he saw Clarke leaning motionlessly on Lexa’s back. Madi quickly got off of Lexa and was on a defensive stance when Marcus raises both of his hands. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“He’s okay Madi.” Anya assures the young girl when she shifted back to her human form. Madi nods hesitantly and Marcus came closer to take the unconscious blonde into his arms. He carried Clarke bridal style and gasp when he saw the wound on his daughter’s stomach.

“What happened to her?” He asks worriedly.

“Nia stabbed her with this. Madi said it’s been infused with silver and wood.” Anya answers as she raised the sword for Marcus to see. He sighs sadly and flashes back into the house with Indra following behind. Anya stood by her sister, who is still in her wolf form when the rest came and greeted them. But Lexa just pads her way straight in to the house without acknowledging any of them. Anya knew that Lexa didn’t want to be seen as weak, which is why she was still in her wolf form.

“What happened?” Octavia asks as they watch on as Lexa retreats back to the house. Anya kisses Raven on her forehead when her mate came with a large towel and draped it on her shoulder.

“Nia happened. She stabbed Clarke with this.” Anya showed them the sword. “Apparently, it’s been infused with silver and wood.” They all looked at the sword suspiciously while standing arms away from it.

Lincoln then notices the timid teenager standing behind Anya and steps closer to the young girl. “And who might you be little one?” The big man gently asks as he bends down to be eye level with the girl. The rest seemed to only now realize that they have a newcomer.

“I’m Madi, a witch.” Madi answers quietly.

Lincoln teasingly gasps, “Another one? That’s awesome!” That brought a smile on the girl’s face.

“Y-You’re okay with that?” Madi asks nervously.

“Are you kidding? Our maternal figure is a witch. We’ll introduce you to her soon. Don’t be afraid. We’re more than okay with it.” Lincoln answers truthfully. The girl breathes out a sigh of relief and nodded her head. 

“Alright, let’s get inside.” Anya interrupts. 

Everybody gathered in the living room when Anya told them to look after the girl while she gets herself clean up. Everyone was seated when Raven decided to introduce the girl to everyone. When the introduction was done Raven went to the kitchen to grab the girl a drink.

“So, how old are you, Madi?” Lincoln asks.

“Uhm. I’m... 14.” At that moment, Raven came back and offered Madi the drink who mumbled a ‘thanks’ in return.

“So, you’re a witch huh?” This time Raven asks.

“Yeah.” The girl replies.

“Where’s your family?”

The girl had a faraway look before she answers softly. “They were killed by Nia the night she took me.”

“I’m sorry for your loss kid.” Raven looks at the girl sadly. “You know, Anya and Lexa’s family were killed by her too. If anyone could understand what you’re going through, it’s them.”

Madi just nods her head. “When Nia took me, I tried to fight her with my magic but it’s either she’s invincible or I wasn’t strong enough.” Madi said sadly as she looks down to her lap while fiddling with her fingers.

Raven moves closer to the girl and gave her a side hug. “Hey, you did your best didn’t you?” She asks when the girl nodded her head solemnly. “It’s all that matters. I don’t know about a vampire as old as Nia being invincible maybe we could ask Marcus about it but the thing I know is that nothing in this world is invincible. We just have to find out what or where their weakness is.” She gave the girl a reassuring smile.

Madi nods and smiles back. Then she remembered something. “By the way, what species is Clarke? Nia called her a Prime which I assume... is a wolf thing. But then she uses magic. Is she a hybrid?”

“Yes. But the how part, it’s her story to tell, not ours.”

“So you guys are okay with hybrids?” Madi asks as she looks around at everyone who nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, we’re open to it. It was Clarke who gave us the confidence about being open to it actually. Before her, I didn’t mind that hybrid exists. I just never really met one so I didn’t really know what that entails until her. And she helped us all believe that hybrids are okay.” Raven added.

“Oh. So if... I said that I came from a witch mother and human father, you guys would be okay with it?”

“Of course kid. If you haven’t notice, Clarke’s a hybrid, Indra; our matriarch is a witch and Clarke’s father is a vampire while the rest of us are shifters.”

“Everyone is welcome here kid.” Anya added as she walks into the living room and sat down next to Raven who lean to her and rests her head on her shoulder.

“So wanna tells us more about yourself kid? How did you end up with Nia anyway?” Anya asks.

They all look at the girl and waited for her explain. “Uh, a year ago, Nia came to our home. My family and I, we live together in secret you know, because my mom was a witch and my dad was a human. You know how that is.” They all nodded their understanding. “One night, there was a knock on our door but before my dad could answer it, the door was slammed open. My older sister Megan and I were in our room and we heard the exchange between the intruders and my parents. The woman offered my mother a place with her coven in exchange for her service but my mother refused. So she killed her. My dad was devastated and tried to attack but he was no match for her.” She pauses. “I saw through our slightly ajar bedroom door when she drained him. My sister told me to sneak out the window and told me to run and never look back while she tries to distract them. That was the last time I saw her.” Tears were running down her face as she recalls that night.

“What happened next?” Anya asks softly.

“I did what my sister asked. I ran and never look back. I didn’t know how far I got or where I was going, I just kept running but then someone grab me by my waist and the next thing I knew I was back at home; on the floor in front of that woman. I saw my family all dead by her feet in the living room floor. She came closer to me and told me to work for her or else I would end up just like my family. I tried using my magic on her but it didn’t work. She choked me to the inch of death and then let me go. When I was lying on the floor facing my dead family, I knew that I had to stay alive for them. To avenge them. That’s how I ended up with her.” The girl concluded.

“It’s alright, kid. Her time to die will come. In the mean time, you’re safe here. This place is cloaked. She can’t find us unless we let her. So don’t worry about that.” Anya assures the young brunette.

“Thank you.” 

~

Indra led Marcus into Lexa’s room while Lexa who was still in her wolf form, follows in after them. Once Marcus settled Clarke on the bed on her side, Indra checked on her and notices that the wound is already closed up but it wasn’t healing instantly. Marcus then remembered what Anya told him about Clarke being stabbed by a sword infused with wood and silver which he then told Indra about. They both figured that maybe the poison might have slowed her healing process. There was nothing more they could do. Only time will tell, so Indra applied some healing salves onto the entry and exit wounds then leaving the rest up to Clarke to heal. Clarke was still shivering with cold sweat and her temperature was higher than normal. Marcus flashes in to the bathroom and wet some cloths before putting it on her daughter’s forehead and neck. And now they wait. Lexa was getting anxious so she started pacing the room.

Indra turns to her pacing daughter and points to the bathroom, “You, clean up. Cool yourself down then you can come back in here.” Lexa stares defiantly at Indra who never wavered, “Move.” Lexa shook her head and huffs before padding her way into the bathroom.

She spent 45 minutes in the cold shower, crying and cooling herself off before she stepped out of the shower cubicle and dried herself off. Indra and Marcus must have left when she was in the shower because her room was empty apart from the unconscious blonde on her bed. She walks up to her drawer and pulls out a loose t-shirt and sweatpants to wear. Once dressed, she sighs and slowly moves towards the bed. She gently sat by the blonde who is under thick blanket and duvet but was still shivering. Lexa laid her left hand on Clarke’s cheek and felt how warm the blonde is. She took the cloths from Clarke’s forehead and neck, went to bathroom and re-wet it with cold water before placing it back to the blonde. 

She gently caresses the blonde’s hair, “Clarke, please come back. Ever since you came into our lives, you have become an importance in my life. I know I was kinda mean to you in the beginning but you’ve grown on me.” Lexa breathes out a laugh at that last statement. “Since that first day I saw you in the woods, I was drawn to you. I couldn’t really explain it and I was confused and frustrated of how I felt because I couldn’t figure it out what it was. Back then I thought you were just a mere human but your scent was... is... enticing to me. That’s why I keep coming back to you. But then you surprised us by telling us that you’re a hybrid and then again earlier today by showing us that you’re a Prime. Wow... a Prime.” Lexa whispers while smiling with teary eyes as she recalled what happened earlier. “That’s how I know that you’re special Clarke. So fight through this. Please come back. We need you. _I_ need you. Don’t leave me, alright. Stay here with me.” Lexa whispers then moves to lie down next to Clarke. She wraps her arm over the woman’s torso with her forehead against Clarke’s side of the head. “I love you Clarke. I’m in love with you. You hear me? I love you.” Lexa dozed off a few minutes later after whispering her ‘I love you’ over and over to the blonde.

Marcus came in to check on Clarke a few hours later only to find Lexa sleeping by his daughter side. He also notices that Clarke had finally stopped shivering. He smiles at the scene before him. He heard Lexa’s confession earlier and he was happy that Clarke finally has someone that loves her for her. He came in and removed the cloths on Clarke’s forehead and neck. He then leans down to place a soft kiss on both Clarke and Lexa’s head before quietly turning around and exiting the bedroom. 

~

When Clarke opened her eyes, everything around her was bright and her vision was a bit foggy. She blinked a couple of times and saw the brightest blue sky shining down on her. She slowly sat up and looks around her and notices that she’s sitting in a vast field of wild flowers. She moves to stand up and looks down on herself. She was wearing a sundress that reaches just below her knees and she was unexpectedly barefooted. ‘Odd’, she thought. She squint her eyes and looks around again when the encounter with Nia flashes before her mind and she remembered being pierced by a sword. But the last thing she saw was teary green eyes looking down on her.

She snaps out of her memory and presses her left palm onto her stomach but there wasn’t any pain and when she lifts up her dress to inspect, she was surprised that there isn’t any scar. She looks up to the vast field again, panic in her eyes. “Where am I?” She asks out loud to the silent breeze.

“Safe.” A gentle male voice answers her. She was startled at the sudden voice behind her and spun around. There in front of her stood a well built man with broad shoulders, sandy blonde hair, standing at about 6 foot 3 with blue eyes that looked a lot like hers. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearm and a white khaki pants. His left hand was in his left pocket while his right arm circles around a woman who had her left arm around the man’s waist while her right hand was rested on her chest; above her heart. The woman was about Clarke’s height, a slim figure and has light brown hair; tied half up with brown eyes. She was wearing a white sundress too almost similar to hers.

Both of them had gentle smiles on their faces and realization dawned on Clarke. All the years she has lived, she has drawn the two people before her so many times but none of her drawing has ever done any justice. Seeing the memory of them through her grandmother’s eyes was nothing compared to seeing them in person.

“Mom? Dad?” She asks almost unsurely.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Her father said.

“Hi, honey.” Her mother added. Without missing a beat she leapt into her parents’ arms and hugs them for the very first time. Her parents had a joyous chuckle and held her securely in their arms. She breathes them both in and notices that she smelled just like them. Suddenly she felt safe, like she was a kid again.

“I missed you both every day.” Clarke mumbles into them.

“We know, honey. We’ve missed you too.” Her mother said. Clarke leans back and looks at her parents with watery eyes. Her smile fades when she remembered something.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?”

“Am I... Am I dead?” Clarke asks her voice broke at the end. A single tear rolls down her left eye but her father thumbs it away.

“No, kiddo. You’re not.” Her father replies.

“It’s not your time yet. You’re just here in a limbo of sorts while your body heals itself. The sword can’t kill you. It could only seriously hurt you and slows down your healing process.” Her mother reassures her with a soft smile as she cups her daughter’s face. “It actually gives us the time to tell you a few things.”

“What things?” Her parents decided to pull her down to seat with them before they started explaining.

“Well... For a start, you’re a Prime.” Her father begins with a very bright smile. “Primes are rare and you know that. But do you know why?” Clarke just shook her head ‘no’ with brows slightly furrowed.

“In the beginning of time, witches and shifters were the only supernatural beings to ever exist. We don’t know how or why nature created us but we were just... here. We know of the other and we encounter one another from time to time but we were never at war with each other. Witches are gifted in their own ways; they have their magic and shifters; we can shift at will and we have abnormal strength and speed. But one witch from the coven you, your mother and grandmother belong to by the name of Satrina was full of rage and jealousy that she thought it unfair for us wolves to have ‘superior’ abilities. And in her fit of jealousy, she created a new kind of species that will be faster and stronger than us wolves. She created the first three vampires using dark magic. And those three elder vampires were her daughters.”

“Her plan was to use her daughters to destroy all shifters. For hundreds of years they’ve caused havoc towards our kind. And so to ensure that we won’t go extinct, _nature_ finally created the first Prime; to get rid of the sisters.” Her father pauses.

“The three vampire elders lost of course but by then they’ve already sired too many and made sure that their legacy won’t die with them. The first Prime died of natural causes but years later another was born when another of Satrina’s followers decided to try again. And so it has been that way ever since. Until it died down so much that the world didn’t need a Prime as much.” Her father reaches forth and held her left hand. “You’ve always wondered what your purpose was. Am I right?” Clarke looks down on her lap and nodded. “This is your reason, sweetheart. The reason you were born is because the ancient war is rising again and this time it is led by Nia.” Clarke looks up to them and sighs.

“Besides, you’re not alone. You have finally found a home with that Lexa girl and her pack. You have a family now. She and her sister are stronger than you think. Their bloodline dates back to the first pack of shifters to ever exist in this world. You and your mother’s bloodline and hers were literally the first and oldest of the supernaturals.”

But then her mother added, “And also don’t you find it curious that Nia needed a witch to find them every time? I mean, she’s a vampire. She should have been able to track them when they escape but somehow she couldn’t. Suddenly they just disappeared into thin air... Well, at least in Nia’s mind they did. And she couldn’t stand it that a shifter was able to do that. And when you met Lexa, you felt that instant connection to her.”

“I don’t... understand.” Clarke frowns.

“She’s your soul mate, honey. Ever since she was born, your soul senses hers and the magic in you has somehow been protecting her. All that happened without you noticing it. We,” Her mother pointed to herself and her father, “don’t even know how it was possible.” Clarke frowns deepen. “The universe loves being cryptic about things like this. The more you try to figure it out, the more you lose your mind.” Her mother said shaking her head while rolling her eyes dramatically which got a small smile out of Clarke. “That’s why she was able to escape from Nia _every_ time. You both needed each other; bloodline from the firsts, uniting as one and defeating the enemy.”

“What if it’s not enough? Nia probably has an army already waiting for her command. And if her promise is kept true, there might be another Prime roaming around with her.”

“Primes are sacred and pure. It can never be made by us. What she created is... unethical. Nature wouldn’t allow it so there is a flaw to it. You’ll figure it out soon.” Her father winked before continuing. “And as for her army, you’re a Prime sweetheart and a very powerful one at that. When you call, others will answer.”

“Now kiddo, close your eyes.” Her father told her softly. When Clarke did as she’s told, “What do you hear?”

“The breeze?” Clarke guesses with a shrug of her shoulders. Her parents both breathe out a laugh. “No baby. Listen harder.” 

_‘Please come back. We need you. I. Need you. Don’t leave me, please. Stay here with me._ _I love you Clarke. I’m in love with you. I love you... I love you... I love you...’_

Clarke snaps her eyes open with a gasp, “Lexa.” Her parents gave her an affirmative nod.

“She needs you, honey.” Her mother said when her father stood up and reaches out for his wife and pulls her up to stand as well. Clarke followed suit, confused as to what was happening.

“Wait. What’s going on?” Clarke asks in a panic. Her mother wraps her arms around her while her father had his arms around them both.

“We have to go, honey. You’re ready.” Her mother whispered in her ears.

“B-But... but... what if I have more questions? I- I still need you; both of you.” Clarke says hurriedly as Abby pulls her away so that both she and Jake can look at their daughter.

“Everything you need to know is already in you. Trust your wolf, sweetheart. She will guide you.” Her father told her. “Marcus did a great job raising and protecting you. Thank him for us, will you? And tell Lexa we said thank you for giving you a home.” He added.

“You are so beautiful honey. We are so proud of what you have become.” Her mother said with tears in her eyes.

“I love you both.” Clarke told them.

“We love you too baby.” Her parents said in unison.

“You’ll keep looking over me, right?”

“Always.”

The three hug each other for the final time before her parents both kiss the sides of her head. They let her go and smiled at her. They turn around, wrap their arms around each other and begin to walk away. The further they walk the fader they get and soon they disappeared into the breeze. Clarke watches them go and was left standing on that field alone with tears running down her face. She looks up to the bright sky and wipes the tears away. She took a deep breath and closes her eyes...

~

Clarke woke up with a quiet gasp. She laid there unmoving and stares at the ceiling for a few minutes to gather what she remembers from her dreams. She met her parents. And she felt them; how warm and safe their hugs were. They were just as how she always dreamed they would be. Without realizing it, tears were running down the side of her face. She slowly let her eyes wander around the room. It was dimly lit and from what she could see from the open curtains, it was dark outside. Her eyes then landed on the arm that was twitching over her torso. She follows the length of the arm and her sight ended to the brunette’s sleeping face by her left shoulder. She smiles at the sight and slowly raises her right hand and gently rubs the back of her fingers to the brunette’s left cheek.

Lexa scrunches up her faces before sighing. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt a soft sensation rubbing on her cheek. Her sight landed on a pair of tired eyes looking right back at hers. She leans away from the face to get a better view when she saw the blonde awake. She was paler than usual and her eyes were dark. The blue of her irises were completely gone; replaced with black.

“Clarke. You’re awake.” Lexa whispers astonishingly. Clarke continues to stare at her face, her lips quirking up a bit. “How are you feeling?” The brunette asks as she hover her face above Clarke’s. When Clarke didn’t say anything, she grew worried when suddenly the blonde cups the back of Lexa’s neck and brought her face closer so that their lips can connect. Lexa was frozen by the sudden move but melted into the kiss after a millisecond. She responded to the kiss and when they broke apart, Clarke still had her eyes closed.

“I love you too.” Clarke finally rasps out. Lexa looks at the blonde who still had her eyes closed.

“Y-You... You heard me?” Clarke only nods her head. “H-How...”

“I woke up somewhere... peaceful. M-my parents were there. We talked; catch up and my father told me to c-close my eyes and listen. I-I heard you.” Lexa breathes out a shaky breath. She has so many questions but from the tired look on Clarke’s face, maybe the questions could wait.

“H-how are you feeling now?” Lexa decided to ask instead.

“Tired.” Clarke mumbles as she was close to passing out again.

“Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Lexa kissed the side of Clarke’s head and let the blonde fall right back to sleep. A few moments later, sleep caught up to her as well.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s about 8 in the morning when Lexa stirred awake. She looked to her right and saw that Clarke was still deeply asleep. The blonde is still really warm to the touch and there are still sheens of sweat across her forehead and neck. Lexa took the discarded cloths from yesterday and brought them to the bathroom which she then proceeded to rinse with cold water. She then fills up a small bucket with cold water before bringing it back to her room so that she could wipe the cold wet cloth across the blonde’s face and neck. Once done, she left the cloths on Clarke’s forehead and neck before leaning down and kissing Clarke on her cheek. She took one last look at the sleeping beauty before leaving her room to let the blonde continue her rest.

Downstairs, Indra and Anya were the only ones in the kitchen preparing breakfast. “Morning sis, how’s Clarke doing?” Anya asks as soon as she saw Lexa making her way to the breakfast counter.

“She woke up earlier this morning. She said she dreamt about meeting her parents.” She shrugs. “Then she uh, fell right back asleep. She hasn’t woken up since. She’s still pretty warm when I left her though.” Indra and Anya continue preparing breakfast while Lexa helped set the table. Soon, one by one the rest came down and settled themselves at the dining table.

When the food was served and they were in middle of digging into their breakfasts, Marcus came back with two full grown stags on his back. The rest of them froze and stares at Marcus with slack jaws. Marcus gently laid the dead animals on the ground at the back porch before entering the house.

“Morning everyone. Sorry but uh, where can I cut up the stag?” He asks casually. The rest of them were lost for words. They have never brought home their kill because for one; they would normally just kill and eat them when they go hunting as a pack and two; they’ve never capture something as big as what Marcus just brought back before. So for him to bring something that huge was impressive but to bring back two? They’re all just speechless. Their silence were deafening when Marcus frown in confusion.

“Have you guys never brought home your kills before?” He asks with a small chuckle.

“Honestly, we’ve never brought home our kill _nor_ did we ever capture anything that big before; let alone two. In fact we’ve never seen stags that big around here before.” Lexa answered truthfully.

“Oh. That’s maybe because you’ve never ventured further.”

“And where _exactly_ did you venture to?”

“Not far really. Just near the Canadian border.” He answers nonchalantly while everyone chokes on their breakfast.

“Not far?” Anya said as she scoffed at the idea of that not being far. Marcus took the time to think when he suddenly realizes.

“Right. Come to think of it... I guess it is far.” He nervously scratches the back of his head. “You see, at home, Clarke eats a lot. Like I mean... one of that stag out there,” he pointed behind him, “is worth 3 to 4 days of meal for her.”

“What?!” The pack bellowed in unison.

Marcus nodded, “She’s a Prime. She eats a lot. And we intend to find full grown stags rather than normal sized doe. We tried buying meats at grocery stores a couple of times but the people there looked at us like we were crazy and we wanted to keep a low profile so we resulted in hunting something bigger instead. If we don’t find any stags, couple of does will do.” He smiles before a thought came. “Speaking of Clarke, she hasn’t woken up since earlier this morning did she?” He asks Lexa directly.

“Uh... No... She’s still asleep. She was still pretty warm when I left her.”

Marcus then closes his eyes and concentrates. “Hmmm... Her heart beat is racing a bit. And she’s shivering. But all in all, she’s okay. She needs to feed to gain her strength though. I guess I’ll just drain the animals out back. Do you have a bucket of sorts?”

“Yeah, I’ll help you.” Lexa offered before standing up and leading Marcus out back. She went to the garage and found a large bucket and gave it to Marcus. “Did you uh, by any chance hear anything earlier this morning?”

Marcus gave Lexa a genuine smile, “I’m a vampire. I can hear things from quite a distance. It’s hard to miss the sounds I hear from within your home really. And let me tell you, I was quite shock that Bellamy snores so loud. How can Echo take that?” He said amusingly that got a laugh out of Lexa.

“Love makes you endure the silliest and the most annoying of things from your mate I guess.” She said with a shrug.

“And I’m sure you’ll endure anything that comes with Clarke. And don’t worry; I won’t say anything to anyone. I’m just glad that she has found you after all these years. And please don’t break her heart. I don’t want her to go through that pain again.” Marcus said honestly.

“I promise I won’t.” Lexa said truthfully.

“That’s all I ask.” He said and smiles at the brunette. And with that, Marcus brought the stags to the basement with Lexa following behind. The vampire that was tied down in the basement is still passed out. He didn’t even flinch or move when Marcus dropped the stags on the floor near him.

Marcus then started teaching the brunette how to drain the animal without making a mess. He cut up the meat next to be stored in the fridge for lunch and dinner for the whole pack later. The whole process took him less than an hour to finish which Lexa found rather impressive as well.

He then pours some of the blood into a cup and microwaves it to make it warm and walk up together with Lexa into her room. Once in, he saw how pale Clarke was and she was lying in a foetal position; shivering. He flashed forward and knelt by the bed, gently putting the cup with the straw by the night stand and softly caresses the girl’s face to wake her up.

“Sweetheart. You need to wake up. You need to feed.” He said softly. Lexa moved closer and sat by Clarke’s feet. And the moment Lexa sat down, Clarke started groaning softly.

“Mmnhmm... Tired...” The blonde mumbled.

“I know honey. But after you feed you can go back to sleep, I promise.”

Clarke sighs and flutters her eyes open. Her eyes were blood shot red; closed to being black. Her blue irises are already replaced with black. Marcus helped the blonde sit up while Lexa helped by stacking pillows behind her so that she could lean back on it. Marcus then took the cup from the night stand and guided the straw to Clarke’s mouth. She wrapped her lips around the straw and started taking slow sips on it. She finished her cup eventually but still her thirst wasn’t fully quenched.

“Seconds?” Marcus asks knowingly.

“Please.” She whispers hoarsely. And when Marcus exits the room, Clarke rested her head on the head board behind her with a sigh.

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asks quietly. Clarke smiles tiredly at the brunette before reaching for her hand.

“Tired... Aching...” After a short moment of silence, Clarke spoke again with a frown. “And really thirsty.”

Lexa only nods to Clarke. “Yeah. I can see that. Your eyes are dark and you do look pale. I’m not quite sure whether it’s because you’re sick or you know... typical vampire hunger.”

Clarke smiles with her eyes closed, “I think it’s a bit of both actually.”

“Does the smell of me, bothers you? I mean you are thirsty and I’m kinda... a meal.”

Clarke huffs out a small quiet laugh at that then shook her head. “No. Besides, my wolf helps me contained my vampire instinct so I don’t attack people.” Clarke opens her eyes and looks deep into forest green with a serious expression as she said the next statement, “And I will never hurt you. I love you.” Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hand and leans closer so that she could kiss the blonde.

“I love you too.”

A second later, Marcus came back with a cup of warm blood. She sipped it slowly like how she did on her first cup and Marcus was looking on worriedly seeing how pale her face is and how dark her eyes were but Clarke just gave him a tired smile in return.

“Thirds?” He asked.

“No, thank you.” Clarke told him but her eyes were already falling shut. Marcus and Lexa helped her lay back down.

“You should get some rest okay. I’ll be downstairs. Just call me if you need anything alright?” Marcus offered. Clarke’s eyes were already closed and she only manages to nod her head at the man. Marcus leans down and kisses the blonde’s forehead before looking at Lexa.

“Keep an eye on her.”

“I will.” And with that, Marcus left the room while Lexa laid down beside Clarke who turns to her and lays her head on the brunette’s left shoulder. As soon as she did, she fell right back to sleep. Lexa could only wrapped her arm around Clarke a little tighter and hold her close as she watches the girl she loves sleep peacefully. 

~

Clarke slept for the rest of the day without waking at all. People would think she’s in a coma if she didn’t whimper or change the position she was lying in every once in a while. Octavia, Raven and Anya took turns relieving Lexa in looking over Clarke as she slept. The rest would join them every chance they had. But Clarke was pretty much the same. She slept all the way through and her body temperature hasn’t decrease in a slightest even.

It’s now in the afternoon just past 12 the next day and still Clarke hasn’t woken up yet. She tossed and turned a lot the night before and started whimpering and shivering more in her sleep. Even now and Lexa is getting more worried by the minute. Lexa is currently sitting on her desk chair by the bed and was looking at Clarke’s restless sleeping form with furrowed brows.

“Still the same?” Anya’s voice broke her out of her stupor.

“Yeah. I don’t get it. She was fine yesterday. She just started getting worse last night.”

“Give her time sis. She’ll pull through.” Anya said as she put her hand on Lexa’s left shoulder and squeezes it.

A couple of hours passed when Clarke suddenly scrunches her face in her sleep. She turned in a foetal position and held on to her stomach. Lexa was off the chair she was sitting and sat at the side of the bed in an instant. She rubs soothing circle on Clarke’s back but Clarke was start to groan in pain.

“Clarke? Clarke, what’s wrong?” Marcus heard Clarke’s groaning from downstairs and flashes straight into the room.

“What’s happening?” He asks the moment he step foot into the room.

“I don’t know she was sleeping one moment and the next she was in pain.” Lexa said in a panic. When Marcus saw how Clarke was leaning over the bed as though she’s about to retch, he grabbed a bucket in the bathroom and brought it below Clarke’s mouth. And as soon as the bucket was near, Clarke threw up the content in her stomach which was only the blood she drank the day before; and then some. Lexa was still rubbing soothing circle on the blonde’s back as she continues to retch into the bucket. When there isn’t any more to throw up, she lays back and took a breath.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asks softly as she caresses the blonde’s sweaty face.

“B-Burns...” Was all she rasped.

“What is?” Clarke didn’t answer but instead pointed to her throat. Marcus took a closer look into the bucket and saw that the blood Clarke threw up was coagulated. The colour was not your usual crimson red but a dark brown instead. It also has some tiny silvery splotches mix in it.

“The blood she threw up is not normal. Look,” He showed it to Lexa. “She must have thrown up the poison as well.” He then stood up, “I’m going to get her a warm cup of blood. The blood might help ease the burn in her throat.” With that, he flashes out of the room. He left the bucket by the bed side just in case Clarke needs it again 

Lexa went to the bathroom and came out with a wet cloth in hand. She gently wipes Clarke’s face, neck and arms. “T-That... feels... nice.” Clarke croaks out with a tired smile on her face while her eyes were still close.

Lexa smiles sadly as she continues caressing Clarke’s face with the cold cloth. “Does your throat still burns?” Clarke only gave her a shaking nod. A few more seconds and Marcus came back with a warm cup in hand. He helps Clarke sit up while Lexa directs the straw into the blonde’s mouth. Clarke sips slowly until the cup was empty. When she did, they lay her back down and let her rest again. She fell back into unconsciousness as soon as her head hits the pillow.

“She’ll be okay.” Marcus reassures Lexa as he left with the empty cup.

Clarke woke up a few more times to throw up and Marcus fed her cups of blood right after so that her stomach won’t be too empty. The silver mix with the blood she threw up was becoming less and less. And her skin wasn’t as ghostly as before. The poison in her must have been disposed of by her retching and she is slowly getting better. Currently she was asleep again. Even though the poison was leaving her system, she was still very much weak. But it’s okay because Lexa knows that she’s getting better. So if sleep is what Clarke needed to get better, then Lexa would happily watch over her while she does.

It was close to midnight and everything was calm and quiet. The pack and Marcus are on high alert. But what Lexa and her family didn’t know is that Nia and her army of vampires along with Ontari and the faux Prime, Finn are on their way to the Woods residence.

And the cloaking and the protection spell Clarke and Indra did around the perimeter of the house is the only barrier protecting them from the enemy marching their way. 

~

Somewhere in the forest, Nia was leading her army of vampires along with her daughter, Ontari and Finn to Lexa’s territory. Walking alongside them was a woman with long straight jet black hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin who wears black from head to toe.

When Nia was in need for another witch to work for her, a woman by the name of Katia somehow showed up at the manor and offered her allegiance to Nia and her army of vampires.

Katia is a witch who has lived for a few hundred years. She casted a youth spell on herself; waiting for the right moment to avenge the murder of her vampire lover. She was on the way to meet her lover that night when she saw the place where her lover’s coven was was set ablaze. She came closer and saw a figure sitting in the middle of the courtyard holding a decimated woman in her lap. She got a good look at the blonde’s face when the blonde look directly in her eyes. And she _never _forgets.

What she didn’t know was Clarke didn’t even remember seeing her. Clarke was still in a trance like state. Katia mistook the look of utter devastation on Clarke’s face with a look of complete heartless satisfaction for killing everyone in that compound. So she stalks the blonde for many years.

Also the reason Clarke hasn’t sensed anything at all that she was being stalked was because Katia’s been cloaking herself from the blonde. After following the shifter for quite some time, she witnesses how the blonde defeated a mob of her own kind by herself just to save one vampire. She also realizes how big and powerful Clarke’s wolf is. So she did some research only to find out that Clarke is a Prime; a rare and most powerful of all wolves. For years she has been trying to find anything on how to kill a Prime but there isn’t any history about it. So she kept tailing Clarke all these years to find out what her weaknesses were. She knows that the man with Clarke is her weakness but she couldn’t bring herself to kill him because he reminded her so much of her dead lover. And also it would be hypocritical of her to kill a vampire when she herself fell in love with one once.

Centuries passed and finally recently, to her delight, she found out about Lexa and her pack and how close she has gotten with them. Katia even observed how protective Clarke was with Lexa, the day when a group of vampires decided to assassinate the pack.

She deduces that Lexa is Clarke’s lover; her weakness.

So she figured that if she can’t kill the Prime maybe she could get her satisfaction in killing her lover instead; just like how the Prime had killed hers. But it all changes when a few days ago she witness Nia battling the Prime alone.

And that’s when she followed the vampire woman to her manor. She introduces herself and asked if she could join in destroying the Prime and her pack. Nia smugly told her that the Prime would be dead soon but Katia knew that it won’t be that easy. But she kept that knowledge to herself. So now, here she is, walking side by side with the self declared queen of the vampires.

“We’re close. My magic senses them living just a few yards ahead.” Katia told Nia who only nods at the woman.

Nia has been looking paler and sickly than usual since she came back to the manor with the Prime’s blood. And it worries Ontari to no end. Every time she asks her mother, she would only brush her off like now, “Mother, are you sure you’re okay? You look awful.”

“I’m fine my dear daughter. Don’t worry so much.” Nia tried to smile but came out as a grimace. Ontari doesn’t look convince but she let it go, afraid it might annoyed her mother. So she decided to stay close and keep an eye on her. Finn heard the exchange and saw the worry look on her face. He held her hand and squeezes it in reassurance.

A few more minutes of walking, Katia suddenly stops. Nia raises her eyebrows in question at the woman. “They’re here.” Was all she said.

“Are you sure? Because all I see are trees.” Nia said sarcastically as she looks around the place. Katia who didn’t seem fazed by Nia’s mockery, reaches in to her jacket pocket and produced a small pouch. She opens it and took a pinch of the powder. She chanted something before blowing the powder from her finger tips to the seemingly empty space in front of them. Tiny little sparks erupted when the powder hits the invisibility shield.

“I’m sure. They must have cloaked the place and did a protection spell. I could break it but I need time.”

Nia turned and faces her army, “Surround the place!” She ordered. They flashed their way and circled the place and waited for their next command from their queen.

“Start working on disarming the magic.” The older woman told the witch before turning around and facing the cloaked house. 

~

Inside the house, Marcus woke everybody up when he heard crunching leaves and snapping of twigs from a mile away. And what sounds like a lot of footsteps. He can’t pin point how many there are but he figured it’s a lot. So there they were, standing by the floor to ceiling window in the living room looking out into the dark of the forest; waiting. Not long, the first four silhouettes stepped forth from the darkness. When they could make out who the figures were, they were surprise seeing Finn being one of them. What really caught them was when they saw that he was holding hands with Ontari. Lexa and Anya recognize her since the day they saw her leading their people alongside Nia and helped her destroy their family. But they couldn’t dwell on that thought for long because soon the rest of Nia’s people followed. And it’s not just a few of her people; she brought her whole army of vampires with her.

Realizing that they were only just two witches, one vampire and seven shifters against a thousand vampires plus Nia, the dark clothed woman, Ontari and Finn. The odds are not in their favour right now. Clarke won’t be much help because she’s still healing right now. Even if she’s here with them right now, Nia has an army. They couldn’t really do much. 

They witness the dark clothed woman blew a powder of some sort into the air and it flickers into tiny sparks. Marcus heard the woman telling Nia that the house is cloaked and that she needed time to crack it. He told everyone what he just heard when Nia turned around and ordered her people to surround the area.

“What do we do now? We are _majorly_ outnumbered here.” Octavia said anxiously. Lincoln wrapped his arm around the smaller brunette’s shoulder and giving her a light squeeze.

“Raven, is your project done?” Lexa asks. Raven nods without looking away from the army outside.

“We just need to set it up. But we can’t go outside with that.” Raven said while pointing outside.

“Don’t worry they can’t see us. They can’t even step forth beyond where they are standing right now.” Indra told them. “Clarke made sure of it.”

Lexa look on sadly when she realized that Clarke did that for them. She shook out from her thoughts and offered to help Raven set it up. Anya offered as well claiming that she won’t let her sister and mate get in trouble. So she followed Raven and grabbed the things she invented. Nothing surprising though when it turned out that Raven made a trigger bomb.

“Bombs Raven?” Lexa let out a disbelieving breath. “I should have known.” She smirks.

“I like things going boom alright. Leave me alone.” Raven jokingly pouted. Raven set everything up outside with Lexa helping while Anya keeping watch. They created a mine field around their home. So when they are battling, the vampires will be within the shot. Once the bomb was all set, they went back in and gave the trigger device to Indra.

“Okay, just like when you mess with a porcupine, it will shoot spikes on you. So flip this switch to activate and press this button to detonate. When it explodes it sends tiny little stakes flying around. It won’t kill the vampires but it will at least maim them long enough for us to either kill them or run away from them. I call this invention... stake-a-vamp. Ah! Ah! Catchy isn’t it?” Raven grins but everyone else just stares at her with raised eye brows. “It’s still a work in progress...” Raven mumbles. The rest of them cracked a smile at that which earns a smile in return from her. Anya came to her and presses a kiss to the side of her head.

“I love you.” Anya mumbles in her hair. 

“But what about you Marcus? Or what if the stakes hit any of you?” Indra asks.

“It’s fine. I’ll stay away from the explosion. Just say out loud when you’re about to press it then I’ll be a distant away from it.” Marcus assures everyone.

“And besides, we’ll be fine. It might sting but... we’ll be okay.” Anya told Indra.

Just then Nia decided to speak out loud to get their attention, “I know you’re in there. You’re surrounded. You can’t stay in there forever you know. But we could.” Nia’s army snickers at that. “Either way, you’re dead anyway.”

“Alright, this is it guys. Give everything you have. No matter what happened, you guys are my family and I love you guys. Don’t ever forget that.” They nod and moved to hug each other with tears pooling in their eyes.

“Madi, follow me.”

Lexa and Madi ascend the stairs and into her room. Lexa slowly moved towards the bed and knelt beside it. She held Clarke’s hand with her left and caresses her hair and face with her right. “I love you, Clarke.” She whispers to the blonde’s ear before kissing her forehead. She stood up and turns to the girl.

“I need you to stay here. Nia doesn’t know you’re here and I want you to protect Clarke. Can you do that?”

“I will.”

“We might have just met but you are family too. Remember that alright.” Madi started sniffling and walk towards the older brunette and hugs her.

“Please be careful.”

“I’ll try.” When they finally broke apart, Lexa took one last look at Clarke before leaving the room. She walks down the stairs and joins the others.

“M-Mom... uh... just hit the detonation when you see fit. And uh... stay safe alright.” Lexa said looking nervous. Indra just pulls her into a hug and it only made them hold each other tighter. Anya smiles sad at the two and when they broke apart, Lexa turns and faces her pack. With a nod, they shifted into their wolf forms. Surprisingly, their living room could fit seven fully grown wolves in it. They stood together at a ready once they’re done shifting.

Lincoln’s brown wolf and Bellamy’s dark grey wolf were the biggest of them aside from their black wolf Alpha. Anya’s light brown wolf is almost the same size as her sister’s and slightly bigger than Echo’s honey brown wolf but both are strong and fast like their Alpha. Octavia’s dark brown wolf was smaller than the rest but she is the fastest of them all. And Raven’s light grey wolf is slightly bigger than Octavia’s but she could pack a punch like an Alpha could. Marcus stood behind them eye sight locked on to every vampire surrounding them.

The wolves were all snarling with low growls when the shield was finally broken by the dark witch. Lexa bashes through the living room window as the rest followed right behind. Vampires soon started coming in from every direction. Even the ones surrounding the back ran to the front of the house where the action was going on. Some of them took a detour by running through the house which Indra killed with her magic. The first few vampires were easily defeated but as the fight progresses, they were starting to get tired. But the vampires kept on coming. It was endless. The pack saved each other whenever they see the other in trouble but the vampires always have the upper hand. It was at that time when Indra felt the need to press the button. So she voices out her move so that Marcus could flash further away from the house. He decapitated through the vampires that was blocking him. The bombs explode and tiny stakes flew everywhere. The vampires that were closest got the most of it. Some of the vampires knelt to the ground in pain. And while they were distracted by the pain, the wolves took the opportunity by biting their heads off. Just when everything was looking good for the pack, strong powerful dominant pheromones forces them to submit.

Indra and Marcus tried to interfere but Katia uses an obedient spell on them. She then told them to sit still and be quiet which they did without resistance.

Lexa and Anya were still trying to resist it but it didn’t do much. The rest of them were already painfully baring their necks in submission. The vampires were about to move in for the kill but Nia stopped them. She wanted to see what Finn could do with them. So she let him have his fun.

_“W-What is g-going on?” _Anya asks telepathically.

_“I d-don’t know. Th-This phero- pheromones are strong. Th-The only one th-that has this p-power is C-Clarke.”_ Lexa replied.

_“B-but s-she’s not he-here.”_ All of the wolves were whimpering while Anya and Lexa were growling in defiance trying to resist the pheromone. Lexa forces her head up to see who was doing this but all she saw was Finn having the smuggest smile anyone has ever seen on him.

“Look at that, an Alpha submitting to me.” Finn chuckles victoriously.

His expression soon turned serious when he ordered the Alpha to shift back to human form by forcing more dominance to make Lexa comply. The brunette had no choice but to painfully shift back. It was slow and excruciating. No one has ever force a shifter to shift before. Frankly, no one ever could. Lexa was panting harshly by the time she’s in human form. Finn squats before her and took a handful of her hair and forces her up to a kneeling position. When he was eye to eye with his former Alpha, he smiles victoriously.

“Hello Lexa. Let me introduce myself again to you. I’m Finn Collins; your new... _Prime_ Alpha.” Lexa’s eyes went wide at the knowledge.

“Impossible. There’s no w-...” Finn punches Lexa’s stomach and smiles wider when she winces in pain.

“You should thank the queen for making me a Prime. The shifters need a worthy strong Alpha. And what better than a Prime like me. You see, with all this power, that person would be _stupid_ as to not enjoy this, this gift. And good thing the last one is dead too. I should have known that the blonde was a Prime. I should have killed her while I had the chance.” He punches her stomach again. She drops to the ground grimacing while holding on to her sore stomach. Finn releases more pheromones not knowing that it was actually draining him. He felt it but he brushes it aside. “It’s sad that she’s not here. Would have been awesome to see who would win in the battle of the Primes.” Finn muses as he kicks Lexa’s ribs, making her fall back a foot away from him.

“You will never be a Prime, Finn. You will never be a leader. You were nothing and you will always be nothing.” Lexa said through gritted teeth.

Finn was so pissed that he grabs Lexa by the throat with his right hand and lifts her up a foot above the ground. “You really shouldn’t have tried to piss a Prime.” He growls. Lexa doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being feared so she smiles at him in return. He wasn’t too happy with it and started beating her up. She was then left on the ground panting and coughing out specks of blood from her mouth.

He then turns and faces the submitting pack, “This is your Alpha? So weak! Who’s pathetic now? Huh?!” Finn screamed as he kicks Lexa’s ribs again. He was suddenly feeling exhausted so he lowered his pheromones. Even when it’s lowered, the pack was still submissive. Octavia and Raven were close to passing out but they stayed strong. Anya’s growling has gotten louder when Finn started beating Lexa up like a ragged doll. Lincoln, Bellamy and Echo were lowly growling in their spots as they watch Finn beat the crap out of their Alpha. 

“Well done Finn.” Nia praises as she steps closer to the boy and squeezes his right shoulder. She then knelt down before Lexa, who was still panting with blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. “Tsk tsk. You cannot run anymore. I’ve got you now.” She whispers the last part. “I’m going to enjoy seeing my Prime tear your pack piece by piece. And then I am going to kill you and then I’m going bathe in your blood.” She smirks evilly.

She stood up and faces Finn, “Finish them first and let her watch.” she looks down at the Alpha with so much hatred because this... is the Alpha who got away from her so many times before.

“With pleasure my queen.”

He turns to the submissive wolves; smiling at them. “Who shall I start with? Hmmm...” He pretends to make a difficult decision while tapping his chin for extra effect. “I think I shall start with... _you_!” He grabs Octavia by the scruff of her neck and lifts her up. Lincoln’s and Bellamy’s growls started to become louder but they couldn’t move at all. “Say goodnight Octavia.” He laughs as his nails turns to sharp claws. 

~

Back in the house, Madi peeked to the outside and saw everything that’s been happening. She wishes that she could help but she’s not strong enough. Seeing how the dark witch was able to break the cloaking spell around the house and controlling a seven hundred year old vampire and a seasoned witch with a flick of her wrist was news enough that she was no match for that woman.

She sat back down by Clarke’s side and reaches out to hold the blonde’s hand. She decided to try and work her magic to help heal the unconscious blonde. She remembered what her mother told her about magic. _‘Feel the magic flow within you. It must come from the heart. Nature will always answer if she can feel what’s in your heart.’ _

She slowly lays her open right palm over the blonde’s chest and squeezes her eyes shut as she chanted a phrase asking for help to heal the blonde. “Salva me sana eam.” _(Help me heal her.) _Madi concentrated hard and chanted the same phrase over and over until her hand glowed. Even then she kept it up. It took a few more chants before Clarke finally woke up with a gasp. Blue eyes wander around before landing on the girl holding her hand.

“Clarke!” Madi leans forward and hugs the blonde who was yet to get up. “You’re awake.”

Clarke felt awkward when the girl was suddenly hugging her. “Uhmm y-yeah I am. But uh... who are you?” The girl then realizes that they haven’t actually formally met. So she slowly untangles her arms from the blonde and looks away sheepishly.

“Right sorry. We haven’t met... officially. I’m Madi. The rest have been telling me stuff about you that I felt like I already know you, you know.”

“Right...” Clarke chuckles but then her hearing caught on to the voices she could hear; surrounding the house. “Where’s Lexa? What’s going on? Where is everybody?” Then she heard the most heart breaking sound ever, Lexa’s groans and increasing heartbeat. “Lexa...” She quickly got up from the bed and was about to leave when a hand stops her.

“Wait! Nia’s here and she brought her whole army of vampires with her. And also she has another witch with her.” The moment Madi told her that, her normal human eyes changes to her hybrid eyes. And a low growling was beginning to rumble from her chest.

“Stay here.”

“But... But I want to help.” Madi pleaded.

Clarke stops and sighs. She took a second to think, “Where’s Indra?”

“The dark witch put a spell on her and Marcus. They seemed to be in a trance, doing what the dark witch told them to do.”

“Obedient spell... Great...” Clarke mumbles to herself. “Okay, you stay hidden in the house first. But once Indra and Marcus are free from the witch, stay close to Indra okay?”

“Okay.” Madi nods furiously. Together hand in hand, the both of them slowly and quietly walked down the stairs. Clarke could hear everything; from the snickering vampires, to the shaky breath from Nia. Clarke smirks when she remembered that she was the cause of Nia’s discomfort. She left that woman a parting gift before she slips into unconsciousness a few days ago. ‘I’m amazed that she has lived this long.’ Clarke thought to herself. Then she heard Nia talking to Lexa who was panting and she could hear how the brunette’s heart was beginning to race the moment Nia was near her. 

_“Tsk tsk. You cannot run anymore. I’ve got you now._

_I’m going to enjoy seeing my Prime tear your pack piece by piece. And then I am going to kill you and then I’m going bathe in your blood._

_“Finish them first and let her watch.” _

_“With pleasure my queen.”_

_“Who shall I start with? Hmmm..._ _I think I shall start with... you!_ _Say goodnight Octavia.” _

She has had enough of hearing this so she shifted and let out a ferocious growl before flashing through the broken window and rams onto Finn’s side; sending him flying a few metres away through a couple of trees before he was knocked unconscious when he landed on a set of boulders. Nia, Ontari and the rest of her people were mouth wide in shock at seeing a large white wolf bulldozing their faux Prime to dreamland. Clarke snaps her head towards the army and snarls before she stood taller; furs puffed up and let out a loud threatening growl. Nia’s people cowered at the threat but stood their ground.

The domination that Finn had on the pack was broken once he was knocked out. The six of them finally stood up and shook their heads to clear their vision. Anya went to Raven and nudges her head to her mates while Lincoln and Bellamy went to Octavia with Echo moving in with them as well. Clarke then let out her own pheromones to the pack, marking them and soothing them as well while her wolf connects to them telepathically.

_“My apologies, but I have to mark all of you with my scent, so that he cannot control you anymore.”_

_“It’s okay, we allow you to. Better you than him. We’re with you until the end, Alpha Prime.” _Anya said and barred her neck in submission to Clarke. The rest soon follows. Clarke bowed to them in return and quickly turns around to go to Lexa who was lying still on the ground. She leans down and licks Lexa on the side of her neck; waking her up. Tired green eyes flutters open before she let out a shaky smile.

“C-Clarke...” Lexa reached up and caresses her snout while the Prime whimpers at the touch.

Nia broke the moment by chuckling at the scene. “How touching. I should have known it wasn’t that easy to kill you.” She then claps her hands for a dramatic effect as she points to the blonde, “The _hybrid_ Prime came to save the day.”

Clarke faces the evil woman and stands protectively in front of Lexa. Anya and the rest slowly came forward and circled around their fallen Alpha. Nia started to slowly pace in front of her people as she spoke. “Yes, my brothers and sisters. You heard me. She _is_ a hybrid!” Gasps and growls can be heard from all around. “A hybrid of what you ask? Of all_ three!_ You know, I’ve been living for almost a thousand years and _never_ have I heard of such a thing. How she came to be I do not even know. But I have seen what she is and for that she cannot be set free! She will doom us all! She _will_ kill us all!”

The vampires started cheering loudly. All the while Clarke was trying to figure out how to defeat this much vampire. Never in her life has she ever fought this many. Her family and herself is not enough.

Then it dawns on her when her father’s voice rings in her thoughts.

_‘Trust your wolf, sweetheart. She will guide you. You’re a Prime sweetheart and a very powerful one at that. When you call, others will answer.’_

Before Nia could say anything else, Clarke looks up to the dark starry night and howls like she’s never howl before. This howl is louder and more powerful than any other. All of the vampires as well as Indra, Madi and the dark witch Katia, covered their ears at the loud piercing sound. While the pack howl together with their Prime. The distraction made Katia lost her grip on Indra and Marcus. Marcus took the distraction to grab hold of Indra and flashes the woman into the packs’ circle then moved to stand beside his howling wolf daughter.

When the howling stops, Clarke turns back to the house and saw Madi peeking out from the corner of the broken window. They made eye contact and somehow Madi understood what Clarke wanted. She came running out from the house and came into the circle kneeling beside Indra who was caressing Lexa’s hair. Without a thought she grabs Indra’s hand with her left and lays her right palm on to Lexa’s chest. Indra was confused by the sudden move but she never said anything since she saw how concentrated Madi was. She uses her magic exactly like how she did with Clarke only this time with the help from Indra’s magic. It made the healing worked faster.

Nia gritted her teeth when she saw Madi running out from the house. “How dare you! You took my witch!” Clarke’s only response is by barking a growl at the woman. “I will make you pay for this you filthy abomination!!” But before she could give a go ahead for her people to attack, responding howls could be heard from a distance around them.

Finn woke up at that very opportune time and ran towards his ‘girlfriend’ and stood protectively in front of her. He was ready to pounce when low growls can be heard coming closer from everywhere. In the darkness of the forest, hundreds and hundreds pairs of eye shines can be seen shining from every corners of the forest. The growls were getting louder, steps were getting closer and soon enough, appearing from within the darkness, shifters of different size and colours stalked closer surrounding them with their teeth baring.

By that time, Madi has already healed Lexa. Clarke turns around and nudges Lexa’s face with her snout. “I’m alright love. I’m alright.” Lexa said as she caresses the side of Clarke’s wolf face. She then turns to Madi, “Thank you Madi. Now stay close okay?” The girl nodded her head and stood with Indra; holding her hand.

Lexa steps away a bit and shifted back into her wolf form. The Prime and the Alpha nudges their heads lovingly against each other before standing tall and facing the self proclaimed vampire queen.

Clarke linked her mind to every shifter once they were within the mile radius.

_“Thank you for coming. These vampires threaten my family and their leader did the most unspeakable thing by creating a Prime using my blood that was taken from me, unwillingly. Her plan is to eradicate every shifter in this world so that vampires could be the superior species and she plans to rule this world as their vampire Queen. I will not let that happen. So I ask of you to help me fight her and stop her from ever fulfilling her plans.” _

The shifters mind can be loud when uniting as one. All of them are angry at what Nia was planning to do. Plus some of them wanted revenge for their loved ones that was taken from them by a vampire’s hands. 

_‘That cannot happen!’ _

_‘It’s a crime to ever steal from a Prime!’ _

_‘She must be stopped!’ _

_‘Let’s kill them all!’_

Those were some of the thoughts that can be heard clearly. _“I only ask one thing of you. No one is to harm the vampire standing by my left. If you do, I _will _kill you! Understood?” _Clarke added. A chorus of ‘Yes Alpha Prime’ can be heard from every shifter.

To the vampires, the only thing they could hear from the shifters were growls. It was so loud that Nia finally gave her command to attack. Shouts and screams came from the vampires as they started to attack. The shifters soon retaliate by clashing into each other with jaws and claws. 

And the war begins.

Marcus flashes off and kills any vampire he sees, helping a few shifters along the way. Lincoln, Octavia and Raven had each other’s back while Bellamy fought back to back with Echo. Lexa and Anya went after mother and daughter while Clarke faces off with Finn.

Finn saw how un-matched he is in human form against a real Prime; decided to shift. Where Clarke’s wolf looks normal apart from being twice the size of a normal shifter, Finn’s was different. His was literally a half man half wolf mutant. His dark brown fur grows in large patches all over his body and he has a large lump on his upper back that got him looked hunched over. He is about Clarke’s size but the grotesque of his appearance made him look monstrous. He was literally salivating from his mouth and his eyes were bright red.

Red eyes in wolves were unheard of. It’s not that it’s rare but, red eyed wolves doesn’t exist... at all. He is the personification of horrible.

Clarke faces the mutant Prime head on. She snarls at it while barring her canines. As the creature let out an odd sounding loud growl, Clarke ran towards the creature before he had a chance to react and rams chest to chest into it. She clawed and bite at it as they fell, rolling in the dirt. Just when Clarke was above it, swiping her claws non-stop, the creature uses its hind legs to kick Clarke off. She was tossed back a few feet when her back hit a tree; stunning her. But before she could get up and ready herself, the creature was on top of her biting at her neck and front legs. Clarke howls in pain when suddenly a young sandy blonde coloured shifter, (judging by the smell and size) came and jump on the creature’s back and bit on the scruff of its neck making the creature let go of Clarke. It gave Clarke enough time to regain her composure and fight back. While she claws at the creature’s stomach and chest, the creature was distracted in trying to get the young shifter off its back.

The creature kicked Clarke again and she landed on a couple of vampires attacking her fellow shifters. She took the time to help them by biting the two vampires; poisoning them. While they were groaning in pain, the two shifters looked at each other in confusion before deciding to kill them. They bowed to the Prime before they ran off to find some other unfortunate vampires to kill. When she looked back at the creature, he finally manages to reach over his shoulder and grab the youngling with its mutant like human arm and punches the young wolf sending it flying six feet across the sea of vampires and shifters. The young wolf landed on a vampire who was ready to kill another shifter. But then the youngling bounces back up to its feet and bit the vampires head off saving the other shifter.

Clarke was worried for a moment when he was flown across but was internally smiling at the kid’s reflexes. She quickly refocuses back to the creature who was about to lunge at her when she decided to try and attack it with her pheromones. It stopped in its track and tried to resist her but it wasn’t strong enough to. So it tried to release its own pheromones back on her. She felt the prick of its blast but it doesn’t have that much effect on her. He releases more of it on her, trying to get her to submit but still, nothing. The creature was draining itself the more it blasts its pheromones and when she saw that it was shaking with exertion; she blasted hers in full capacity. The creature drops to the ground; groaning. It shakily turns its head to look for something or someone when Clarke saw who it was looking for.

Ontari.

The girl didn’t even try to help or even look worried for that matter. She just gave him an eye roll and continues her fight with Anya as if they meant nothing. Well... they were nothing.

So Clarke then decided to link her mind to it.

_“You may have my abilities as a Prime, but you were never one. You cannot even use your pheromones without draining yourself dry. Unethical things always have their flaws. You’re weak. Nia made you, with _my_ blood. You are just an experiment; a worthless pawn in her games. A creation that nature itself would never allow. Not even Ontari tried to save you. I am _born_ a true Prime while You. Are. Nothing. Pathetic really.”_

_“I w-will kill y-you...” _It grunts.

_“No you’re not. Because from what I see, this is where you end.”_

She bit its throat and releases as much of her venom as she could before letting go. The creature groans and whimpers as the venom instantly runs through its veins and bloodstream. He grunts and rolls around on the ground holding onto its throat in pain while Clarke watches on for a few long seconds.

She then rests her left paw right on its heart, “_Say goodnight, Finn.” _The creature’s eyes widen as Clarke steps through its chest and stabs through its heart. She snarls at the creature as she saw the light in its eyes extinguishing. When she was sure it was dead, she looks up and around when her sight caught on to Nia looking down to Lexa. She heard what Nia had to say to her Alpha. _“Pathetic wolf. You think you can defeat me? I’m older and stronger. No one can defeat me.” _

Nia was about to raise her claws on Lexa when a loud ferocious growl suddenly erupted from her chest. It got the woman’s attention. Nia turns around and saw her glaring at her. And for the first time, she saw fear in the older vampire’s eyes 

~

The moment the war commences, Lexa went straight for Nia while Anya went for Ontari. Nia’s appearance changes as her eyes faded to black while her fangs grew sharper. She hisses and snarls before she flashes back and forth away from Lexa’s reach. Since Nia hasn’t been a hundred percent lately, flashing tires her easily. And soon enough, Lexa caught her by grabbing the back of her coat with her teeth and tossing her to a nearby tree. The tree broke at the impact as the woman sat up and shook off her dizziness. By then Lexa was already standing before her; snarling. When the Alpha opens her jaw to take a bite out of her, she blocks the bite by grabbing onto the top and bottom of the open mouth. She then kicked the wolf; sending her a couple of feet away from her.

The wolf landed on the ground with a roll but she bounces right back on her feet and started running back towards Nia who was slowly getting up on shaky legs. When the wolf was getting closer, Nia flips herself above and over the wolf; landing right behind her. But when Lexa turned around, Nia’s fist met her jaw hard, sending her flying up and landing back on the ground with a loud thud. Lexa got up and shook her head when Nia was suddenly grabbing her by the back of her neck and gripped the fur on the lower back before she lifts the Alpha above her head and slamming her back down to the ground. Nia found a thick fallen tree branch and uses it to whack the wolf across the back of the head; breaking the branch in half at the process. She tosses the branch away and stood above the unmoving Alpha. Lexa’s eyes flutters open and caught Nia grinning down at her.

“You pathetic little wolf. You think you can defeat me? I’m _much_ older and _much _stronger than you. _No one_ can defeat me.” Just when she was about to finish Lexa off, a loud fierce growl erupted from somewhere behind her. When she turns around, her eyes caught on to the Alpha Prime whose eyes were already locked on her. The Prime’s hybrid blue eyes glows brighter the more she stares into it. The Prime’s front paw was still buried deep within the chest of her now dead experiment. And when she removed her paw from the chest, the heart was ripped out along as well. The Prime tosses it aside and started stalking closer to the older vampire. She licks her canines and her sights never left the vampire’s black eyes. For the first time in nearly a thousand years, Nia felt fear. Fear at what the Prime would do to her. Fear for her life. She was going to turn and flash away when Lexa took the distraction the woman had on Clarke and swipes the woman’s leg with her front paw. As soon as the woman fell, she pounces and pinned her to the ground.

Ontari had Anya in her arms when she saw her mother in trouble. She quickly broke Anya’s ribs, who howls in pain, and tosses her aside carelessly before she flashes towards Lexa. But before she could reach her, Clarke caught up and bit Ontari on her shoulder and releases her venom into her. Ontari fell to her knees; holding her bitten shoulder and groans in pain. She fell to her side and writhes in pain when Clarke decided to put her out of her misery by biting through her neck and decapitating her. Nia saw the whole thing and tried to fight back but Lexa was already gripping her by her throat with her teeth. The woman was screaming; trying to get free.

With as much pressure as Lexa could muster to bite through the neck, she still couldn’t decapitate the vampire. The young sandy blonde wolf came back to Clarke when he saw Clarke biting hold on to the woman’s right leg and pulling on her. When he saw how much effort it took to pull alone, he went in to help the Prime by pulling on the other leg with all of his might. Together with the joint effort, the pulling managed to get Lexa’s bite to pierce through, finally... finally detaching the self proclaimed vampire queen’s head from her neck.

Clarke looks to the young wolf, _“Thank you for your help. What is your name?”_

The young wolf bowed before answering. _“My name is Aden. It’s an honour to meet you, Prime Alpha.”_

_“It’s an honour to meet you as well, but please, no more bowing alright?” _Aden tilted his wolf head to the side in confusion when Lexa butted in.

_“Trust me kid, she doesn’t like it.”_

_“I do not, not, like it. I just wanted to be treated as an equal. That’s all.”_

_“I know love.” _Lexa nudges her head happily with Clarke when the moment was broken by Madi’s scream.

_“Madi!” _They both said in unison.

They looked around for the source of the scream and found Indra unconscious on the ground while Madi was kneeling and screaming in pain before the dark witch. She had her fist in the air as she chants a curse on Madi. Clarke flashes toward the witch, shifted mid-way before she shouldered the woman; breaking the curse in the process.

Clarke looks to Lexa, “Get her away! Now!” She shouted to Lexa before suddenly feeling the inside of her body burning. Lexa shifts to her human form and hesitated for a second when she saw Clarke in pain. But before she could pick up the unconscious girl, Aden beat her to it.

Aden’s hair is just like his wolf’s fur with bluish green eyes. He is no older than 16; probably just turned recently. “I got her.” He said before turning around and went back to the house with Madi in his arms.

Marcus flashes his way to Indra when he saw Clarke in trouble. He was going to help but Clarke told him through gritted teeth to go. He hesitates for a moment before picking Indra up bridal style and flashing her back into the house.

By that time, the war between the shifters and vampires were dwindling down; vampires losing a lot more than the shifters do. Some of the shifters that were still alive were sniffing around trying to find if there are any vampires left alive. Some of them noticed the dark witch holding her fist up while Clarke was kneeling and gritting her teeth in pain. Lexa was moving in while the rest started to gather around when Katia uses her free arm and swipes it through the air; creating a magical dome around them. Lexa was knocked into it when the dome suddenly appeared in her way towards them. Her nose was bleeding but she hardly even felt it.

Marcus, Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy and Echo soon joined the others around the dome. They tried to break in but the dome was too strong. Lexa was yelling out for Clarke but the dome muffled her screams instead.

“I’ve been waiting for centuries for this.” Katia began.

“F-For what?” Clarke gritted out.

“Why, to kill you of course.” The dark witch chuckles. “You see, nearly three centuries ago, you destroyed a coven of vampires. The man that I loved was in that coven. His name was Ivo. And you burned the place down along with him in it.” Katia said then removes the curse before using her telekinetic abilities to lift the blonde in the air.

“I don’t remember much from that night. All I remember was that they killed_ my_ lover before my eyes.” Clarke tried to explain.

“I don’t believe you! Those vampires are good! I had no family and they welcomed me into their coven. They were _my_ family and you took that away from me!” She chanted a spell to prevent Clarke from healing before she swings her arms down; slamming the blonde to the ground.

Katia then swipes her hand to the left than to the right over and over which resulted in Clarke being beaten up by an invisible force. The blonde was starting to bleed from her nose and from the corners of her mouth. But the witch didn’t stop there. She then did a scratch down hand gesture and suddenly Clarke’s chest was slashed open earning a scream of pain.

Clarke fell forward face first when Katia finally stops. Lexa and some of the other shifters kept ramming and hitting the dome but there isn’t even a scratch on it. The brunette kept yelling from the outside and hitting the dome but it was pointless.

“I know what you are, _hybrid_. I’ve been tailing you for centuries. I’ve learned everything there is to know about you. Do you think I would let you heal yourself so easily when I am here trying to punish? You need to feel the pain that I felt. You need to answer for your crimes!”

Clarke tried to get up but Katia turned her over and started scratching the blonde all over her face and body. She was then lifted up into the air and slammed to the dome’s wall and the ground over and over again. When the witch finally dropped Clarke to the ground, her left knee and ankle was broken, her face was bruised, her nose is bloodied and broken and she was coughing up blood.

“I w-was... t-taken and t-tied... i-in their base-basement and tor-tortured for d-days. Th-they did t-that, all be...cause I f-fell in l-love w-with one of th-eir own.” Clarke manages to rasp out.

Katia grabs the blonde’s jaw roughly and directs her face to hers. “Lies! They were good! They wouldn’t do that! You’re a liar!!” Katia raises her hands but before she could do any damage, Clarke grabs the witch’s face with her hands. She closed her eyes and chanted a spell in her mind to share her memory with the dark witch.

The memory showed her everything from the moment Clarke met Genevieve to the memory of Clarke telling her of what she truly is. Then to their fight and her kidnapping by the very same vampires that Katia claimed was good. The memory then showed them in their basement where she was tied up, starved and tortured for days. Then to the memory of Clarke and Genevieve’s last kiss before all hell broke loose.

What shocked Katia was that the vampire who killed Genevieve was Ivo, the man that she loved. She was brought back to reality and saw how tired and sad Clarke’s eyes were.

“No... No no no no... No!” Katia shook her head vehemently at the knowledge and then started pacing back and forth. “That’s impossible. He was a good man! A good man!! He loved me! You planted those images in my mind! It must be a trick!” She screamed at the gasping blonde on the ground.

Clarke was facing the dark sky full of stars almost in a trance with tears streaming down the side of her face as she whispers, “I-It’s not...” She was tired and in pain and she just wants this to be over already.

Katia growls before she lifted her hand and magically squeezes Clarke’s heart. Even though Clarke was already so weak, a scream still manages to escape from her mouth as her heart was being painfully squeezed.

“Tell me it’s a trick! Tell me!!”

Clarke was grabbing at her chest where her heart is, eyes squeezed tightly shut and her back is arching up as she gritted her teeth. “It’s not... I s-swear it... argh...”

Katia didn’t let go, she only squeezed the heart tighter. “Lies!! You’re going to feel how I feel when my heart was torn apart the moment you killed him!! I want you to suffer just like how I have suffered!!”

Clarke opens her eyes with a grimace on her face; she turns her head to look at her beautiful Alpha probably for the last time when she saw how relentless Lexa was in trying to break through the magical dome just to get to her. She realizes at that moment that she needed to fight back; fight for her life, fight for Lexa. So with renewed determination, she turned back to Katia’s teary angered face and turns her left palm up just barely as she said her spell.

“Clipeum.” _(Shield) _It was an immense relief when the shield lifted the curse and her heart wasn’t painfully squeezed anymore.

When Katia realizes what was going on, she tried to put another spell on Clarke when the blonde counters back with a paralysis spell. Katia was suddenly frozen and fell to the ground. The dome finally disappeared since the witch couldn’t enforce it while she was paralyzed. The moment it was gone, Lexa ran to Clarke and knelt above the blonde’s head; lifting it gently and rests it on her lap.

Marcus flashes and stood above the paralyzed witch whose eyes widen and her breathing escalates. She tried to move but couldn’t. Marcus crouches down and tilted his head to the side as he looks at her with his pitch black eyes.

“You hurt my daughter. And for that you will die.” He said softly only for the witch to hear. He reaches out and grabs the witch’s head and snaps it to the left; killing her instantly. Katia’s eyes were still open but empty as he lets the head fell limp to the side.

While Marcus was dealing with the witch, the shifters came closer and stood around them. They were close enough to jump in and protect them if need be but far enough to give them room to breathe.

When Marcus flashed back to Clarke’s side, she was breathing heavily with Lexa holding on to her hand tightly. The wounds on Clarke’s body was healing but at a very slow rate.

“Why is she healing so slowly?” Lexa asks worriedly.

“She needs to feed. She hasn’t fed since she woke up.” Marcus was listening around for something to feed Clarke with when Lexa said something that made him snap his head back to her direction.

“Feed on me.”

Marcus stares at her for a second before he explains what that would entail. “Before you offer, what you should know is that memories lie in the blood. If she feeds on you, you are basically sharing everything there is to know about you... with her; your past, your secrets and your whole life. Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Yes I am. I want her.” Lexa told Marcus then looks down to Clarke who was already looking at her. “I want you. I want to share everything with you.” She whispers as Clarke’s lips slowly and shakily quirks up to a smile.

Lexa gently offers up her right wrist to Clarke and gave the blonde a reassuring nod. Clarke took a few more moments to stare into beautiful forest green before she extends her vampire fangs and punctures the wrist; drinking the blood that was flowing out smoothly. Lexa winced when the fangs punctured her wrist but oddly enough, she felt relief right after when Clarke begins to suck on it. Lexa leans down and rests her lips on the crown of Clarke’s head as she drank from her.

At first taste of the fresh blood, memories started flooding through her mind. Clarke saw everything that happened in the brunette’s life like she was the one living it. To the joy and happiness, to the sadness and pain, to the relief and hope. Everything. She was in a dream like state as she was going through the memories. Somewhere through it, she has stopped sucking when the brunette frowns in confusion as to why the blonde was still and was staring right through her. The wounds all over Clarke’s body were healed up but Clarke was still in a trance.

Marcus explains that Clarke was seeing through the memories and that it will take a while before she snaps out of it. He reassured Lexa that Clarke will be just fine. He reaches forward and lifted Clarke into his arms before he brought her back into the house. Lexa followed closely behind along with her pack members while the rest of the shifters stayed close around the house. 

~

Clarke came back to reality the moment she was laid down on the living room couch. Her head snaps up and started looking around for her favourite green eyes. When she saw Lexa coming through the broken window with a tired sigh, Clarke flashes before the brunette. Before she could have a chance to react to Clarke suddenly standing before her, she was pulled into a tight warm embrace. She soon relaxes into the hug and wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist. They stayed in each other’s arms for a long while gently swaying side to side, burying their noses in each other’s necks and with only one thought running through their minds.

“Home.” Both whispered into each other’s neck in unison. They lean back and smile before connecting their lips for a kiss. They were lost in the kiss when a throat was cleared from somewhere in the room.

“I get it that you love each other and all but there are some people who got hurt in here and really needs the attention.” Anya teases and groans right after.

Clarke looks around and found Anya lying on the other couch holding her stomach while Raven was sitting on the carpet floor beside her caressing her hair with an amuse smile on her face. “What? Your mate being there lovingly caressing your locks is not enough for you that you need to break our moment?” Anya chuckles at that before she winces and held her stomach tighter. “Hmm... Serves you right.” Clarke added teasingly. She then walks over to Anya and knelt beside Raven. She smiles at the both of them before addressing Anya, “You did a great job out there.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t get to finish her before she broke my ribs.” Anya replies lightly but with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

“Hey, at least you’re alive. Unlike the one that did this to you. She lost her head. Literally.” Clarke teases. Anya laughs but then hisses in pain.

“Stop making me laugh idiot.” She told the blonde who only shook her head with a smile.

“So you’re ready for some shit?” Anya’s eyes widens at the thought of having to drink Clarke’s blood again.

“Wait what shit?” Raven asks in a panic; looking between her mate, Clarke and then to Lexa. Lexa was smiling but she only shrugs at Raven.

“Anya got hurt before when we went to Nia’s campsite the other day. And in order to heal her, I gave her my blood.” Clarke begins to explain.

“YOU GOT HURT?! You didn’t say anything that day!” Raven raises her voice at Anya.

“It wasn’t a big deal. Clarke healed me.” Anya shrugs like it really was, wasn’t a big deal.

“Fucking idiot...” Raven mumbles disbelieving while glaring at her mate. Anya at least has the decency to look away guiltily. The rest of their family were snickering at the exchange.

“So anyway... She drank my blood and she said that it tastes like shit.” Clarke added.

“Well it does.” Anya grumbles.

“You would know would you?” Clarke teases.

“Whatever Clarke. Just... give me that shit.” Anya sighs defeatedly while Clarke chuckles before she bit into her own wrist and fed it to the woman. She grimaces at the taste but soon, her ribs were healed and she felt instantly better.

“Next time try not to get hurt so badly that you would require my shit.” Clarke pats the woman’s shoulder and winking at her before she stood up and leans into Lexa’s side with her arm around the brunette’s waist. Raven was already nagging at Anya while the rest of the pack only shook their heads at their antics.

Lincoln came forth and offered a sweat shirt and sweat pants for the both of them. They quietly got dressed and stood before their family.

“Are you guys okay?” Clarke asks. They all look exhausted but they nodded their head anyway.

“We’re fine Clarke. Thanks to you anyway.” Octavia said.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“But you did. You called them. All of them.” Octavia said as she pointed with her face to the shifters that were still lingering outside of their home. “How did you know how to do that anyway?”

Clarke sighs and sat down on the other couch. Lexa followed and sat next to her. The brunette wrapped her left arm around Clarke’s waist while her right is holding the blonde’s hand. “When I was unconscious, I was in a limbo of sort. I woke up at this beautiful, peaceful place. I thought I was dead but then my birth parents appeared. They came to me and told me things about being a Prime. The last thing my dad told me was to trust my wolf and that when I call, the rest would answer. I didn’t know what it means when he said it to me but then I heard his voice ringing in my head earlier. And so, I just let my wolf take over.” Clarke said with a sad smile. “I guess that’s what he meant.” She said while pointing her head to the outside. Clarke eyes then met Marcus’, “They told me to thank you for raising me and for protecting me. They said that you did a great job.” Marcus flashes to her side and kisses the side of her head.

“It was my pleasure sweetheart. Blood or not, you are still my daughter.” He smiles sincerely to her.

Clarke then turned to Lexa, “They also thanked you for giving me a pack; a home,” She then looks to the rest of them, “with you guys.” Lexa kisses her cheek and the rest all smiled at them. Indra came and knelt before the two of them. She pulls them both to her and hugged them.

“Welcome to the family.” She whispers to Clarke’s ear.

“We’re glad we met you. And we’re glad that you’re a part of us... sister.” Anya said with a wink. Clarke had a teary smile and leans closer to Lexa who kisses her on the side of her head.

“Not to be a spoiler or anything but... should we address the people outside?” Lexa asks quietly.

“I guess we should. I am so no looking forward to this but they’ve already seen me.”

“I will vouch for you.” Lexa reassures when Anya interrupts. “We all will.” She said it with firm determination while the others nod with a serious expression on their faces.

With a small smile and a sigh, she stood up with Lexa and together they walk through the open window to the outside where the people were waiting. The rest of their family follows behind. Once they were outside, the shifters hesitated before bowing their heads to her. Clarke let them and when they rose, she begins to address them.

“Uh... First and foremost, I would like to thank you for your help in defeating the vampires.” She clears her throat and looks at Lexa for comfort. The green eyed brunette held her hand firmly and gave her a nod of encouragement to continue. “As you all know, I am a Prime. But I am also a hybrid.” Whispers could be heard among the shifters but Clarke pushes on. “Not just of two species, but all three.” The whispers got louder but Clarke continues anyway. “They say that hybrids were untameable and dangerous. But I can assure you that I’m not.”

“How can you be so sure that you won’t turn on us?” One of the shifters asks; not in a threatening manner but in a curious one.

“I have been around for 450 years.” Gasps and talks can be heard from them, “And I haven’t done anything threatening in my years of living.” Clarke pauses and took a breath. “I’m sure rumours have been passed down through the generation of a Prime at large. Well, here I am.”

“Everything I do, I do for a reason. I don’t attack shifters or vampires or witches alike just for the fun of it. All I wanted was to live in peace with my vampire sire.” She said as she reaches out and held Marcus’ hand in hers. “But now since I have a whole family, I ask of you to please let us be. Hybrids were never a threat _if_ we were raised right. And I was never a threat. People were afraid of the unknown. That’s why they fear me.” She turns her head towards Lexa lovingly, “I don’t want any trouble, I just want to be with my Alpha and our family.” Lexa wrapped her left arm over the blonde’s waist and pulls her closer.

“You view her as your Alpha.” Another shifter asks. “But you’re a Prime.”

“Yes I am but she is the Alpha of this pack and she welcomed me into her home; her family. She will always be my Alpha.” She pauses as the shifters talk amongst themselves. “Primes are born to keep the balance among the supernatural community and I am here to help if ever a new threat rises but until then I am just Clarke. So for now, please let me and my family live in peace. That’s all I ask of you. But our home is open, to whoever needed a friend.”

With no more questions, the shifters stood around for another moment before the ones at the front row started to bare their necks. The rest of them notices and follows in the motion. Clarke bows at them in return and watches on as all the shifters leave until there was no one left. When they turned back around to face their family, they saw Aden standing by the window, looking sheepishly at them.

“Aden?” Lexa asks. “Aren’t you going home?”

“I uh...” He scratches the back of his head. “don’t really have a home.”

“Where are your parents?”

“They died when I was 4. And I’ve been from foster home to another. All of them weren’t nice people. And the last one, they were worse. I got angry and fought back. And then I ran away. I’ve always found peace in the forest and so I moved to one. On the fifth night, my body felt weird. It hurts and the next thing I knew, I was a wolf. And I have been living by myself for 3 months now until I heard a call. My wolf told me that I must answer. So... here I am.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Lexa felt bad for the kid. She turns to Clarke who gave her the same look. They exchange words without speaking and somehow they know what the other is thinking. And so Clarke nodded to Lexa, “You could stay here if you’d like. We’ll figure something out. Besides, Madi could use a friend her age.” Lexa looks to Madi and gave her wink when she notices how the girl kept looking at the young blonde wolf. Madi looks away trying to hide her blush.

“Maybe you guys would want to move in to our place?” Clarke told them. “I mean, our house is pretty big for just Marcus and I. And... we have lots of room. We just needed to get furniture for the empty ones.” She shrugs sheepishly.

“Clarke? Are you trying to ask me to move in with you?” Lexa teases while the rest were holding back their laughs at seeing their all powerful Prime turned into a speechless gay mess.

“Uh...” Clarke open and closes her mouth like a fish out of the water. Lexa chuckles and kisses the poor embarrassed woman on her lips.

“If you’re sure, maybe we could move in with you and Marcus.” The brunette agreed. Clarke smiles widen and she leans in to kiss the brunette. The rest were happy as well at the idea of moving in to Clarke and Marcus’ house. They shared smiles with each other before they too exchange kisses with their respective mates. Indra and Marcus looked on like proud parents while Madi and Aden shares a nervous smile with each other. 

~ 

5 months later.

Clarke is sitting at the edge of the cliff she found almost a year ago. The soft breeze and the warm sun kept her mind relaxed as she draws to her heart’s content. She is so very happy with her life now. Lexa and her pack moved in to her huge house. She finally has a family to come home to. She felt like nothing could ever make her unhappy again. She was at peace with her past because right now she has a future with someone she’s in love with. And that someone is so happen to be coming up behind her without her knowing.

“Beautiful.” The melodic voice whispered right behind her right ear.

Clarke gasped and dropped her pencil to the waters below at the sudden voice and turns to face the intruder. Her shock surprised face morphs into a bright smile at seeing who it was that disturbed her peace. “You made me drop my pencil.” She pouted adorably.

“I thought you could hear me. I thought _no one_ could sneak up on you.” Lexa teases and kisses the side of her head before she positions herself behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist.

“Well, congratulation in managing to do so.” Clarke teases right back. She turns her face and shares a loving kiss with the brunette. They broke apart and sat there together just enjoying the wonderful view.

“What do you the future will hold for us?” Lexa suddenly broke the silent.

“Well, as long as you’re with me, I have nothing to worry about. I love you.” Clarke turns her face again and replies.

“I love you too my love.”

They smile to each other before they lean their faces closer. They share a tender loving kiss before they stop and rest their foreheads against each others. Both their eyes were close and they stayed that way for a while just breathing each other in. Finally everything is just the way Clarke has always dreamed of. She finally had a mate and a wonderful family. Finally she doesn’t have to run or hide anymore. Finally she could live her life without fear. Finally her heart is made whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Hope it's alright. 
> 
> Welp, Happy Halloween guys. Have a good one. 
> 
> Until next time. Have a good day or evening wherever you guys are. Stay healthy. Stay safe. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope Mikaelson is my main inspiration in this. Just for your information. Cheers.


End file.
